Gone
by razor95
Summary: Ending a life is not an easy thing to do. But when you are Hiccup Haddock, it can look like the only viable option. Watch as Hiccup follows through on the biggest decision he has ever made. First attempt at a Modern AU.
1. Mourning Flight

**Hey guys!**

 **Yes, I know! another new story (to add to pile of other stories that I should be working on) that will probably not be updated that regularly but I just had to get this down and get it out there. Plus I've never tried a modern AU before. Having read loads of these, some great ones by writers like Nightstar Productions, I finally decided to dip my toe in the pond. I'm not doing the High school setting though. This is going to be very different from that because that setting has been done better by other guys.**

 **I don't know how long it will last. Hopefully not too long 10-15 chapters at least and the tone will be different too I think. most chapters will be fairly readable but there may be some swearing and more adult themes in later chapters. I will put warnings up as I go along. I think we can all take it without losing our minds.**

 **Either way, many thanks for reading this and please let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gone Guy**

 **Chapter - 1**

 **Mourning Flight**

' _Don't cry Hiccup! For the God's sake and everything you've worked for! Please Thor! Give me strength and please don't cry!_

Such were the thoughts of the skinny 18 year old as he stood before his father, the all-powerful and all-knowing Stoick the Vast on the porch of their rather rustic home that nestled in the more up-market suburbs of Berk.

The summer had been very generous that year and even though the leaves were starting to turn various shades of orange and red, early September, even at 9am on a Saturday morning, was one of the hottest on record. Hiccup was grateful for this, as the beads of sweat pouring down his face could be easily written off as heat induced rather than the nerves that were literally clawing at his insides. The desire to just turn and bolt from the man that carried the dubious title of _'World's most neglectful father!'_ was nearly over-powering. But Hiccup had had all summer to prepare for this day and he held himself as straight and as proud as he could.

Not that that would make much difference to the 7 foot mountain of apathy that was currently staring down at him with that constant look of disappointment Hiccup had come to know and accept.

' _I'm only a few minutes away!'_ Hiccup kept telling himself _'just a few more sentences and then that's it! It will all be over soon!'_

"You'll call me when you get there!" Stoick grumbled, more of an order than a question.

"Yes sir." The standard reply Hiccup had given to most questions demands and orders the man had posed him over the years.

"I don't see why you have to travel so far Hiccup!" the man whined indignantly, bringing up the bone of contention he been gnawing on for months, "Berk has a perfectly fine university you can study at. You don't have to throw away your good life here by moving across the country to some college no-one's ever heard of. How do you expect to have any credibility when you graduate from there?! Waste of your time and _my money_ I say!"

Again this was something Hiccup had counted on. The same stubborn, bull-headed argument to convince him to stay trapped in the hellhole that was Berk and this fantasy of a _'good life'_ Stoick harped on about. Apparently everything that wasn't done to Stoick's liking was a waste of his time and money. And it was the clearest example of how little attention Stoick paid his son and his abilities. For if Stoick had taken a bit more notice, he would have seen that Hiccup wasn't actually going to university at all!

Oh no, Hiccup was going somewhere much more interesting!

"I guess I'll wire the first batch of tuition fees to your account later?" Stoick huffed.

"Sure thing Dad, thanks" Hiccup offered as genuinely as he could, hoping he wouldn't sound ungrateful.

"Just don't be wasting it on drink or frivolousness, use it for what it was intended!" the big man added with a stern glint in his eye. Again Hiccup just nodded accepting the implied put-down like the good doormat he was expected to be, knowing full well he would not be touching one cent of his father's money. Not now or ever. He wouldn't need it where he was going.

"But at least use some of it to fix up that wreck of a car!" Stoick added tersely, gesturing the vehicle in the driveway "honestly, the neighbours must think it's a reject from my lot or that we have some hobo living here when they see it parked up!"

Hiccup felt his fists clench slightly as he glanced over at one of the few truly good things in his life. The chassis had been salvaged from Gobber's scrapyard and Hiccup had worked tirelessly in his spare time to rebuild it up to the machine it was today. Underneath it was a pristine, well-oiled, suped-up road monster and only Hiccup and Gobber knew that.

On the surface though, every single panel from bonnet to trunk had scratch marks, dents and faded neon paint stains marring its original faded green paint-job. Even Hiccup admitted the years of abuse the car had suffered at the hands of his tormentors made it look pretty wretched. He had lost count of how many times the car had been keyed, hit with baseball bats and had phallic symbols and homophobic slurs carved into the metal work. The neon paint had been tough to remove but it still left its lingering legacy when the sun bounced off the abused panels.

Hiccup and that car were a lot alike in a lot of ways, the young man mused. On the surface they been marred and hurt, beaten and abused. But the thing was, nobody truly knew just how powerful they were underneath. On quiet back roads Hiccup had taken _'Toothless'_ as he called it, well past 120 miles per hour, faster than any car any of his school 'friends' (as in bullies and people who knew his name) and teachers owned. He'd even outrun the cops one night (but that's a story for another time).

Hiccup's pleasant reverie was broken by Stoick sighing to break the silence of this very awkward farewell.

"Well then …. I guess it's time son." The man announced with barely any emotion signalling Hiccup that in no uncertain terms it was time to leave. "Work hard, do your best and try not to let us down! Where you go you carry all of us with you!"

' _Oh if only you knew how much I will NOT be carrying any of you … ever again!'_ Hiccup thought as he bit his lower lip trying to quell his raging heart.

With that Stoick reached out a grasped Hiccup's right hand and gave it a good, tight, firm, Viking-death-grip like handshake. Hiccup gasped slightly as pain shot up his arm. It wasn't just because Stoick was inhumanly strong. Being a former college football star and always-on-the-go repo-man kept him in tip-top physical condition. But the real reason for the pain was Hiccup's arm and wrist had only been out of its plaster-cast two weeks now and it was still pretty tender.

He had his football loving cousin Snotlout and his cronies to thank for that when they ambushed him earlier in the year.

It was the reason he couldn't go to the prom (not that he was going to go anyway as no-one wanted to be his date).

It was the reason he thanked Odin he was left handed and could complete his final exams separately from the rest of the year group.

It was the reason he declined to give the valedictorian speech, passing the honour to Fishlegs and Astrid who came in joint second to him.

And it was also the reason that he and Stoick had not bothered to get a copy of Hiccup's graduation photo.

Because two minutes before they were due to have it taken, Snotlout, Tuffnutt and Snorri ambushed him yet again but with a thick black permanent marker and quickly scrawled the word "USELESS" down the outside of the cast in a way that couldn't be covered up in the photo. The resulting picture was a travesty of awkwardness that even left the professional photographer at a loss for words and a pitying look on his face (seriously someone should have gotten a picture of that!). In the image, Stoick's face barely contained his ire and frustration behind a tight thin-lipped smile while Hiccup, not doing much better, stood hunched and on the verge of tears awkwardly cradling his High-School diploma in one hand whilst trying at the same time to hide the markings on the plaster wrapped around his other arm. Suffice to say the picture looked horrible and Hiccup at first thanked Odin that the image would never see the light of day.

That was until he learned someone had in fact purchased a digital copy of it and within hours it had been posted on his Facebook wall along with dozens of mocking and derogatory comments from all who saw it. Seriously, Hiccup Haddock hated Facebook for reasons he didn't want to revisit right now … or ever.

Because after today none of that would matter.

Hiccup was going somewhere free of the taunting and hurt. At last he was leaving all of his torment behind. He was going to find peace.

Stoick finally released Hiccup's hand and the boy-recently-turned-man, with a nod turned and headed to the driver side of the car that contained every single thing he owned. Anything that didn't fit or he could live without, he had given to charity or thrown away.

Sliding into the hand-stitched black leather seat, Hiccup turned the key in the ignition and the car seemed to roar into life startling a few birds from the tree his mother planted beside his window the day he was born. Hiccup reminded himself to pay his respects to her grave before he put his plan into motion. In the rear view mirror, he noticed Stoick look thoroughly disappointed at the noise the car made as the curtains of a few nearby houses twitched at the disturbance. Hiccup lifted his hand to wave to good-bye but the red bearded giant simply shook his head in frustration and went back into the house, not sparing him a backward glance.

Hiccup let the hand drop to the gear stick.

"Well bud, looks like it's just you and me now", the young man muttered, his voice cracking as he eyed the pile of documents on the passenger seat, "Ready for one final adventure?"

The car seemed to warble in agreement as it revs mounted, the bright acidic green eyes painted on to the steering wheel giving him a look of reassurance. The warmth and pulsing hum coming from the turbo-charged V-8 engine seemed to match Hiccup's heartbeat and finally the boy allowed a bittersweet smile to cross his lips.

With a loud sigh of relief Hiccup, took off the handbrake, slid the car into gear and the pair of travellers pulled out of the drive and down the street. Hiccup had a number of stops to make and he didn't have much time.

He only made it half a mile before he had to stop and break down in tears, no-one hearing his loud sobs, muffled as they were by the thick windows of the car. The best part of working in a scrapyard? Plenty of material to make bullet-proof windows (again, a story for another day).

For a good twenty minutes all Hiccup could do was weep as finally the enormity of his achievement set in.

He had done it. He survived high-school. He survived the day-in, day-out torture that had followed him like a painful shadow. The bruises, cuts, scars and broken bones had been horrible. The taunts, mockery, abuse, constant berating and looks of disappointment had been heart-breaking. Even those who didn't take part in his torture were still guilty for their complete complicit apathy and refusal to help him. He had been fooled and betrayed more than once by those he thought might have been true friends.

The tears all came pouring out as Hiccup bitterly rejoiced his current state. He was of the legal age now to do whatever he wanted and no-one would be responsible but him. He could make his own decisions and live with the consequences leaving all of Berk free of having to deal with him at last. No-one could blame him or laugh at him for anything anymore. And at last he would not be forced to endure the company of people who looked on him with contempt and shame.

The steady reassuring green eyes on the steering wheel met the swollen eyes of the man as he sniffled at his revelation.

Hiccup was free. Surviving his life so far had been the longest most brutal test of endurance any God or man could devise Hiccup thought. As the young man reigned in his raging tears and composed himself, wiping his face with the sleeves of his shirt, Hiccup looked up and saw the quiet open road before him, calling him, enticing him to move forward and finally be free.

This was all Hiccup wanted, just him and Toothless and the open road so he could reach his final destination.

And that was exactly what he was going to do. With a turn of a key the engine exploded back into life and both driver and car sped off, finally unfettered by what had come before.

After today no-one would ever see Hiccup Horrendous Haddock … ever again.

* * *

 **Well there you go!**

 **Intrigued? Interested?**

 **I figured let's get the characters out into the world a little, I'm not sure how some of this plot will go. I've a few ideas but like the rest of my fics, I'll be taking it nice and slow and posting when I feel the chapters are good enough.**

 **I like to theme my chapter titles for my fics so I'm looking for ideas for this story. Do I use a play on words? song titles? movie names? All suggestions are welcome.**

 **For now chapter two is entitled 'DEAD WAIT'**

 **As always any comments or feedback or P.M.'s are greatly appreciated.**

 **Til next time**

 **Be excellent to each other my friends!**


	2. Dead Wait

**Greetings all!**

 **Many thanks for all the encouraging messages and reviews for this story. I really didn't see this idea coming. It just leapt out at me.**

 **Hopefully this chapter will clarify a few things.**

* * *

 **Gone**

 **Chapter – 2**

 **Dead wait**

* * *

 _ **Hiccup Haddock's last day - 9.30am**_

 _ **Berk County Graveyard**_

"I'm so sorry mom … but I have to do this … it's just … so hard!"

The best thing about the Berk graveyard this early on a Saturday morning was the unwritten and unspoken rule.

Anyone who saw you never disturbed you because they were here for the same reason. To speak with their beloved dead.

And Hiccup Haddock had made this his first port of call on what would be his last day. The young man and _'toothless'_ had ploughed through the mountain roads to get here. He had stopped briefly to pick the small bunch of wild flowers he now held in his hand. The Graveyard was beautifully peaceful with the sun warming Hiccup and a delicate breeze flitting through the nearby trees. It was the only place he could achieve any kind of serenity. So it pained him all the more knowing he might never see this place again.

"I know you may not be proud of what I'm doing …. but I can't …. live this life …. Not anymore!" Hiccup murmured desperately as he stood before the grey marble headstone which held the words, emblazoned in gold.

 **HERE LIES**

 **VALKA HADDOCK**

 **BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER**

" _ **Always as beautiful as the day I found you!"**_

If there was anything that declared to the world Stoick the Vast's undying love for his wife, it was this headstone. For the rest of the Haddock plot had become slightly overgrown and the tombstones of the older generations had been allowed to fall into disrepair being overgrown by the forest inexorably creeping through the old iron railings that made up the graveyard's border.

Hiccup had realised the significance of this place at a very early age having been dragged here by his father regularly and being told stories of how wonderful Valka was and how much she loved nature. Despite loving hearing about his mother, Hiccup couldn't understand how that had led to Stoick resenting him for becoming passionate about technology in his academic years. Whenever he spoke to his father of his latest experiments and studies, he couldn't help but get the impression Stoick felt betrayed by his passion. Eventually Hiccup just stopped talking about it so to avoid the Haddock patriarch's disappointed scowl.

' _That might have been the reason Stoick had stopped bringing him here'_ Hiccup mused, _'preferring to mourn for Valka alone'._ Hiccup didn't begrudge his father his grief. But it meant leaving Hiccup to find his own way here and when he finally did discover the way a few years later, he would cry his little heart out to the cold unfeeling stonework. Another example his father's tragically biased favouritism that contributed to the crushing of his heart.

But now on this day, Hiccup Haddock's last day, strangely the 18 year old could not cry as he had done countless times before. He stared at the gravestone in a positively 'stoic' manner. Apparently his last encounter with his father had robbed him of the tears he wanted to shed with his mother. Yet another reason to leave his life behind. Stoick would not steal any more of his tears.

Spurred on by this revelation Hiccup placed the wild flowers on the ground and gently kissed the top of the headstone, imagining it as another one of the countless kisses he would have given his mother had she lived. Taking a step back, the thin lanky 18 year old shuddered a sigh.

"I promise I'll see you soon mom".

At that there was a strong breeze and Hiccup marvelled at how the nearby trees bent and swayed as if they were dancing to a song composed of rustling leaves and bird song. A wave of cherry blossom petals flitted across the Haddock plot, their pink petals causing lovely outbursts of colour in the dark green grass and complemented beautifully with the patches of dandelions all around. In the ever-increasing warmth of the morning Hiccup felt the breeze caress his cheek and a wave of reassurance swept through him from head to toe.

There were no more words to be said and with a fresh energy Hiccup smiled and strode back to _'toothless'_. Taking what had just happened as his mother's blessing, Hiccup drove off to execute his plan.

* * *

 _ **Hiccup Haddock's last day - 11.00am**_

 _ **Berk Secondary Municipal Administration Building, Block:D Ground floor.**_

The greatest thing about cut-backs in local government spending was that now some folks who worked for city hall and didn't want to lose their jobs had to do shifts on a Saturday morning and that certain departments had been farmed out remote little office complexes such as this.

It may not have been great for the workers who were missing time away from their families on the weekend but for Hiccup Haddock it was perfect. He had been sitting in this pokey little office for about an hour now as the notary official and city clerk went over their final checks of all the paperwork Hiccup had presented to them on his arrival.

While they had carried out their duties with professional efficiency, asking all of the appropriate questions and receiving very clipped appropriate answers, Hiccup could not help notice the sympathetic, almost borderline pitying glances they shot in his direction. These two men, these strangers, better than anyone, understood the import of what he was doing. However all three men knew Hiccup was officially an adult and so he couldn't be stopped.

"So Mr Haddock if you could just sign here …. here … and here, then we will be all wrapped up!" the clerk spoke amiably as he passed the last page across the desk to the green-eyed young man. "You do realise that once this is done it will be very difficult to un …." The clerk's warning died in his throat as without hesitation Hiccup signed on the three dotted lines indicated and passed the paper back.

"I understand" Hiccup stated evenly, as the clerk let out a defeated sigh and looked to the notary for some sort of support. The tall man in the grey suit standing beside him simply shrugged and then proceeded to make his mark on the copies he had made. Hiccup's knee twitched in time to the multiple _'THUDS'_ of the clerk's rubber stamp as he sealed each document Hiccup had presented, thus making them official and legally binding.

With movements learned over dealing with hundreds, if not thousands of meetings, the clerk scooped up all of the documents and in moments had them all folded up and placed neatly into a complimentary manila folder that bore the crest of the Berk Council. A dragon with a sword through it. Hiccup smirked. He had finally slain his own particular dragon, except this time it was with a pen rather than a sword.

Hiccup exchanged handshakes with the clerk and the notary, cutting them cheques for their fees which included a little bonus to keep this whole affair quiet. They were bound by law to keep their meeting confidential anyway, but Hiccup figured he couldn't take any chances.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Mr Haddock!" the notary smiled cheerily as he pocketed his fee and gathered his things.

"I hope you have a nice day!" the clerk added.

"Oh I will gentlemen, I will!" Hiccup replied with a wide smile on his face as he and the notary were shown out. As they crossed the lobby, the 18 year old noticed out of the corner of his eye the folder containing the council's copy of his paperwork being taken away to be filed in the archives. Hiccup knew how the bureaucracy of the town worked and most importantly he knew that by the time anyone figured out where to look, it would be too late.

"So?" the Notary asked wryly lighting up a cigarette as they hit the pavement "you really gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

"Well this life hasn't done me many favours in all honesty" Hiccup replied with sarcastic grin.

"Yeah, I gathered" the notary muttered before throwing his hand out for another handshake which Hiccup gratefully returned, "Well, see ya around kid!"

"No!" Hiccup replied sternly "you won't!"

The Notary broke the handshake at the strength behind the words. But rather than taking offence, he simply smiled, shrugged again and walked off, knowing he had other clients to deal with and in the grand scheme of things, this depressing teenager's life probably didn't matter much anyway.

Hiccup wasted no time in getting back into his car and driving off.

* * *

 _ **Hiccup Haddock's last day 12.30pm**_

 _ **Storage unit M26, Berk Storage**_

The fumes in the poorly ventilated storage unit were getting to the point of overpowering. Hiccup felt he was finally going to pass out. He had been in here with _'toothless'_ for 45 minutes as he put the last piece of his plan into action. Hiccup had a contented smile on his face, far too contented for what he was doing.

Just as he was about to feel his eyes shut, shouting and banging at the door of the unit snapped him back to awareness. A thick violent Scottish accent could be heard and Hiccup groaned at the disturbance. Scrambling out of the car, Hiccup stumbled to the open the shutters only to see them thrown up and a huge barrel shaped man grab his shirt and wrench him out into the now blazing sunshine.

"What in Thor's name do ye think yer doin laddie!?" the irate Iron-monger yelled as Hiccup struggled in his grip, his eyes clamped shut at the blinding sunlight.

"Ow! Gobber! Let go …. I can't see!" Hiccup whined in protest.

With a shove Hiccup stood against a wall and Gobber stepped back to the shutter and pushed it so it was all the way open, allowing the debilitating fumes to clear out of the storage unit. The old mad covered his mouth and gripped his nose in disgust.

"I warned yee before to nae be using the paint without the ventilator!" the large blonde man scolded "do yee want to 'ave yer lungs burned inside-out?"

"I was Gobber!" Hiccup retorted, "I only took if off 20 minutes ago when I was finished!"

"That's nae reason boy! If I hadnae come along when I did yee might not 'ave woken up!" Gobber replied as more concern trickled into his voice.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Hiccup uttered morosely.

"Ack enough ah that talk Hiccup! Ure far better than that and yee know it" Gobber snarked back, eager like he always had been, to quash the young boy's thoughts of suicide. It wasn't the first time. After having to persuade Hiccup down from ending his life after a particularly humiliating day at school several years ago, the scrapyard owner and mentor always worried he would try it again. His tactics of genuinely complementing his work and being his emotional support as well as his brusque sense of humour had done wonders for Hiccup's self-confidence and his resilience to see it to the end of High-School.

The two men stood awkwardly for a moment before a knowing smirk donned Gobber's face and he began swaying a bit in excitement.

"Well? Is he ready then?" Gobber asked like a curious child on Snoggletog morning.

Hiccup returned the smile with one his own, his green eyes igniting into life to match Gobber's energy, "Oh yeah, he's ready!"

"Well don't just stand there lad!" Gobber exploded mirthfully "Get him out here! I wan t'ae see 'im!"

With that Hiccup launched back into the dark storage unit as Gobber paced backwards to take in the sight he had been waiting to see for over 5 years.

As before, the wild roar of an engine broke the air.

Gobber took in a huge gasp as out of the shadows and into the light rolled a jet black car that seemed to roll off the pages of one of his many car magazines. The car rumbled like a huge purring kitten as it idled now in front of him and Gobber walked around the vehicle to take in its details which were stunning. Every panel was flawlessly formed, not a dent or scratch to be seen as they flowed over the car like a curved armoured skin. Though it was mostly black, Gobber noticed a dragon-scale motif worked into the edges of the paint-job. Small highlights of grey also caught the man's attention before he came to the back and saw the freshly painted rear spoiler, glistening in the sunshine a fiery red with a white skull emblazoned in the centre of it.

Coming alongside the driver door, he met Hiccup as he got out and practically beamed with pride at the younger man's achievement jovially exulting, "By the Gods laddie, he's amazing! Whey hey!" In the next second he was wrapping his arms around the startled skinny figure and lifting him clear of the ground in a huge Viking-death-grip hug.

"Ugh! … Gobber! … can't … breathe!" Hiccup wheezed out happily before the large man put him down and stepped back.

"Sorry lad!" Gobber chirped, "I just, …. Never thought this day would come! ... he's finally done!"

"Yeah, I'm finished" Hiccup gasped evenly, hoping Gobber wouldn't realise the true implication of his words.

"Aye that you are … Now come on! Get in! I want a picture of you in ure road-monster!" Gobber squealed in total excitement.

Hiccup chuckled as he donned his shades and sat in the driver seat as Gobber fumbled with his camera phone. Looking at the only man he could really call a friend, Hiccup felt he could at least give him this one little memento before he left this life forever. Apart from his mother's grave, leaving Gobber was the hardest part of all of this.

' _CLICK'_

Hiccup got out of the car and shook Gobber's good hand, a warm heartfelt tone in his voice, "thanks for everything Gobber, I won't forget it!"

"Oh It's nae bother lad!" the large man replied before his tone dropped slightly as he gestured towards the back of the storage unit, "you … uh … still want me to take care ah that stuff?"

Hiccup followed the man's gaze to take in what remained of the car's past life. Stacked against the far wall were four weather beaten tyres and all of the old green abused panels that once covered _'toothless'_ chassis. Hiccup gulped looking at the testament of some of the worst years of his life and memories and feelings of that time began constrict his throat even tighter.

"Melt it down!" Hiccup rasped out "all of it! I don't want to see that ever again!"

Gobber immediately had his hand on Hiccup's shoulder drawing the young man's gaze back to him.

"Don't worry laddie, I'll take care of it, you leave it teh ole Gobber!" the scrap-dealer crooned reassuringly, "Come tonight it'll be nothing but a pile of molten slag once my furnace gets through we it!"

"Thanks … and Gobber?..." Hiccup ventured the colour returning to his cheeks. "…. Don't show that picture to anyone, even dad …. If they found out….."

"It's alright…." Gobber interrupted soothingly drawing his borderline son into a far gentler hug "…. It's alright …. I've looked out fer yee for this long haven't I?"

"Yeah you have!" Hiccup replied, desperately and greedily savouring every tactile sensation of the hug, knowing that he would never experience this again. In that moment Hiccup decided he had to go before he broke down again.

After breaking the hug, Hiccup clambered back into _'toothless'_ and steeled himself to drive off. Of everyone Hiccup could think of, the biggest victim of his actions would probably be Gobber. The old two-limbed scrapper knew the life Hiccup had lived and had seen first -hand just how wretched he had felt through everything. As a result Gobber had become the greatest anchor that prevented Hiccup from losing himself in his private maelstrom of despair. So to cut that anchor away now was like cutting off one of his own arms … or legs.

But like with his father, Hiccup knew this had to be done. He had to free of all of it. Both the good and the bad. Letting his last interaction with Gobber being a happy one, full of joy and fulfilment was the best gift Hiccup could think to give to repay all Gobber had done for him. A final memory of them being truly happy.

"Happy travels laddie!" Gobber rumbled smiling warmly.

Hiccup tugged his shades down to perch on the end of his nose, revealing his forest green eyes and flashed a cheeky grin at his life-long mentor and friend.

"You too …. old man!"

Gobber had to stagger suddenly back as Hiccup slammed the car into gear and launched off leaving a pair of burnt rubber marks in the ground. The scrap-merchant exploded with laughter at the outrageous display and danced into the middle of the street, both real and fake arm waving wildly as he hollered elatedly.

"GO ON THEN YEE BOY! ….. GET OUTA HERE BEFORE THIS OLE MAN THROWS YOU IN THA FURNACE TOO! …..HA HA HA! ….. WHEREVER YER GOIN …. DON'T FERGET TELL THEM …. OLE GOBBER SENT YE! …HA HA HA HA!

Hiccup only caught a little of what Gobber had shouted. But seeing the man gracelessly prance about outside the storage unit in his rear-view mirror told him all he needed to know. Gobber was happy for him. And that made Hiccup happy and less guilty for what he was about to do now.

Though he knew it was illegal, Hiccup reached for his phone. But he didn't use it to call anyone. He simply switched it off. He had already cancelled his phone's contract and deleted all of his contact numbers. Not that he had many in the first place. Once it was off Hiccup tossed it in the back seat. Another dead weight cut away. Checking his watch Hiccup realised he had time to make one final stop. It would be brief but he had to know if _they_ would be where he suspected.

This would not take long and once he was done Hiccup would conclude his last day.

After this last stop Hiccup Haddock would set off for the coast road that led to the infamous Raven's Point!

* * *

 **There you are guys!**

 **Another chapter done! It's been very cool to see your reactions to this story. I'm having a lot of fun fleshing this stuff out as there are several steps Hiccup is going through before he goes through with his plan.**

 **As I said before if you have any ideas for chapter titles then do drop me a line and I will see what I can do. For now Chapter 3 is provisionally titled** _ **'NO-WHERE MAN'**_

 **As always any reviews, comments, P.M.s or questions a deeply appreciated.**

 **Until next time**

 **Be excellent to each other!**


	3. Nowhere Man

**Greetings all**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of Gone!**

 **I really don't know where all this is coming from. it's so strange.**

 **Big thanks to all the amazing words of support the last two chapters gathered. It's brilliant to hear from you.**

 **Not much to say but thanks again and I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Gone**_

 _ **Chapter – 3**_

 _ **Nowhere man**_

* * *

 _ **Hiccup Haddock's last day 1.30pm**_

 _ **Berk Forest Park**_

 _ **HICCUP'S POV**_

 **FL:** Everyone ready for the last big blow out of the summer?! It's gonna be so great

 **SJ:** Meet up by the lake as usual … I'm bringing the beer! Snotlout Snotlout Oi Oi Oi!

 **TN:** Can't say what me and butt-elf are bringing but let's just say there's gonna be …. Fireworks?! ;-)

 **RN:** You Munge-bucket! You spoilt the surprise ugh! Worst brother ever #epicfail

 **TN:** Oh yeah sorry! But yeah just to clarify … FIREWORKS! WE ARE BRINGING FIREWORKS! WOOOOHOOOOOO!

 **AH:** Just be careful you don't blow your fingers off or set fire to someone's garden …. Again!

 **TN:** Hey! Theres no way you can prove that was us, we totally got away with what happened at Stoick's!

 **AH:** Oh yeah …. and who had to bandage up you muttonheads afterward?

 **SJ:** Hey Astrid! You can bandage me up anytime babe! xoxoxox

 _Astrid is now offline_

 **TN:** Ha! Burn!

 **RN:** lolz!

 **FL:** And another one bites the dust! #fail

 **SJ:** Shut up or you'll be walking home! Don't be late. We got the whole day to party hard and everyone is gonna be there! PARTY ON!

The great thing about social media was that if you paid attention to what someone was posting, you could find out where they were at any given time. Hiccup had been watching this particular Facebook conversation over various peoples timelines since High-School ended. Apparently these gatherings had happened at least half a dozen times over the past few summer months and not once had anyone invited Hiccup or even asked of his whereabouts. They were blissfully happy in their perfect little clique without the _Hiccup the Useless_ to cramp their style.

' _If that's the way they wanted it, then that's fine by me as well'_ Hiccup thought, bitterly recollecting the posts he had read as he pulled into the area of stunning natural beauty that was Berk Forest Park.

The Park itself covered several hundred square miles and was well known for its wildlife conservation initiatives, camping sites and adventure activities. Several of the peaks within the forest's boundaries where home to not only bears and the odd mountain lion but also numerous extreme sports junkies and even a few rugged survivalist types that believed the end of the world was coming and only those capable of living off the land would prosper. Through the ample forests many paths had been cleared to allow for hill walking and a lot of the rivers used for white-water rafting cut through the landscape to converge with Fireworm Lake which sat like a huge sapphire pool on the Park's edge near the entrance.

' _Toothless'_ quietly rumbled as Hiccup drove down the well-worn road to the picnic area where he knew the gathering was happening. Both driver and vehicle knew this wasn't the place to fully unleash all of the horse-power _'toothless'_ possessed. Disturbing such a tranquil place was not their style. Clearing the tree line, Hiccup brought the jet black muscle car to a halt and looked out the driver window. From his elevated position on the road he had the perfect view down the steep grassy bank and that was where he saw _'them'._

About fifty yards away in the shade of some trees, not far from the lake's edge, sat a large group of teenagers Hiccup knew extremely well, but they didn't know or care to know about him, unless they were making his life a living hell. The scene looked like something out a movie with the party goers joking and bantering light-heartedly in the perfectly picturesque setting like they were carefree, immortal and indestructible.

Hiccup Haddock had been made painfully aware how careless, mortal and very destructible he was by most of those present.

Beside the group, emanating lively rock music, was a huge bright red 4X4 pick-up truck with flame de-calls and the words _'THE ANNIALATOR'_ painted down the side. Hiccup knew the monstrosity of a car well and the arrogant douche-bag inconsiderate enough to illegally park it so far onto the forest's grounds.

"Snotlout" Hiccup grumbled quietly, his foot inadvertently pressing the gas pedal, earning a growl in agreement from _'toothless'_ , the car sharing his master's frustration and self-loathing. Both had been powerless against the brutal ministrations of Hiccup's muscle bound cousin over the years and so to see him still lording it over his fellow students, even after school's end made bile churn in Hiccup's gut. Apparently being the High-School football star still made people want to hang on his every word despite those words being mostly idiotic and self-serving. Right now the master of Hiccup's pain was lounging on the tailgate of his truck, beer in hand and waving grandly, probably regaling his followers of all the amazing things he would accomplish and football games he would win now he had secured his sports scholarship to Berk University (not doubt with the help of Spitelout's ample funds).

Hiccup scanned the rest of the group and recognised all of them. He also knew where each of them was headed in life since none of them would shut up about it as they ignored him in the school halls before graduation.

Dogsbreath, Snorri, Dunbrain and Ack, Snotlout's fellow jocks and cronies weren't going to college but straight into their families' businesses. It disgusted Hiccup that Stoick had even offered Dunbrain and Ack jobs in the Haddock repo business but not him, yet all the while listening to Stoick drone on how one day _'all of it would be his and Hiccup should grateful for the secure future Stoick was working so hard to provide for him!'_ Hiccup seethed that his father, even now, still believed Hiccup would be incapable of providing for himself and using work as part of justifying his neglect. Even before graduation Hiccup personally vowed he would never take over the family business. He knew that if he ever tried to order Dunbrain or Ack around they would simply insult and ignore him.

Hiccup's knuckles whitened as he gripped the steering wheel hard to supress his anger and pain. Now was not the time to succumb to his emotions. He would do that later. Trying to distract himself, Hiccup altered his focus and examined the rest of the group.

The male Thorsten twin, Tuffnut, sat hunched casually over a suspicious looking crate, no doubt the fireworks he spoke about. Hiccup worried about the crazy Thorsten twins' pyromaniac tendencies burning down the forest. But in this moment that concern was overridden by Hiccup knowing how the twins' craziness was countered by a surprisingly creative side. Hiccup wasn't surprised like the others to find out Tuffnut was going to study interior design at the Berk College of Combined Arts. During graduation whilst his arm-cast was being vandalised Hiccup had heard Tuffnut titter about "how good he was with fabrics!"

' _Who knew?'_ Hiccup thought as he followed the male twin's gaze which was now fixed firmly on his female counterpart who sat on the opposite side of the circle. Ruffnut was also planning to go to the Arts College to study performance and acting. It had been one of the greatest, most astonishing shockers of the last few years of High-School that Ruffnut was both a skilled and talented performer, clinching the lead role in the final year show and delivering a mind-blowing performance as Blanche in _'A Streetcar named Desire'_. Rumours of casting agents swirled during the last few weeks of school but no-one was told anything and Ruffnut remained tight-lipped about it all, which was strange for her. Hiccup noted that right now she seemed a little subdued compared the rest of the jovial teens around her and that she sat quite close to the one man who could have been Hiccup's best friend and ally, but had cynically abandoned him to years of torment and bullying.

 _ **Fishlegs!**_

Fishlegs Ingerman. The only teen with whom Hiccup had felt any kind of genuine connection. They had practically grown up together, he was one of the few kids who could match wits with the troubled Haddock child and the two seemed to be heading for a life-long partnership of true friendship. But like most good things in Hiccup's life, his friendship with Fishlegs evaporated and the gentle giant became cold and distant, using his intellect to find ways of hurting Hiccup on new levels, most notably hacking Hiccup's Facebook page and allowing his bullies to post all sorts of horrible things in Hiccup's name thus drawing more mockery, derision and scorn on the hapless teenager.

It was a truly hurtful betrayal and like with his father's treatment, many nights worth of tears were shed over the teen's actions.

Like with the twins, Fishlegs' behaviour was totally alien to his goals and Hiccup had known for years it was the husky man's dream to attend M.I.T. to study engineering. Now that seemed to be turning into reality and despite it all, Hiccup was thankful another of his fellow students was escaping the dark and torturous place that was Berk.

Hiccup's hands were quaking by now and he rested his head on the steering wheel to try and compose himself. Even now at a completely safe distance, in a car that shielded and protected him, Hiccup was still terrified of the assembled group before him, a lifetime of hurts and insults piling on his thin shoulders, tempting him to end things right now and take his bullies with him.

' _No! … Not now … Not here! Don't break … You didn't break for Stoick … You didn't break for mom … You didn't even break for Gobber …. Don't break for them ….. Especially them!'_

"Ha ha ha ha!"

The beautiful lyrical laugh broke Hiccup from his miserable reverie and he snapped his head back up to see where the sound originated.

He knew very well who it was and once he zeroed in on _'her',_ it was like nothing else in the world existed.

There on the opposite side of the group from Snotlout, sitting on the soft grass in a blue summer dress that exposed most of her bare legs, was the mesmerizingly beautiful Astrid Hofferson. It seemed she had just told an amazingly funny joke that had the entire group, bar Snotlout, rolling around in raucous laughter. Hiccup stared as hard as he could, entranced by how gracefully exuberant she was, how her eyes sparkled like the azure blue lake they sat beside and how her golden braid swayed in time to her laughter, carried on the wind like bird song. Hiccup's heart clenched in his chest at the embodiment of female perfection he had hopelessly crushed over since childhood.

She had always been there; travelling on a parallel course to Hiccup and like him was intelligent enough to easily secure her future on her own terms. However the thing about two parallel courses was that their paths rarely crossed and when they did it never ended well. There was that time they were nearly paired together on a school project. But Astrid had protested so strongly that she had been allowed to pick a new partner and due to Elias Svenson getting ill all term, leaving an odd number of pupils in the class, Hiccup was once again abandoned to do the project all by himself. A project he Aced by the way, no thanks to the single-minded, driven Valkyrie who sought nothing but perfection to the exclusion of everything and everyone else.

It was ironic to Hiccup that someone who had treated him with such undeserved resentment and apathy had apparently chosen to pursue a career in physiotherapy and physical science, also studying at Berk University. Hiccup shook his head wryly that to be a physiotherapist meant you had to look after and take care of people who were physically weaker than you. It was a job that required not only physical prowess, knowledge and determination but patience, encouragement and most importantly compassion. Hiccup had been labelled and punished all the time at school for being the weakest of them all. The irony stung him life serrated knife.

' _Where had Astrid's compassion been then? When he had been slammed into lockers and belittled in the corridors?'_ he wondered _'had Astrid only found her humanity over the summer?'_ Hiccup prayed to Odin, Astrid would realise her path required more than just the over-riding obsession to be the best at everything and that perfection was a not something found through the Berkian way of beating something until it gives you what you want.

Hiccup never let his gaze falter from the blonde beauty who had for the longest time held his heart before she crushed it in her desperation to not even be in the same room as him. He wanted to give her everything and in a bout of courageous awkward stupidity tried to tell her so, but she told him no and treated him like he was nothing.

But this litany of woe and self-pity was getting to Hiccup. He had promised not to let himself go just yet, so he committed what he saw to his memory like a photograph.

This was how he would remember her, vivacious, beautiful, formidable, yet sadly, above everything else … unobtainable.

As with all the other places Hiccup had visited this day, the green-eyed teen mentally and emotionally cast off this overwhelmingly heavy piece of baggage. With a long drawn out breath Hiccup let the tension fall from his shoulders, slide down through his legs and pool underneath the car's _'Rip-claw'_ steel radial tyres like an emotional speed-bump.

At that moment Hiccup saw that Astrid was now looking right at him and his car. He saw her motion to the other revellers who also turned their attention to him, shielding their eyes to get a better look, some even sharing animated comments and jokes while others were taking a few steps forward, unsure looks on their faces.

Seeing he had run out of time and not wanting them to discover who he was, Hiccup summoned a small portion of _'toothless'_ power and the black muscle car gracefully rolled away down the road and away from the encroaching teens as they dared to come closer. As they moved away Hiccup could almost feel the years of pain the other School kids had caused him crushed beneath the weight of ' _toothless'_ unyielding and heavy frame.

"At least I've got you bud," Hiccup smiled warmly, earning another gratified rumble from his sleek ride, "Let's finish this!"

* * *

 _ **GENERAL POV**_

 _ **ON THE EDGE OF FIREWORM LAKE, BERK FOREST PARK – 1.25 pm**_

"So there we were … last play of the game … score tied at 33 a-piece and only 27 seconds on the clock! … Things are grim and so it falls to one man to save the day!"

Snotlout revelled in his own self-importance as he yet again regaled his friends with the story of the final football game of the season. The stocky Jorgenson paced back and forth energetically across the narrow tail-gate of his truck, still wearing his oversized football jersey, oblivious to the looks of mild boredom from those who had been forced to listen it ad-nauseaum all summer long. Still, this didn't deter the athletic young man who never missed an opportunity to shamelessly promote himself and his 'god-like' athletic prowess.

"We break HUT HUT!" Snotlout barked, his momentum unstoppable now as he gestured to his fellow jocks who were practically shaking in their seats, the only ones of the group still truly invested in the story. "Dogsbreath makes to pitch the ball to Jorgenson, but oh no! it's a fake-out!" The jocks theatrically gasped as Snotlout grinned "Dogsbreath makes to pitch to Ack! Oh no! **double-fake-out**!" the group as expected made a bigger reaction giving their leader all the encouragement he needed to plough on "Dogsbreath goes to pitch to Ack! …" Snotlout paused for dramatic effect " ….. But no! He turns and actually pitches it to Jorgenson! **IT'S A TRIPLE FAKE-OUT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!** The Mighty Meatheads are in total disarray and the crowd is losing their minds!"

Snotlout dropped his voice, hushing his cheering audience. Pointing to an unknown object in the sky fully immersed is his personal adventure and then reaching out to grab what was an invisible ball.

"The ball sails through the air! ….." again pausing for dramatic effect, "… Jorgenson snatches it as easily as Thor summoning his hammer! He breaks wide and ploughs through the last of the Meathead loser defence and in the last second he makes the end-zone! **TOUCHDOOOOOOWN HOOLIGANS!** The home team take the game and the crowd is going completely wild! Everyone's chanting Snotlout Snotlout Oi! Oi! Oi!"

At the climax of Snotlout's story the Jock threw his hands into the air to a rapturous applause, chanting and laughing from his fellow football players and friends. Having successfully pulled off telling the story again Snotlout did a little victory dance before lounging back down on _'The Annihilator's'_ tailgate the smuggest grin imaginable on his wide face.

This was how Snotlout liked it, sitting just slightly above everyone else as they basked in his presence and appreciated his sheer awesomeness. It was where he belonged, it was what the Jorgenson believed he deserved and he had worked insanely hard all through High-School to manoeuvre himself into his jealously guarded position at the top of his generation's social ladder and food-chain. _'The best thing about being on top?...'_ he thought to himself _'… is that I decide who rises and who falls!'_

And the one person he wanted to rise the most and share his throne of amazingness was the blonde former cheerleader sitting on the other side of the group. Astrid had a soft smile on her face, looking toward the lake making her body twist in a way that accentuated her slim, curvy figure. It drove Snotlout crazy how fine she looked and seeing they would be attending Berk University together with him as an out-and-out football superstar, he knew Astrid would finally succumb to his charms and finally be his.

"It was a great play Snotlout! Genius!" Dogsbreath hollered in respect like the sycophant he was, breaking Snotlout from his private thoughts. The Jorgenson quickly smiled at his former teammate secretly glad he wouldn't have to deal with his sucking up at University and he could focus on _'Astrid-wooing-101'_ without the rest of the jocks getting in the way.

"Totally!" Snorri added in, not to be left out of their leader's good favour.

"Ah it wouldn't have been nothing if you guys hadn't played your part!" Snotlout crooned, sounding almost perfectly genuine. "It's a shame we couldn't stick together to play through college. But don't worry once I'm drafted to the NFL I'll make sure you guys get tickets to all my games, V.I.P. corporate box, the whole 9 yards!"

"Thanks buddy!" Dogsbreath chirped in thanks.

"You rock dude!" Lars, the full-back threw in, not to be left out, despite the fact that he hated Snotlout's guts as he just missed out on the highly coveted sports-scholarship the Jorgensen boy won and now was being forced into joining his dad on Berk's police force instead.

"Yeah I _do_ rock!" Snotlout smugly replied, accepting every piece of praise with his regular not-humbleness, grabbing himself another beer. As he raised the bottle to his lips, he spied out of the corner of his eye that Astrid still wasn't looking at him. Seeing that wasn't going anywhere for now, he turned his attention the other attractive blonde female of the gang who, in contrast to the lively spirit of the group, was twirling her long blonde braids and looking very thoughtful.

"Hey Ruff! You've been pretty quiet! What's up?" The stocky Jorgenson asked flexing his muscles, "Stunned into silent awe by the Snotman and his Thor worthy feats of awesomeness?!"

"Nah! Just tired", Ruffnutt, replied as she gestured nonchalantly with her soda bottle before throwing up her elbow to lean against Fishleg's shoulder, "I think all the hot air around here is getting to me!"

"Well if Fish-face there is smothering you, why don't you come over here where _**the king of cool is**_?" the Jorgenson crooned waggling his eye brows, secretly disgusted that Fishlegs of all people seemed to have captured Ruffnut's attentions as of late, depriving him of one of his adoring fans.

"Leave her alone Snotlout, she's not feeling well!" Fishlegs muttered staring hard at Snotlout, confusing the jock as to where the heavy-set teen's backbone had suddenly sprung from.

"Urgh fine!..." Snotlout blustered, waving his hand dismissively in the air trying to remain un-intimidated and casual "just keep her icky germs away from me! …. I gotta stay healthy when I start college in a few weeks!"

"Hey leave my sister alone Ass-lout!" Usually this insult wouldn't have done anything but when the dark haired Jorgensen noticed that it came from Tuffnut who was also glaring at him now for some reason, Snotlout felt he wasn't raised up on his truck but stuck in deep dark hole under the piercing gaze of the former wide-receiver.

"Jeeze fine! Whatever!" Snotlout growled, finally having enough messing with the small-fries and going straight for the big fish. "Hey Astrid!" Snotlout sing-songed, pleased beyond measure at finally gaining the girl's undivided attention, "there's room enough up here on the Annihilator for two you know!" Snotlout winked and threw her his most charming grin as he stroked his meaty hand invitingly over the vacant space on the tailgate beside him.

"Wow Snotlout!" Astrid exclaimed, "that's wonderful to hear! For a while I was worried !" the group looked over at her confused. Though they all hung out together and considered each other close friends, Astrid had never genuinely accepted any of Snotlout's poor attempts at coming on to her. So for to her do so now was a bit odd.

"Really babe?" Snotlout asked wide eyed with anticipation, his smugness reaching _'Thor'_ sized proportions

"Oh yeah! I'm sooooo happy!" Astrid sing-songed back before her smile altered from happiness to mocking sarcasm "For a while I was worried there wasn't enough room on that truck for you _and_ your ego! And for the record, I am not your babe!"

There was silence for a few moments as Astrid's words sunk in but they had the desired effect in the end. As if on some weird shared signal the entire group exploded into raucous uncontrollable laughter with Astrid her-self rocking back and forth on the ground, her laughter representing the group's combined amusement. Snotlout, stunned into silence and furious that he had been made to look a prize jackass in front of everyone simply huffed, red-faced where he sat and downed what remained of his drink. His sharp green eyes surveyed the still laughing group, his bitter mind, already plotting how to get his revenge on everyone that had the nerve to laugh at him.

"Hey guys? Who's that?" Astrid asked curiously as the laughter died down to fits of giggles and chuckling.

"Who? Where?" Tuffnut responded, swivelling defensively on top of his crate, worried it was the park rangers or worse the cops here to confiscate his beloved cache of fireworks.

"Up there you muttonhead!" Astrid said more worriedly now, pointing up the grassy embankment to the ominously dark car perched up on its ridge above them. She couldn't make out the driver, hidden in the shadows of the interior, but it was clear whoever they were, they were looking straight at them.

"Ummmm I don't know", Fishlegs muttered, his eyes narrowed inquisitively trying to shield his gaze from the rising sun's glare with his arm, "I've never seen that car around here before …. though it does look familiar."

"Ah forget it!" Snotlout declared to reassert his dominance, jumping down and taking a couple of macho yet slightly tipsy steps through the group towards the dark vehicle, "it's probably some up-his-own-ass tourist from the city looking to steal our little piece of Valhalla!"

"I don't know" Fishlegs pressed on, his mind working frantically to unravel the mystery without it resulting in a confrontation, "I could swear I've seen it somewhere before".

"Maybe it's some creepy … stalker …. murderer … guy …" Ruffnut rasped spookily, raising her hands up like claws and giving knowing sinister looks to her fellow teens "… who likes to prowl the countryside and prey upon unsuspecting teens celebrating their going to college!"

"Oh no!" Tuffnutt cried in a girly terrified voice jumping on top of his crate, eyes wide and arms flailing "Run and hide in fear of the dastardly …. dreaded ….. THE BUZZKILLER!"

"Oh no my good man!" snorri chimed in surprisingly, launching forward and wrapping his hands playfully around Dogsbreath's neck,"he's probably called … The monstrous …. JOY-STRANGLER!"

"Oh no no no! We can do better than that!" Ruffnutt declared rising up, now in full actress mode and pointing at the faraway vehicle her-self, "Yay behold! He who is known and hated throughout the land by revellers everywhere! …. You can only beg for mercy from …. THE PARTY-POOPER!"

"Well whoever he is, he's not gonna ruin our day, c'mon guys!" Snotlout barked stomping forward, drawing Snorri and Dogsbreath from their rough-housing to fill in beside him.

"Wait! don't go confront him! He really could be dangerous!" Fishlegs urged as he came forward as well with Tuffnut to head off the angry Jorgensen footballer.

"Ah shut up _Fishface!_ " Snotlout growled as he kept waking up the embankment toward the strange car.

The assembled group stopped as the vehicle suddenly moved off, it's engine rumbling and pulsating powerfully as it rolled away down the road, back over the ridge and out of sight, a slight flash of red breaking up what was a solid yet sleek black shape.

"See! Whoever he is, he's obviously a wimp when he sees the Snotman coming!" Snotlout declared arrogantly, strutting back to his seat on his truck and puffing out his chest at seemingly driving the stranger off from forty yards away.

"Yeah! A wimp with a pretty sick ride!" Tuffnut interrupted enthusiastically as he and the rest of the group resumed their seats, "Seriously I think those were Rip-claw alloys! And did you hear that engine?

"It looked something out of The Fast and the Furious! I wouldn't mind meeting the driver!" Astrid said a bit absent minded, a strange feeling threatening to grow in her mind.

"Ah it's probably a cheap body-kit!" Snotlout growled as he slapped the side of his truck, resuming his boastful tone from before "Now _'The Annihilator'_ here! She is the real deal! Over 5000 pounds of pure, unadulterated muscle!"

"Yeah and none if brains!" Astrid cut in, igniting yet another chorus of laughter at Snotlout's expense, leaving the Jorgenson jock again red-faced in frustration.

"What?! … ah … urgh …. Hng…. Shut up Astrid!" Snotlout pouted. Being insulted a second time and still not having formed any kind of witty retort, Snotlout fumed. But seeing how to best manipulate those around him, he quickly snapped back to his role as the magnanimous host and jumped up into the back of the truck to rummage around in a bright red ice box. "Hey! I know what'll get this party swinging!" Snotlout cried joyously as he spun back to the group his thickly muscled arms cradling at least a dozen bottles, " **MORE BEER!"**

A round of cheers went up as bottles of beer flew from the cooler into eager waiting hands to satisfy parched throats and raise youthful spirits. Though slightly troubled by the strange car and its mysterious occupant, now it was gone Astrid simply shrugged and took another drink, deeming it not worth worrying about. Whoever it was obviously didn't have any reason to stay or wanted to be alone and there was plenty of room in the vast forest for everyone. And even if it was some serial-killer Astrid wasn't worried. She could best anyone if she was confronted alone yet she was even safer as she was surrounded by her friends so nothing bad could happen. It had been a pretty amazing summer for her and like her friends, she looked forward to a prosperous future in going off to college to achieve her personal dreams of greatness.

As she looked around the circle, already framing the memory in her rose-tinted mind, Astrid Hofferson was certain everyone that graduated Berk High-School from that year would get exactly what they wanted.

Everyone.

* * *

 _ **HICCUP'S POV – 1.50 pm**_

' _Toothless'_ and Hiccup exited the Forest Park faster than they arrived. Hiccup took a sharp right turn and with the last of his shackles cast off and the last of daemons left behind in the dust, Hiccup pressed his foot to the gas and followed the road towards the coast.

As the car sped up, Hiccup revelled in the might he had at his fingertips now as he changed gears urging his eager vehicle on even faster. Soon they were nothing more than a black blur with red-highlights barrelling down the road. Alone they were weak, unusable, powerless. But together Hiccup knew they were unstoppable and the feeling made his heart soar.

30 minutes later, man and car burst out of the tree-line on the coast road and Hiccup laughed with joy at the beauty all around him. The infinite seas that thrashed against the cliffs below them, the omnipotent sun that ravished the tar-mac of the road making the very air shimmer and boil and the wailing roar of ' _toothless'_ V8 engine demanding the car be acknowledged as an equally untameable force of nature himself.

Hiccup smiled as he raced by a sign post that indicated he was close to his destination. But he didn't need to read it. He could already see where he was going. There up ahead, the road began to rise in a very long, yet very steep right hand curve and the son of Stoick the Vast saw in the distance the peak of the dark and foreboding cliffs the road was built on. Set over 400 feet above sea level was a tight blind-man's turn with only a meagre steel crash barrier to prevent people from falling off the edge to the jagged rocks and crashing waves below.

Against the sheer force and power of _'toothless'_ Hiccup knew that barrier would stand absolutely no chance. Pushing his foot even harder to the floor and drawing a piercing shriek from the car around him, Hiccup and _'toothless'_ raced up the road towards the death-trap that was ...

Raven's Point!...

* * *

 **Hey all**

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

 **I couldn't let this little arc finish without including an encounter with the gang. As you can see there's a lot going on with them and it will factor into the future of the story a quite a bit.**

 **I tried to give Toothless a bit more personality in this chapter as he is still an incredibly important part of Hiccup's life. Be warned now, Toothless is still just a car and not some sentient being like Herbie or an alien robot or anything. Like a lot of beloved family vehicles, Toothless has his quirks and idiosyncrasies and seeing Hiccup built him from the frame up, there is a strong emotional connection between them. I'm trying not to make Toothless any particular model of car. I figured its best left to your own imaginations. The next chapter is gonna feature Toothless and Hiccup heavily and mark the end of this particular arc.**

 **To all sports fans I apologise in advance. I know nothing about American football. I just grabbed some definitions off Google because they sounded cool.**

 **Also, as you can see the whole idea of social media will be a bit of a theme in some chapters. Sites like Facebook play an incredibly important part of our lives and allow us to share wonderful and amazing things. So when that gets turned and used for something really dark and nasty, it is a heart-breaking scenario to be in. I'm not getting out my soapbox to preach any kind of secret message here. It's just this is a modern AU and Facebook would exist and play just as big a role here as it does in real life. And I'm not being paid to promote Facebook, it's just the only social media I use.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's definitely fun to write. The next chapter is provisionally called " FURY ROAD"**

 **As always any questions, P.M's reviews or comments are really welcome.**

 **Till next time…..**

 **Be excellent to each other!**

 **Razor95**


	4. Fury Road

**Greetings all!**

 **Many thanks to folks who left reviews last chapter. It's so fun to see the different reactions, insights and comments these stories inspire. Big shout outs this time to my long time supporters _'Transformers 0'_ and _'thearizona'_ and _'mc arno'_. I really appreciate it when you guys get in touch and you always have something interesting to say. **

**To reply to a FAQ, Most High School AU's have the romance / redemption story between Hiccup and the others take place because Hiccup and Astrid got paired with each other on the well-used plot device of 'the school project' so while those are awesome, I figured why not see how it affects everyone when that** _ **doesn't**_ **happen?**

 **Well, here is the climax of the current arc. I hope you guys like the structure it uses. Originally this arc was going to finish last chapter but thanks to the aforementioned _'Transformers0'_ I managed to figure out a way of writing what I hope will be a compelling chapter as well as expanding on Hiccup's relationships. Be forewarned I still know nothing about cars so it's all either made up, what I've seen in movies or stuff skimmed from Wikipedia. Also this chapter does contain talk about suicide and dealing with that issue so while I have no experience in that area I hope I handle it well enough.**

 **That said ...**

 **... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gone**

 _ **Chapter – 4**_

 _ **Fury Road**_

 _ **white line - white line - white line - -white line - white line -white line - white line - white line - white line - white line**_

The ever-repeating markings that divided the road had become one barely perceptible blur that pulsed beside _'toothless'_ as he and Hiccup sped along the coast road towards to the base of Raven's Point. The trees that lined the road on the left were nothing more than a verdant haze as they seemed to hiss in pain in Hiccup's wake, begging the boy not to go through with his plan. In contrast, on the right, the sea was a detached calm witness to what was transpiring, as the black bolt of flesh and steel powered towards its goal.

Hiccup glanced out the window towards the ocean. There were dark clouds on the horizon. A storm was coming.

' _Good!'_ Hiccup thought, _'a heavy cleansing shower of rain to wash the remnants of his life away.'_

By now the Hiccup and _'toothless'_ were at the base of the cliffs and due to an intersection in the road Hiccup had to shift all the way back down to first gear and bring the car to brief halt. After waiting a few moments to ensure no other traffic was coming Hiccup and _'toothless'_ launched off again, building up torque and momentum to reach the summit where his life would end.

* * *

 _ **First Gear**_

As he began to pick up speed again, Hiccup watched the Tachometer on the dashboard climb. A deep bassy, yet mournful warble from _'toothless'_ not only made the whole car shake but seemed to question why Hiccup was doing this. Hiccup gripped the gear stick, feeling it shudder as old memories he had wrestled with shivered their way through his body.

 **" _Hah! Look at the fraidy cat Hiccup!"_** Snotlout's taunting voice rang out in his memory, **" _What ya gonna do now fishbone? Runaway and cry like a little baby? Like always! Ha ha ha!"_**

"I'm not running away!" Hiccup growled to himself as the road began its incline. It seemed that even the landscape itself was conspiring to stop him, reminding him just how powerless and insignificant he was.

 **" _Gods Hiccup! Why are you so weak?"_** the memory of Dogsbreath now cut in to Hiccup's imagination, the feeling of the large boy's boot from a particularly memorable beating tingling on his chest.

"I'm not weak, I'm doing this because I don't have any other choice!" Hiccup retorted his grip on the wheel becoming ever tighter.

 **" _Liar!"_ ** Stoick's voice now roared at him as Hiccup recalled how he had vehemently yet futilely denied he had anything to do with the garden shed burning down that time. **_"What am I going to do with you boy?!"_** His father had scowled as he roughly cuffed Hiccup on the back of the head, **_"And as usual it's going to be me who will have to clean up your mess! Why can't you follow even the simplest of orders!?"_**

"You never gave me any orders that were worth following!" Hiccup screamed at his non-existent father, his high pitched nasally voice actually hurting his own ears as it bounced around the sealed interior of his car.

"I'm not weak! I. AM. NOT WEAK! I am not afraid and this is only thing I can do to stop you all!"

Hiccup hated how hollow his own words sounded against the life of misery that was playing itself on superfast repeat in his head. In a way he knew every single word his bullies and tormentors had said was true. Hiccup just didn't want to admit it. He knew he was fighting a losing battle and what he was planning was indeed the ultimate act of cowardice.

To find some respite and to drown out the taunts in his mind, Hiccup hit the button that lowered the car windows. A loud whoosh of the passing wind and the cacophony of nature filled the vehicle along with a small maelstrom of air that chaotically tousled Hiccup's wild auburn hair.

Immediately Hiccup felt some relief but no matter how loud the noise of nature was, it still didn't ease his pounding heart as he pushed in the clutch and pulled the gear stick towards him.

* * *

 _ **Second Gear**_

The noise of the engine stepped up a tone as more power filtered into the pounding V-8 engine that was dragging both man and machine forward. The mixture of oxygen and gasoline seemed to couple with Hiccup's pain and self-loathing, fuelling the deadly beast-machine and made _'toothless'_ roar angrily as the car literally devoured the road in front of him.

"Come on bud! Let's go!" Hiccup rasped, feeding off the heat and rage pouring out his car's engine bay as the Tach climbed steadily higher and the incline of the road got steeper. "Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on!" the teen repeated endlessly as he let his hatred of himself turn outward and Hiccup finally allowed himself to acknowledge his righteous indignation at those who had incessantly hurt and wronged him.

"Damn you! Damn you all!" Hiccup raged as he switched hands and pounded his good arm against the steering wheel, _'toothless'_ eyes now glaring to reflect his owner's ire that was pouring out of him.

' _They did this. They all drove him to this course of action and they would all pay the price!'_ Hiccup growled again as more memories threatened to overload him.

 **" _Hey useless! You got an appointment with your locker door! BAM!"_**

 **" _No! I won't go out with you, Ewwww!"_**

 **" _Hey Hiccup! You do know your name means runt don't you? Oh yeah of course you do! Because you are one! Ha!"_**

 **" _Stop squirming and take your lumps like a man fishbone! THWACK!"_**

 **" _He'll only drag me down and I won't let that happen!"_**

 **" _Ugh! Why do you waste your time with all these foolish gadgets and toys?! Why couldn't you be more like your mother?!"_**

Hiccup's vision became watery as tears once again threatened to pour down his stricken face for the second time this day. The emotion that had been building in his soul for most of his life was now violently erupting out of him as he and _'toothless'_ stampeded up the road to the most dangerous corner in all of Berk. It was a deadly, explosive mixture and Hiccup knew the fuse had been ignited in him by the day's events and a lifetime of misery.

Cocooned in his dark armoured shell, It was a far cry from the idyllic, joyful scene he had witnessed his former classmates enjoying in the forest.

' _Why did he go there?'_ Hiccup wondered to himself as the memory of only an hour ago served to exacerbate his rage _. 'Why did he even care about what they were doing? Why should they sit there carefree and fun-loving and he be left to fade away into nothingness with no-one to even care about him?'_

"Let's see them laugh after this!" Hiccup mockingly scoffed as he took his hand off the wheel and with another swift push of the clutch pedal he jabbed the gear-stick with all his might forward, propelling the car faster.

The spark of pain that went up his arm, seeing it was his injured hand he was using to change gears, reminded Hiccup of all the pain he had suffered and he vowed he would never feel it ever again. He had seen his bullies one final time and they would stay there, locked away in his mind, never to be seen in the flesh again. He had been in their presence, tested his resolve ... and let them go.

Hiccup knew how tempting it could have been to simply plough _'toothless'_ down the grassy bank in the forest and mow down as many of them as he could, brutally claiming the vengeance and retribution his darker thoughts so desperately sought and tried to convince him he deserved.

But Hiccup was not a murderer. The only life that had been at stake was his and Hiccup was determined to keep it that way. At least no-one could accuse him of ruining anyone else's life now. Because Hiccup was now free. Hiccup would be beyond all of their reach now.

* * *

 _ **Third Gear**_

The change in the engine's tone and the sudden jolt of speed startled Hiccup in way that was quite foreign to him. He was so deep in his thoughts, he realised he was drifting to the wrong side of the road. Snapping the wheel to instantly correct his mistake, jarred Hiccup on every level to the point where he was shaking as wildly as the needle on the speedometer as it danced inexorably to ever higher numbers.

As Hiccup trembled, the wind in the car seemed to target his neck and breeze down the collar of his hoodie. In a chilling instant he could feel the cold wash down his spine, lancing every vertebra on the way, only to plummet into his stomach and latch on with a firm, nearly paralysing grip.

Hiccup's pressure on the accelerator pedal lessened slightly as the enormity of what he was doing came back to him.

"How can I do this bud?" Hiccup asked _'toothless'_ knowing he wouldn't get any response but not caring anyway, "it's too much … it's always been too much!" he lamented as _'toothless'_ continued to growl at Hiccup's sadness.

"Maybe I could go back?!" the boy posited, going through the myriad of ways he could try to undo what had happened so far. It would be difficult but not impossible as Hiccup's resolve began to weaken, a lifetime's worth of fears and insecurities piling back on to his shoulders weighing both him and his car down, slowing their ascent up the road.

 ** _"look at him shake lads! I think he's going to wet himself!"_** one of the jocks sneered during one of his many rounds of mockery. High-School should have been a sanctuary that would prepare Hiccup for life in the real world, but it had become a prison with corridors filled with fear and tension. It became a gauntlet Hiccup had to run everyday to try and avoid his peers' capricious desires. A gauntlet he usually lost.

It seemed no-where was safe as Hiccup then recalled one distant Saturday afternoon,

 ** _"But dad, I don't want to go outside with them!"_**

Hiccup was quaking before his huge father as Stoick lectured him on the porch in front of his so called _'friends'_ who had all come to his house and politely requested if Hiccup could _'come out and hang with them'_.

 ** _"Nonsense Hiccup!"_** Stoick sternly declared, either not noticing or caring for the terror in his son's eyes and the predatory glee in his bullies' eyes behind him. **_"You really need to get out and play with your friends!"_** Stoick continued patronizingly, **_"And I'm locking all the doors and windows, so don't even think about sneaking back into the house! You have to learn how to socialise or you'll end up with no-one liking you. Do you good too, so it will!"_**

 ** _"But dad….."_** Hiccup pleaded, no longer above begging and debasing himself in front of everyone for the slightest scrap of respite.

 _ **"ENOUGH!"**_ Stoick bellowed, **_"Go along and play now! You lot will take care of my son and make sure he has fun!"_**

 _ **"Oh don't you worry uncle Stoick!**_ " Snotlout crooned with amazingly convincing sincerity, ** _"Me and my little cuz are gonna have a whale of a time!"_**

 _ **"Excellent! See you later Hiccup!"** _ and with that the vast man was gone, back into the house to watch the game with his adult friends. While macho cheers came from within his home, Hiccup didn't even try to hide his fear filled, rabbit-in-the-headlights expression as he turned to look at the gang. They were hunters and he was the prey.

He had always been the prey and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. How could he for he was nothing but weak, scrawny and ultimately … terrified.

Hiccup was so consumed he barely registered himself changing up another gear. His moves had become second nature as he sub-consciously slid the gearstick smoothly back, drawing a more gentle surge out of his black muscle car to combat the increasing steepness of the cliff-side road.

* * *

 _ **Fourth Gear**_

"I tried bud, I tried so hard … but no matter what I did, nothing was ever good enough!" Hiccup groaned as he cycled through everything he had done to find favour with those that seemed bound and determined to destroy him, physically, mentally and emotionally.

And for absolutely no logical or justifiable reason the genius boy could discern or understand. He had literally used every trick in the book to get them to leave him alone, but it didn't seem to work.

 _ **"Sure I'll do your homework Dunbrain!"**_

 _ **"Chores are all done dad! The house is spotless!"**_

 _ **"Shouldn't be a problem to edit the film for you … oh don't worry, I never wanted the credit anyway, you take it!"**_

 _ **"Look Fishlegs, I get it … it's cool … you can't be seen with me in school but we can hang out during the holidays …. That just makes the holidays more fun right?!"**_

 _ **"Ah, didn't need those shoes anyway …. they weren't my style"**_

 _ **"Need a wingman to make you look better? …. Sure no problem …just let know when to scram."**_

 _ **"Oh yeah! that was a really funny thing you put on my Facebook page Snorri … ha ha … got loads of 'interesting' responses!"**_

 _ **"Please Snotlout, just leave me alone….I'll give you whatever you want!"**_

"Whatever you want …" the words poured involuntarily out of Hiccup's mouth as the world continued to race by and the brooding cloudy sky along with the blind-man's corner at the peak of Raven's Point got closer and closer. Hiccup thought about those three words which had become the mantra of his adolescence.

" _ **Whatever you want"**_

And Hiccup _had_ given them whatever they wanted. He played whatever role his various tormentors designed for him. For a while Hiccup figured he could trade away parts of himself for a better life or a sliver or respect. Everything that was him seemed to be on offer, to be taken by others or bartered away by himself. If Hiccup bowed and scraped and cow-towed to whatever was demanded of him then maybe he would be accepted … maybe even liked. In the forest park as he watched his former classmates, he even considered driving down and showing _'toothless'_ off to them, knowing they would love the car and possibly even him by default when he told them he had built _'toothless'_ himself.

But no.

They had already abused _'toothless'_ simply by how he looked and Hiccup knew the chances were high they would try and steal the new and improved version if they had the chance, leaving him in the dirt.

It was a sad state of affairs, as much now as it was then.

No matter what Hiccup offered, a happy fate was not destined for him and so when Hiccup turned 13, he decided on a new course of action. A course of action that was culminating in this high-speed rampage as Hiccup thrust the gearstick forward for the last time, the car now feeling more like an extension of his body that was bonded to him rather than a separate mechanical entity.

* * *

 _ **Fifth Gear**_

The peak of the cliff was now clearly visible and Hiccup licked his dry wind swept lips as he tried to focus on his target. The red light marker that would flash when traffic was coming from opposite side of the blind-man's turn was reassuringly still dark. It also warned motorists at night of the sheer drop that awaited anyone foolish enough to take the cliff-top turn at high speed, lest they launch off the edge and down to the crushing rocks far below. At this time on a Saturday afternoon the road was always quiet, seeing most residents preferred the more direct inland roads. Everything was free and clear for what Hiccup planned to do and so he wouldn't screw up and hurt someone again.

It always seemed to be like that. Hiccup was always being accused of hurting those around him, either by his actions or by association. And yet the irony was, the only person who really got hurt was him.

It was a ruthlessly depressing cycle and Hiccup let his tears flow further as he remembered that day 2 years ago when it all became too much and he tried to end his life in Gobber's scrapyard.

"Al … _sniff_ … Almost …. _Agh!_ …. Almost there!" Hiccup whimpered as he spied the end of his journey in sight whilst remembering the incident that had started him on it in the first place.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 2 years ago 'The Forge' (General POV)**_

"Wha in Helheim Laddie!? wha on Thor's green earth where ya thinkin?!" the huge set Iron-monger and Hiccup's only real friend begged as he cradled the traumatised boy in his arms as they both lay sprawled messily on the scrapyard floor.

The air was filled with the dirt, dust and metallic debris thrown up by the huge pile of scrap metal that had been dropped from the magnetic crane. It stung the eyes and burned the throat, but the veteran metal-worker had become immune to its effects so he recovered quickly.

It was the boy in his arms he feared for. Had he not glanced out of his office window and seen what Hiccup was doing, (deliberately standing right in the drop-zone beneath the automated machine's huge lethal cargo) he wouldn't have miraculously sprinted across the dumping yard and dived through the air pulling the boy out the way of the falling debris at the last second.

"Did ya not heard me lad?! Grey Odin's balls! What's goin on in that head ah ures?!"

Hiccup didn't respond to the flabbergasted question but continued to shudder as the enormity of what was going on hit him. Slowly Gobber got both of them up to their knees and he ran his working hand all over Hiccup's body checking for any injuries. Thanking Odin for finding no physical harm bar a few scrapes, Gobber's heart sunk as he then desperately searched the boy's desolate, dull green eyes for any sign of life or desire to live.

To his horror he found none. Just the 'thousand-yard-stare' of someone who looked like they were dead already, but didn't even know it yet. To bring Hiccup out of his daze Gobber cupped the boy's cheek in his huge calloused hand and gave him a gentle shake.

Hiccup's eyelids fluttered briefly and he seemed to come back to some form of lucidity, his green irises finally focusing on the blue eyes of his boss, mentor and friend.

"Hiccup …. Why?" Gobber asked breathlessly, fearing anything above a whisper would shatter the pale teenager in front of him.

"They made me … wear a dress …. Gobber …." Hiccup muttered tonelessly.

"Wha!?" was all the blonde man could say in his utter confusion at the statement causing Hiccup to resume talking in his emotionless monotone.

"We had gym first period …. After, when I got out of the showers … they had taken all my clothes … all that was left hanging in my space ….. was my underwear and ... a dress ….. it had blue and yellow flowers on it …. was actually quite pretty!"

"Hiccup ... Who are 'they'? Who did this?!" Gobber asked as rage at Hiccup's treatment began pouring into his tone like the molten steel in his furnace.

"Couldn't stay in the locker rooms …. Couldn't get out ….." Hiccup continued on reciting the torture like a dull shopping list "…. they forced me to wear it …. Had to get to class ….. everyone thought it was hilarious ….. except Astrid ….. turns out it was her dress ….. they'd stolen it from her locker … she wasn't happy … yelled at me for making her stay in her gym clothes ….. they all just ... kept laughing."

To say Gobber was shocked and appalled was an understatement. He made to stand, to go and do something about this, but Hiccup simply held on to his arms tighter keeping the gentle-giant's focus on him.

"Tried to get sent home ….. Principal Treacherous said I couldn't …. No adult supervision … and would …. teach me a lesson for pranking Astrid ….. for stealing from the girl's locker rooms ….. had to sit through the whole day ….. had to run home …. make sure dad didn't find out ….. only just got changed when he came home … came right here ….. and I …. I…I…."

"You wha laddie?" Gobber asked desperately as the forlorn teenager trailed off, his thin body now violently shaking as tears burst from his eyes.

"I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE GOBBER!" Hiccup screamed as he drove his head into Gobber's chest, violently sobbing "I want ….. I…. I WANT TO DIE!"

Gobber's arms quickly enveloped the boy in an all-encompassing hug. This was not his run of the mill Viking-death-grip hug but a tender embrace that practically swallowed the boy up, hiding him from the world and all the torments that seemed to be targeting him. Gobber tried to pour all of his love and affection for his best friend's son into the embrace like he would fill a mold with a new piece of molten steel. But as the boy continued to weep uncontrollably Gobber felt his own eyes water with guilt at being more or less powerless to help Hiccup, knowing first-hand how much the odds of life were stacked against him.

They stayed like that for a long time until Hiccup ran out of tears to shed and Gobber had to more or less carry him up to his office. Once there, Hiccup passed out on the sofa and Gobber retrieved a bottle of his favourite Scottish whiskey from its hiding place and took a few drinks to steady his nerves and formulate what he was going to say to the boy once he woke up.

* * *

 _ **End Flashback, The present with Hiccup, nearing Raven's point**_

The sound of gulls trilling through the air brought Hiccup from his dark memories setting him back firmly on course. The large white sea-birds where rising and swooping on thermals from the sea below and they seemed to be following the raging muscle car as it came within a only few hundred yards of the tight hairpin turn showing no signs of stopping or slowing down.

Hiccup was loudly sobbing as he drove, his breathing erratic. At this point he could feel _'toothless'_ was resisting him, the vehicle itself trying to pull Hiccup back from the edge of his insane drive to _'freedom'_.

But Hiccup knew how to motivate his black steed, having built him from the frame up and knowing his bud as thoroughly as he knew himself. Taking a huge gulp of breath, Hiccup steadied himself just long enough to slam down the clutch and rip the gear stick back into the car's highest gear, sending the speedometer on a smooth course to its highest number and the Rev counter vibrating wildly into the red zone, showing just how much insane power he was now wielding.

* * *

 _ **Sixth Gear**_

As the top of the cliff approached even faster now, Hiccup's vision began to blurr and a white haze began to encroach all around him. It looked as if the world itself, anticipating the young man's designs had decided to erase all that it was, leaving Hiccup with only a narrow tunnel vision of the road between himself and his final destination.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes in response, bringing what he saw into razor sharp clarity. He could see everything, feel everything. The smoothness of the tarmac beneath him, the fluffy yet dark clouds overhanging the cliff top ready to catch him like a huge comfy mattress, the warring winds he cut through like an infernal sword and the fiery heat from _'toothless'_ pulsing core.

This was it. The culmination of his 18 years of life. This was day that it all ended. The hurt, the betrayal, the neglect, the disappointment.

Like dying wounded animals refusing to accept their fate, the voices in Hiccup's head lashed out one final time as if to convince him he wasn't capable of doing what he needed to do:

" _ **You're such a Fishbone!"**_

" _ **Learn to fight back Hiccup, you can't let yourself be a wimp!"**_

" _ **I'm sorry Hiccup but they won't leave me alone if I hang around you!"**_

" _ **You're the son of Stoick the Vast? What a loser!"**_

" _ **I can't believe I'm related to you hic – hic – Hiccup!"**_

" _ **Why do you constantly embarrass me like that!? Ugh! Your mother would be so disappointed!"**_

" _ **WEAK ….SCRAWNY ….USELESS …. HOMO …. PUNY …. MISTAKE ….. RUNT ….. WASTE ….. DORK …. PATHETIC …. DIE!"**_

Hiccup could see the corner of the cliff now and with a roar of anger he shut the voices out of his mind for good. They had had their chance to persuade him, but this time he would _not_ listen to them. Hiccup would not be beaten by cruel deeds and spiteful words. Not anymore.

This was the last day that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third existed.

The corner and it's infamous death drop were now dangerously close and Hiccup in his final act let his eyes close in readiness. He knew people would ask questions like _'Why did he do it?'_ And _'How did no-one see it coming?'_ But in the end Hiccup accepted that the questions were just as pointless as the answers. In the end all that was relevant was the deed.

And like that Hiccup let everything he was fall away, leaving nothing but a man with a beating heart and thrumming engine to counterpoint the gentle breeze that fluttered around the heights of Raven's Point.

This was the moment he had been waiting for and everything went white!

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

The thing about suicide is ….

Hiccup Haddock no longer believed in it…

Oh there was definitely a time when Hiccup truly believed that if his life ceased, both he and everyone around him would be happy. And he felt angry at himself for allowing such wretched feelings to nearly overcome him. Very few people knew how it felt to be driven to that point and Hiccup being one of those even fewer people who managed to claw his way back from such feelings, deeply sympathized with anyone or those close to anyone who attempted, failed or succeeded in taking their own life.

He understood better than anyone else just how far one had to fall to see no way out except into the embrace of Death itself.

But now he no longer saw suicide as a viable option and didn't believe anyone else should either. For every life, including his, had value. He was lucky that he had someone to literally save him from himself and show him a better way.

He had already relived his first and only tragic attempt at killing himself on the journey here. But like then as it was now, it was the one voice he didn't shut out of his head that pulled Hiccup back from the edge, in every sense of the word.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, 2 years ago 'The Forge' (General POV)**_

"U've no idea how wrong yee are boy!" Gobber's words echoed in his skull after hearing Hiccup despairingly protest how much better things would be if he was dead.

After waking up, Hiccup and Gobber had talked at length about what had driven Hiccup to pull his insane suicide attempt. Although elaborating on the details of his public humiliation, Hiccup remained stubbornly tight-lipped about who exactly _'they'_ (the perpetrators) were. Though the old iron-monger could make a few reasonable guesses.

Despite being sad at being thwarted, Hiccup was then made to feel even worse when Gobber had pointed out that by killing himself within 'The Forge' and under Gobber's supervision, the authorities and Stoick would hold Gobber personally responsible. Thus Hiccup's actions would probably have resulted in destroying Gobber's livelihood and potentially landing the double-amputee in prison. It was a darkly sobering thought for the depressed teenager who launched into a tear-soaked tirade of apologies that took Gobber over half-an-hour of consoling (as well as persuading Hiccup to take a few sips of whiskey), to bring to a stuttering halt.

Bringing the distraught lad back under control, Gobber sat beside him on the sofa, his muscular arm draped comfortingly around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Think af it this way laddie!" the older man murmured carefully, "if you had died tonight ….. you wouldn't be free of those muttonheads who are making your life miserable …. In fact u'd be helping them!"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, his forlorn face now furrowed in confusion, thinking it was the whiskey talking.

"Ack how do I say this?" Gobber replied scratching his head with his prosthetic hook attachment. "Um … you don't want them spending their time hurting you …. right?" Gobber asked gaining a slow nod from the boy by his side giving him the confidence to keep talking.

"Well if ya kill urself ….. ure givin them all the years of ure life you _could have_ lived! ….. All the good things u'll do …. all the amazing contraptions ure gonna create ….. ure giving all them great things ….. to a bunch of yak-brained idiots who don't deserve or care about them! ….. Now! Do ye really wan that?

"No." was all Hiccup could say in reply, dipping his eyes shamefully to gaze at his bandaged hands.

"Good!" Gobber declared slightly more cheerily, rubbing Hiccup's back trying to lightened the mood, "Now here's what's gonna happen laddie! Were gonna patch you up some more and never mention this little incident to anyone …. Ever!"

"Ok" Hiccup replied evenly, glad someone other than him was making a positive decision about his well-being.

"And then come Monday …. ure gonna go back to school ….. an your gonna take whatever abuse those bullies dole out on ya!" Gobber announced with a more steady tone.

"What?!" Hiccup's head snapped up in alarm at being cast back into the den of vipers that was Berk High-School and by Gobber of all people. "But … but …. Why?" Hiccup begged, his voice mournful at another apparent betrayal.

Immediately Goober's arm was around Hiccup's shoulder again and the large man shifted so he was looking Hiccup square in the eyes, his face compassionate yet firm, "Ure gonna take it because you can!" Gobber crooned sagely "Don't think I don't know how thick a skin u've got on ya! ure gonna get through it, just like ure getting through this now!"

"But how? I'm just a weak fishbone!" Hiccup lamented as fresh tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Ah but that's the point you see!" Gobber retorted lightly as he gently brushed away the tears before they could fall, "they judge ure weak exterior when really it's what's on the inside is what they should be worried about!"

"Thank you for summing that up!" Hiccup dead-panned in response, not sure whether to take Gobber's last statement as a complement or an insult.

"My point is, they think ure something ure not!" the blonde scrap-merchant crooned leaning in, his voice lowering to whisper as if he was sharing some grand plot or conspiracy with the boy. Instantly intrigued, Hiccup leaned in as well to share in the secret "So let that be ure defence Hiccup!" Gobber continued, "Uu've been called every name under the sun …. Well! …. let them stick to ya for now! … Let them all build up around ya like a wall or a….. a …. Like a … ah! Like coat of armour a knight wears or ….. or one … even better! …. Like one those dragons ure always drawing!"

"A dragon or a knight?" Hiccup asked, dubious at the ludicrously out of date analogy Gobber was attempting to draw.

"Yeah!" Gobber retorted with more enthusiasm, gesturing with both real and fake hand now "knights are brave and noble, they always do what is right! They protect the weak and wear the strongest armour to protect themselves from what villains, life and the gods may throw at them! And you _are_ that knight boy I see it! I see you've got the same armour as toothless over there!"

Hiccup glanced out of the office window that overhung the workshop to see his pride and joy with his temporary battered and scratched green panelling. "You don't want to leave him do ya?" Gobber questioned sincerely knowing just how much blood, sweat and tears Hiccup had shed into rebuilding the muscle car, "with no-one to drive him or look after him, he'll just sit there and rot away to nothing and he won't bring anyone happiness! You don't want that do ya?"

"No," Hiccup sighed in defeat, turning back his mentor and friend "But it's just so hard Gobber, they won't stop!"

"I know laddie, I know. But I know when it _will_ stop!" Gobber replied, his certainty claiming Hiccup's full attention.

"Really? When?" he asked hopefully.

"Two years." Gobber intoned.

"What!?"

"In two years graduation happens and you'll get out of high school!" Gobber jumped in cutting off any protest Hiccup might have uttered, "After that day …. ya don't have to see or talk to anyone who hurt ya!"

"I guess so …." Hiccup trailed off seeing Gobber's logic but seeing the time-frame as being too long and torturous.

"But what else I do know is ya have ure father's resilience and ure mother's grace!" Gobber continued warmly, igniting a feeling of kinship Hiccup hadn't felt in a long time at the mention of his mother, "and that's what's gonna help ya to endure!..." the metal-merchant announced grandly "….. to survive and then get someplace where ya will be loved and protected by everyone around yee. It's not in Berk but it is out there and ya will find it lad!"

Hiccup nodded, now seemingly infected by the older man's certainty and hopeful enthusiasm. Gobber rested his hands on Hiccup's shoulders and though it pained him to say it he knew he had to warn his brilliant protégé "But ya just gotta hold on a couple more years Hiccup! …. It will be _hard_ and you will get _hurt_ , probly worse than ya are right now! … But once it's over u'll be free and u'll never have to endure this place if ya don't want to. You can be anything ya want ta be, you can go where no-one goes!"

"I understand Gobber!" Hiccup replied giving the man a heartfelt hug which Gobber eagerly returned in kind, hoping to absorb any lingering negativity that resided in his borderline adoptive son.

"Of course ya do laddie! Sure, I taught ya everything ya know! didn't I?!" the large man chuckled as he maintained his side of the embrace as long as he could so he could hide the tear falling down his cheek, " And never forget ….. Ole Gobber will be right here when ya fall down, okay?"

"Okay!" Hiccup replied as he slowly broke the hug to look at his mentor. Gobber's heart soared as he saw the sparkling, hopeful light that Valka had always possessed, finally back in Hiccup's forest green eyes.

"And no more trying to kill yourself!" Gobber mock scolded waving his hook at him "From here on out we start fighting … you and me ….together! … Not for revenge … but for survival!"

"Survival?!" Hiccup enquired as if he had never heard the word before.

"Aye laddie!" Gobber declared sagely as a huge knowing grin spread across his face from ear to ear and he raised both of them to stand "From now … no matter what … you _survive!"_

* * *

 _ **End Flashback, the present, Raven's Point**_

Hiccup's eyes snapped open as he shouted his and Gobber's private mantra, "From now on, **I survive!"**

In a matter of milliseconds Hiccup slammed the clutch to the floor and rather than use the main brakes Hiccup pulled the handbrake up, hard-locking the rear wheels which screeched and whined in protest as white smoke erupted from the burning rubber.

Still, with literally tonnes of momentum, Hiccup spun the steering wheel hard over to the left and with practiced precision began drifting _'toothless'_ around the hairpin bend. Dust and stones were thrown up in a chaotic cluster as the jet black muscle car leaned dangerously on its suspension, sailing over the edge of the road and clipping the thin gravel-trap that separated the highway from the crash barriers on the cliff's edge.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Hiccup took in every detail of his probably crazy, definitely stupid, heart-stopping manoeuvre. "Come on bud! … hold …. Hooooold! ….. HOLD! …Come on! Come on! COOOOME OOONNNNNNN!" Hiccup grimaced as he wrestled with whitened knuckles to maintain his control as the car now pointed dangerously toward the forest, threatening to wrap them around a tree instead of plunging off the edge to a fiery, then watery death.

The combined roars of _'toothless'_ and nature that erupted as he took the seemingly endless curve announced to all of creation that Hiccup was snatching his life back, denying Raven's Point and Berk itself another victim. With a deep gasp Hiccup thrust the handbrake down, allowing the wheels to move freely again and the car to straighten up his trajectory down the safe side of the road. Hiccup wide-eyed and sweating buckets gulped in huge lungful's of air as he realised he had overcome his greatest obstacle. It was truly a liberating feeling.

And in his liberation Hiccup realised he didn't owe anyone, anything, anymore. He didn't have to give anybody the time to bully and torment him. He was going to take himself and his life and forge something totally new that would serve what he wanted. He would finally live on his terms.

He would finally live life. He would _live!_

The people of Berk thus far had done nothing but take … and take …. and take from him … giving nothing back in return.

Now that he finally had his freedom, Hiccup would spend his life giving to and loving those who deserved to share it. He would not grow old and bitter. He would not become his father. He would find joy and happiness and reasons to love waking up every day to create and revolutionise the world with his ideas.

And luckily for him, unbeknownst to everybody, he had already found someone who deserved it and he was now making his way towards them with his faithful _'toothless'_ at his side.

" **YEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH BABY!"** Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs, snapping him from his reverie as he slammed on the gas pedal and accelerated away from the drift, _'toothless'_ tyres once again finding adequate traction and almost lifting them off the ground to get Hiccup away from the nightmare corner as quickly as possible.

" WOW! …. Odin's beard! … ha ha ha! …. You never cease to amaze me bud!" Hiccup triumphantly gasped out through heaving breaths snatching several glances back at the death trap turn that adorned Raven's Point. Almost refusing to believe what he had done, Hiccup smirked at the wide pair of black skid marks that had been left as the undeniable evidence of him being there. "I can't believe that worked! Good job bud! You're the best!" the teenager continued to praise his machine patting and stroking the black leather-clad dashboard lovingly, earning him a warm roar of approval from his beloved _'toothless'._

Hiccup raised his eyes, still filled with tears, but this time with tears of joy as he drove past the sign that he had so longed to see for so many years.

It was more than just a sign; it was a 20 foot high billboard, was bright green and in large white lettering, spoke the words Hiccup had been begging to read.

Quite simply the sign said:

" **YOU ARE LEAVING BERK!"**

 **Have a nice trip**

Hiccup couldn't agree with the sentiments of the billboard enough. He _was_ leaving Berk.

Correction, he had _left_ Berk.

He had succeeded. He was no longer in the County that had been his worst nightmare since he was a child and he had now crossed over into Meathead County.

The area was pretty much the same as Berk but it held one particular difference that Hiccup held dear to his heart.

A few hours of more controlled driving later, Hiccup and _'toothless'_ entered Meathead City's and the state's main train terminus, a huge sprawling complex that received and sent cargo, freight and people to and from all corners of the country. Hiccup had timed his journey well and drove his impeccable beast-machine to the loading platform and skilfully parked _'toothless'_ inside the train cars designed to accommodate passenger's vehicles.

Getting out of the car, Hiccup could see the air ripple off the steaming hood. Resting his hand on the roof of the car Hiccup again gave _'toothless'_ an affectionate rub.

"You did great today bud" he whispered lovingly, "If it hadn't have been for you, I never would have escaped from there, I'll see you soon toothless, rest up bud! You've earned it!"

And at that Hiccup secured his freedom-giving vehicle, lifted his travel bag and left to find his cabin for the journey he was about to undertake.

He knew exactly where the train was going and who would be waiting for him at his journey's end and the best part was no-one else knew. Not his bullies, not Astrid, not Snotlout, not Gobber and most especially not Stoick the Vast, his so-called father.

As the train pulled jarringly out of the station, Hiccup finally found and settled into his cabin. He didn't even look out the window to see Meathead City disappear into the distance as he opened and pulled from his wallet two photographs. One was a rare picture of his mother Valka, which he had found exploring boxes in the attic and kept hidden from Stoick. The other was of him and Gobber standing beside the bare frame of _'toothless'_ the day Hiccup had discovered him 5 years ago and decided to rebuild him with Gobber's help.

Right now they were all the family he wanted to carry with him and Hiccup let his last tear fall as he acknowledged what he had left behind and what lay ahead of him.

The young man smiled as he acknowledged that with _'toothless'_ help, the world had suddenly gotten a whole lot bigger. Now he could be what he wanted to be, what he deserved to be and soon the Trans-Continental Speed-Stinger Express was picking up velocity, taking the 18 year old to a new life.

 _ **Because after to-day, no-one would ever see Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third ever again!**_

* * *

 **There you are guys!**

 **The conclusion of this arc. The story is still going to continue as I have a plot to follow and I am far from done with our favourite HTTYD characters.**

 **If you hadn't figured it out, Hiccup's journey through Raven's Point follows the 5 -6 stages of grief as he finally accepts what he has done and what he is going to do. For those who don't know they are Denial, Anger, Fear, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance. I hope it was fun to read and insightful. Many thanks to _'mc arno'_ for asking why Hiccup felt the need to see his bullies again at the park and to _'thearizona'_ for some car information. Now you have your answers. I think. And for those who asked for more interactions with Gobber, I hope this satisfied you. The scenes with him went on longer than planned but I figured since it's a crucial aspect to Hiccup's frame of mind, it needed to be as long as it was. Once again I'm not a counsellor so I don't know if I handled the whole suicide thing right but it's just what came to me in the moment of inspiration. I hope you guys liked it and I struck the right tone.**

 **A quick timeline for Hiccup and** _ **'toothless'**_ **is:**

 **Hiccup joins Gobber's firm aged 8**

 **Hiccup finds _'toothless'_ aged 13**

 **Hiccup completes and drives** _ **'toothless'**_ **aged 15**

 **(Some states allow driving from 14 years and up)**

 **Hiccup attempts suicide aged 16**

 **Hiccup leaves Berk aged 18**

 **The next chapter is provisionally called 'The Dragon's Den'.**

 **Once again thanks for taking the time to read this and any reviews, comments, P.M's or questions are always appreciated.**

 **Until next time ….**

 **Be excellent to each other!**

 **Razor95**


	5. Dragon's Den PT 1

**Greetings all!**

 **Well, the last chapter certainly ruffled a few feathers didn't it? I was very surprised by some of your reactions and elated by all of them. Truly there is so much passion for this universe to get such response and I love it all and I apologize for nothing! To the guest _'dontbotheraskin_ ' your words were truly touching and I'm honored I was able to elicit such a reaction. I hope you enjoy the story as it continues.**

 **This arc of chapters is what actually what inspired me to begin this story in the first place. I changed the chapter name because it fitted the scenario better on all different levels.**

 **I hope you enjoy it as reveals lie ahead.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Gone**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **The Dragon's Den - Pt1**_

Finally.

He had arrived. It had all be leading this.

Standing across the street from his goal the Berkian man stared up in awe at the skyscraper that had captured his imagination and become the fixation of his aspirations, hopes and dreams.

Everything he had strived, worked and sacrificed for had finally brought him all the across the country, to this place.

 _ **FURY TOWER**_ , the home of the infamously prestigious _ **FURY INDUSTRIES.**_

The building it-self was a marvel to behold and he had read up about it during his research for this job interview. Unlike the other grey, square shaped sky-scrapers in the area, _ **FURY TOWER**_ was completely curved and constantly shimmered as the sun reflected off the multi-faceted black glass paneling that adorned the surface. The entire thing looked like it was made up of the compound eyes of an insect or more like inter-locking black reptilian scales. It was quite intimidating that nothing of the interior could be seen through the building's tinted glass surface. Though amazing to look at, it only made the desire to get inside to learn what other mysterious secrets it held all the stronger. Especially if what was publicly known about the building was anything to go by.

Apparently every panel of glass was connected by tiny electro-conductive cells that channeled light and heat to the building's generators, which allowed the entire complex to function almost completely off-the-grid. Effectively **FURY TOWER** was a 125 storey solar panel, a wonder of the modern world, a darkly shinning beacon for Research and Development and the closest thing the scientifically inclined applicant figured he would ever get to Valhalla while he still walked here on Midgard.

From down here on the sidewalk, the man felt totally insignificant in the face of the impossibly tall building and he had to crane his head back to even glimpse the summit, as its peak seemed to caress the very edge of the realm eternal. Shielding his eyes from the sun and hearing the distant whirring thrum of the pulsing air, he just made out not one, not two, but three helicopters as they approached in close formation and landed out of sight on the massive landing pad that capped the top of the building. He had seen pictures of that landing pad online and in his wildest fantasies; he pictured himself getting out of one of those helicopters in a thousand dollar suit, his sexy secretary taking notes by his side, while he effortlessly closed some lucrative deal on his cell phone. And all before lunch.

It was the ultimate high-flying, power-playing fantasy and it made the man feel giddy that it was so tantalizingly within his grasp.

He wanted it. He wanted it _so badly._

 **BEEP! – BEEP! - BEEP! – BEEP! - BEEP! – BEEP! - BEEP! – BEEP!**

The high pitched sound from the cross-walk snapped him from his thoughts and it took all he had not to sprint across the street, bound up the steps and throw himself on his knees in the lobby to shamelessly beg for the job he so desperately wanted.

But he steadied himself and walked at an even gait, blending in seamlessly with the hustling and bustling city crowds as they went about their business, each with their own objectives, oblivious to the nervous newcomer amongst them.

Climbing the steps as he had before during previous phases of the interview process, the man paused briefly to glance at the large sign that sat beside the entrance way and the huge statue of the company's logo that stood behind it. The statue itself was of a 30 foot high black dragon, reared up on its hind legs and looking down over the people as they entered and exited _ **FURY TOWER.**_ The beast's wings were flared wide exposing it's sleek yet powerful body whilst its long sinuous tail curled around the base of the words that spelt _**FURY INDUSTRIES**._ The man couldn't help but feel intimidated by the beast, but as he looked into the statue's acidic green eyes, he noticed it had been sculpted, not with an expression designed to be scary, but one that seemed to offer reassurance and protection.

He wanted to reach out and touch the statue, but knew now was not the time for that. In the time it took him to process how he felt, he had sub-consciously climbed the steps and was already heading out of the humid afternoon sunshine and into the relaxing, cool air-conditioned lobby that was as lively and bustling as the city streets outside.

It was a strange sight and feeling. Most multi-national company headquarters had a certain atmosphere that reeked of conformity and the intimidation of a faceless, unfeeling corporate structure that kept its employees oppressively under its thumb. Straight away he could feel it wasn't like that here. Everybody he saw was always on the move with a sense of energy and enthusiasm. Jokes were being shared along with new ideas, coupled with the desire to get back to work and see what could be achieved. It was an infectious atmosphere and it was another reason he was so happy to be back within these hallowed halls. After so long studying in unfeeling environments under the gaze of stoic teachers and ruthless fellow students, the man found himself craving this place more and more every time he came here.

And now it was time he claimed his place amongst his peers and fellow innovators.

Straitening his suit and tie whilst futilely attempting to once again tame his unruly head of hair, the man made his way over to the large reception desk manned by three of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Immediately they spotted him and once again the man felt he had died and gone to Valhalla, for only there could someone like him be the sole focus of these Valkyrie's attentions.

"Welcome to Fury Industries!" a stunning brunette crooned as she flashed a brilliantly white smile, adjusting her posture to be ready for almost any task, "How may I help you?!"

"Oh! …. Uh …. Good afternoon!" he greeted pleasantly trying not to trip over his own tongue too much, his confidence growing as he remembered why he was here, "I … uh …. have an appointment with the interviews committee at 2 pm? I believe they are expecting me."

"Of course sir! Welcome back!" the woman replied energetically. Quickly the man discerned this beauty was called Freya by glancing at her name badge as her impeccably manicured fingers swept effortlessly over the keyboard of her terminal.

' _Freya! Of course she's called Freya!'_ the man thought, doubts creeping into his mind, _'only the best in the whole world get to walk amongst the gods and if the receptionist looked and acted with such grace and professionalism, then what chance does an awkward country boy like me stand?!'_ Clearly the company was just messing with him, toying with the childish dreams of the Berkian who had travelled so far and worked so long in the vain hopes of helping make the world a better place.

"Alright, the committee will be seeing you in approximately 20 minutes!" Freya said smoothly drawing the man from his doubtful reverie. "Would you like to wait over here while I fetch you a drink?" she quickly followed up as she came out from the desk and led him to a large waiting area close to the elevators.

"Uh … sure! Just a coffee." he spluttered nervously, not wanting to sound too aloof or ungrateful. Within seconds the steaming beverage was in his hand and he was left in a comfortable seat to gather his thoughts and steel his nerves for the battle to come.

And it was a battle, for as he glanced from left to right, he noticed only 11 other men and women sat nearby, each cradling their own cup of tea or coffee. One or two were whispering quietly on cell phones, a few were staring straight ahead or out the window, while a foreign looking woman casually inspected her i-pad's contents. At first one would think they were just pleasantly minding their own business. But on closer inspection, beneath the flawless make up and expensive suits, beneath the bravado and outward confidence it dawned on him that the strained lines and desperate thin smiles were all indicators that they were here for the same reason he was.

He was sitting amongst his competitors and they were all as hungry and as desperate as him for this job.

He clutched his coffee a little tighter and took a few gentle sips, forcing himself to calm down as the butterflies began slamming into his stomach with gusto. Like the others he couldn't show nerves or weakness. He remembered some of them from previous stages of the process where they all had to work together on various projects and he remembered that each and every one of them was as sharp and intelligent as him, some even more so. Kenshiro Yutani, an Asian gentleman was sitting in a chair merely 10 feet away. Out of the hundreds of candidates the Berkian had met, this particular young man had thoroughly impressed him, his programming skills, blowing his mind on so many levels.

Yutani locked eyes with the Berkian for a moment. Both surveyed each other like two animals ready for a fight, weighing up options and plans of attack. After a few moments Mr Yutani simply smiled and gave a small bow of his head before returning his focus to the newspaper he was reading. The Berkian gulped slightly. It was a small gesture from the Japanese genius, one that spoke of respect and congratulations for getting this far. Yet it was a look threatening that Kenshiro would use every skill and strategy he possessed to destroy him in the upcoming contest to achieve victory.

The urge to lift his briefcase across his chest to protect himself was almost overpowering and he would have done, had not the tense air been punctured by a low-pitched **_'BONG'_ ** of the nearby elevator. All eyes of the nervous applicants snapped to Freya who exited the elevator, followed by a dark haired man who was sweating so profusely he looked like he had run ten miles up a mountain and wore a supremely defeated look on his face.

' _Oh Thor! The first victim of the day!'_ the Berkian squeaked in his head, fearing that would be him soon.

"The committee is ready to see you now sir!" Freya spoke to him and before he realised it, he was in the elevator rocketing up toward his final destination.

Neither applicant nor receptionist spoke on the rapid ascension, each lost to their own purpose for being here. With a hiss the doors opened and once again he was waiting in a spotlessly clean yet tastefully decorated hallway as Freya entered the room and announced his arrival. He couldn't hear the muffled voices very clearly, but it seemed there was some sort of animated, borderline heated discussion going on with his own name being the only word he could accurately hear, setting him on edge even more. Before he could creep forward and eavesdrop on what was causing this turmoil, the door snapped open and Freya reappeared with a man in a black suit who was unquestionably a member of the company's security team.

"They're almost ready for you sir" Freya said as her male counterpart stepped forward, "As before, can you please hand over your cell phone to Mr Castle here and allow him to scan you for any concealed or undesirable materials."

Instantly he handed over his phone to the obviously strong man who then proceeded to pass a handheld scanning device over his entire body. It didn't come as any surprise really. Security had been air tight since the beginning of the process. However it wasn't the most confidence inspiring encounter to have right now. The man figured not only did it uphold the notoriously secretive nature of _**FURY INDUSTRIES'**_ and the even more secretive Father / Son team who ran it, but it might be a simple trick by the panel to throw him off balance before entering. A trick he vowed wouldn't work. The LED on the scanner flashed green and 'Mr Castle' as he was called, stepped back and with a smile, nodded to Freya, who opened the door and gestured, again with a flawless smile of her own, for the Berkian to enter and face his destiny.

The room was bare and all white save for a dark grey sphere, bristling with lenses, that hung from the low ceiling. A wide semi-circular table on an slightly elevated platform dominated one side of the room. It was here the interviewing panel sat and stared down at him, their looks analytical and merciless. The Berkian recognized some of them from before, yet others were completely new and they did not look friendly in the slightest. A tall man with fiery red hair in particular eyed him with an especially not-subtle look of disgust. Whoever this person was, the Berkian already knew he would be one of the panelists he needed to impress the most. All of the other places at the long table were occupied except for two on the far end.

Not daring to stare too much, the Berkian cast his eyes to the centre of the room where he saw his final destination

Isolated from everything else, was a singular chair.

His chair.

The chair that he would decide his fate in …. or his fate would be decided for him.

Either way it was now or never and delving deep for as much courage as he could muster, he strode confidently to the middle of the room and sat down, placing his briefcase securely in his lap and looking proudly ahead, hopefully prepared for whatever this panel could throw at him.

At once a large lady stood and the Berkian recognized her from his first interview. It was Mrs Gemma Kull, one of _**FURY INDUSTIRES'**_ division heads. He remembered they had gotten on very well together and was happy she was part of this panel.

"Welcome back and congratulations for making it this far!" Mrs Kull announced warmly before she adopted a very business-like attitude, "Before we begin I'd like to remind you of the non-disclosure agreements you signed at the beginning of this interview process. Anything you see or hear during these interviews is to be kept strictly confidential and is to be spoken of to **_no-one_ ** once you leave this room! Is that understood?!"

"Of course!" the man responded quickly, trying not to be intimidated by the woman or thinking back to the mile long document and endless secrecy clauses he had to sign. They indeed threatened a myriad of vicious legal consequences should it be found out he told anyone about what he had witnessed during his time trying to get through the _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ recruitment process. Everything from being sued into bankruptcy or even imprisonment made him shudder with nerves, yet it made him all the more determined to pierce the veil of this enigmatic company and be counted as one its members rather than one its competitors or victims.

Seemingly placated by his simple and firm response Mrs Kull smirked as she resumed her seat, sharing a glance with the other panelists, asking her final question;

"So! You are ready proceed with your final interview … Mr Ingermann?"

Fishlegs smiled his most genuine smile.

"Indeed I am ready!" he declared pleasantly, believing in his heart that the past 10 years since graduating Berk High School had fully prepared him for this.

Unfortunately for Fishlegs ….. He had no idea how wrong he was …..

* * *

 **Dan dan dan dannnnnnn!**

 **There we are guys!**

 **So being honest, how long did it take you to guess it was Fishlegs? Was it a surprise? Let me know.**

 **Anyway this shorter chapter kick-starts a new arc for the story in which we learn some more stuff about what's happening and it also served as the inspiration for writing this story in the first place.** **And yes! For those who missed it, Ten years have actually passed between chapters 4 and 5 so be ready for even more reveals in the coming chapters to learn what has happened to our favourite HTTYD characters.**

 **If you are trying to visualize what FURY TOWER looks like, Google images for a building called '30 St. Mary Axe' or as it is commonly known as 'The Gherkin' in London's financial district. Then imagine it even bigger and crossed with somewhere like 'The Shanghai Business Centre' and you might get an idea as to what I'm thinking about.**

 **Next chapter is provisionally called "Dragons Den Pt2"**

 **I think it's gonna be great fun.**

 **Until next time….**

 **Be excellent to each other!**

 **Razor95**


	6. Dragon's Den PT 2

**Greetings all!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that little introduction to what is coming next and the new environment we are moving into. I can tell you this chapter is gonna be all colours of fun! Was very surprised to see the reaction the last chapter got. let's what this little slice does!**

 **Big thanks to all the guys who have taken to the time to read and review this AU fic and liked it and a special shout out to 'Transformers0' for being doing some beta duties on this chapter! I'm certainly getting more pleasure than I thought out of it and I hope you are too.**

 **Once again thanks for taking the time to read this and any reviews, comments, P.M's or questions are always appreciated.**

 **That said**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gone**

 **Chapter 6 -**

 **Dragon's Den Pt2**

 _ **A Corridor in FURY TOWER, present day**_

"Are you sure you want to do this bud? It could be dangerous!" the raven haired young man said as he walked slowly down the corridor beside his best friend, really not wanting him to be in this position.

"I don't really have a choice" the other man sighed, "If he's picked, he's going to meet me anyway!"

"As I told you before, we could always make sure he _doesn't_ get the job." the dark haired man posited wryly stroking his goatee beard, suggesting he had personally affected the outcome of many interviews himself without so much as a second thought.

"No bud, it wouldn't be fair!" his companion urged, despite the fact he was still warring with that idea and how it might compromise the moral code he had lived steadfastly by for most of his life.

"Hey! We _both_ know he wasn't fair to _you_! why should we be fair to him?" the older man growled, stopping both of them walking, His acidic green eyes flashing as he thought over the heart-breaking tragedy that had been his best friend's life and the role this interviewee had played in it.

"Because it's the right thing to do bud! I don't feel anything about it anymore, really I don't" the auburn haired man intoned evenly, placing his hands on the other man's shoulders, trying to soothe his best friend's rising ire, "Besides, I'd like to think ten years could change someone. He could be different now. I'd say I've changed quite a bit since we first met?"

"Heh! You sure have bro!" the ebony haired man chuckled as he then thought over the amazing times they had shared since their first meeting all those years ago, before turning his attention to the door in front of them. "So? You ready?!" he asked, smirking as he placed his hand on the brass handle.

His younger friend replied taking a deep breath to steady himself before smirking as well, "Yeah, now let's get in there! I heard Hank talk about what he was planning and I don't want to miss the show!"

"Of course!" the older man laughed as he turned the handle, "this is gonna be interesting!"

"Somehow I think _interesting_ isn't even gonna cover it!" the auburn haired man muttered sarcastically as the pair entered the white room.

"Ah! Nathan! Henry! You're just in time!" Hank's voice greeted pleasantly as the door shut behind the two young men with a resounding _'_ _ **CLICK'.**_

* * *

 _ **The interview room, FURY TOWER. Roughly the same time**_

Fishlegs was exhilarated at how well things seemed to be going.

For the past fifteen minutes he had been questioned about many things including the stereotypical questions such as:

" _What do you believe are your strength and weaknesses?"_ Thomas Drum, the head of H.R. had asked him. Easy.

" _What is your salary expectation?"_ Fishlegs instantly quoted the wage bracket that had been stated in the Job briefing, much to the amusement of Nina Mare from finance.

" _Where do you see yourself in five years' time?!"_ Fishlegs honestly couldn't believe Terrance Terror asked him that question, but he had prepared for it anyway and stuck to his well-rehearsed answer that he felt he would be heading up his own R &D team or taking up a teaching post at either his home university of Berk or back at M.I.T.

As the questions kept coming Fishlegs was astounded at just how young some of the panellists were. He himself was going to be turning only 29 in a few months. As each panellist introduced themselves whenever they first asked him something, it shocked Fishlegs that it looked like some of the most powerful people in _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ ranged in front of him were barely into their 30's and not a bunch of crusty old men and women who had decades of experience on their side. The only one who seemed visibly older was the tall angry looking red-headed gentleman who sat in the centre of the table directly in front of him. He looked to be closer to 40.

' _It must have been what gave the mysterious company its ruthless, energetic edge'_ Fishlegs thought. It was well known _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ had not only fended off hostile takeovers from many older more established businesses but then had turned around and merged with or completely swallowed up their competitors. It seemed if you picked a fight with _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ and lost, you lost hard!

Despite these worrying thoughts Fishlegs kept his mind mostly on point and the conversation turned toward his experiences at M.I.T. and the doctorate he managed to achieve as well as his masters in engineering. They had been some of his proudest achievements and the keystone of his application to finally applying to **FURY INDUSTRIES**. Even to the interview committee, there was no denying that Fishlegs Ingerman was indeed fiercely intelligent, hardworking and deserving of any Professorship or Research and Development post anywhere.

"However this is not just _anywhere_ Mr Ingermann …." A black gentleman called Tyson Phomerang crooned proudly "…. This is _**FURY INDUSTRIES!**_ Those who become part of our senior development team must have more than just ' _the right qualifications and credentials'_. But they must also be creative thinkers, risk-takers, willing to fail, innovators, creators of solutions to problems that don't even exist yet! We prize this quality even higher than just academic acumen! What can _you_ show _us,_ that demonstrates you possess this quality?"

And now here it was, the moment Fishlegs had been waiting for. The moment he dealt his personal ace-in-the-hole and clinched his place amongst the gods!

"I believe I have just the thing!" Fishlegs declared brightly taking out a flash-drive from inside his jacket. As he handed the flash-drive to Freya who was by his side without him even noticing, he heard the door open and the man who had been sneering at him all the way through the interview - 'Hank Fang' Fishlegs recalled - finally spoke more than two words that were not derogatory.

"Ah! Nathan! Henry! You're just in time!" the red-head cheerfully greeted.

The one called 'Henry' was obscured from Fishlegs' vision by Freya as he was handed the flash drive and sat behind his computer screen at the last chair on the table's edge, but he got a good look at the man called 'Nathan' as he took his seat between 'Henry' and the rest of the panelists. In that moment, all of the calmness and confidence Fishlegs had built up evaporated and his heart jumped to take up a new residence in his throat as he took in the infamous young man. All the details fitted him perfectly; the suavely styled jet black hair and goatee beard, the amazingly photogenic emerald eyes and handsome features that had graced the cover of Forbes magazine more than once, the immaculate dark grey suit and the unassailable air of authority he casually bore about him.

Thinking he was going to have a heart-attack, or a seizure, or an embolism, or more likely all three, Fishlegs had to mentally slap himself as he realised that he was now being watched by one of the most powerful young businessmen in the world and half of the team behind _**FURY INDUSTRIES.**_

Fishlegs was now being interviewed by Nathan Fury himself!

"Mr Ingerman? ….. You were saying? … **MR INGERMAN!"** Hank Fang's harsh sarcastic tone snapped Fishlegs from his reverie as he remembered there were other people in the room and he was making a prize fool of himself. "If you are quite done staring and 'geeking out' at our employer ….." Mr Fang quipped with particular relish, seemingly enjoying Fishlegs' tongue-tied awkwardness, making the man feel severely annoyed "… I believe you have something to show us! And trust me when I say …. _**It had better be good!"**_

Already Fishlegs knew this 'Hank Fang' whoever he was, was deliberately trying to goad him, but now with Nathan Fury in the room, he most definitely had to fight the urge to walk over and throttle the disrespectful red head with his own neck-tie! Trying and slightly failing to not cast an irate glance at the man and be as civil as possible, the large Berkian stood from his chair and took a breath.

Fishlegs then cleared his throat and gave a nod to Freya. Instantly the lights in the room dimmed and the grey sphere bristling with lenses above him lowered a few feet. As the machine whirred to life, shafts of light projected in all directions onto the floor, the ceiling and all of the walls in the room as Fishlegs' masterwork took shape around them. Over the quiet hum of the projectors, the only sound that could be heard was the rapid typing and mouse-clicking of the bespectacled young man at the computer as he systematically opened all of the files that were on the flash-drive.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ , I give you ….. for your consideration ….. a little thing I like to call...

… _'and pause for dramatic effect!'..._

… **PROJECT: MEATLUG!"**

All around Fishlegs and the panellists, images appeared of what looked like a long, heavily armoured, hexagonal shaped tank with a series of huge drill heads attached to the front. Most of the panellists leaned forward and looked around to study the various schematic diagrams and 3-D renderings of the impressively bulky looking vehicle.

"We have explored the seas and charted the stars!..." Fishlegs began epically, gesturing with his huge muscular arms "… However the deepest bowels of the earth still remain a mystery to us! What if we wanted to observe first-hand, on-site, the movements of the tectonic plates during an earthquake or magma flows during a volcanic eruption?..." animatics began to play showing the armoured leviathan travelling unscathed through rivers of lava in the caldera of a huge volcano.

News broadcasts from South America then burst to life on the ceiling to which Fishlegs gestured, his voice now solemn and respectful "…. What if there was another Chilean mine collapse and workers needed to be rescued from thousands of feet under-ground? What if you wanted to discover and extract new deposits of valuable minerals that cannot be reached safely with conventional methods?" Fishlegs saw the looks of interest on the panellist's faces and spoke his last question in awe as a projection of the earth's core began to light up on the floor beneath him, getting brighter and brighter, "What if … you wanted to travel deeper into the earth than anyone before in human history?"

Fishlegs found himself lost in the image for a moment as he laid bare his life-long dream to the people he believed could make it a reality if he successfully joined their ranks. All his life Fishlegs had been a fan Jules Verne's stories but none more-so than the _'The journey to the Centre of the Earth'_. As a child this tale had captured his imagination and had in-no-small-part led him to become so passionate in science, particularly in geology and engineering. This presentation was literally the culmination of his life's work thus far and he smiled seeing that his passion was seemingly infecting the panellists who took detailed notes, shared smiles and exchanged encouraging-sounding murmurs amongst themselves.

The next few minutes passed with the panel asking questions about how the vehicle was going to function and what sort of power source it would use. Fishlegs elaborated on some of the vehicles operating systems along with the materials he wanted use to construct it, namely the highly rare yet indestructible metal known as Ore-GRN-KL . On the walls around him spread-sheets of cost projections showed that despite costing a vast amount of money, **PROJECT: MEATLUG,** if successful, would net **_FURY INDUSTRIES_** a substantial financial return by acquiring highly sought after material wealth that was currently out of reach of every other mining operation on or under the planet. He said he knew **_FURY INDUSTRIES_** was in the process of developing micro-fusion-reactors so getting the vehicle moving wouldn't be a problem and he noted with a smirk that the panel didn't think anyone knew about that. More and more details went back and forth regarding time frames, stages of development, projected testing sites and so on. Fishlegs was perfectly at ease with himself now, literally in his element, almost forgetting that Nathan Fury was in the room at all, despite the fact that the dark haired man would ask highly detailed scientific questions regarding the project. Fishlegs could only give internal squeaks of delight that not only was the young man unspeakably rich, but was able to match wits with him as well and seemed to be doing so in a quite friendly manner. It made the Berkian's heart soar and his hope rise as he thanked Odin that he was here now and things had come about as they did.

This project had been his baby for a very long time and the pride and desire for good with which he spoke was evident to all but the most ignorant of people as he wrapped up his presentation.

"In summation ladies and gentlemen, I believe this project will bring _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ a substantial return, enhance its prestige amongst the scientific community and hopefully let us unlock the secrets that still lay hidden beneath our very feet!"

"An impressive display Mr Ingerman…." Tyson Phoomerang declared, once the gentle applause from the panel had died down, "so, you wish to lead these subterranean expeditions yourself?"

"I'd like to, yes sir!" Fishlegs replied earnestly, his personal, jealous pride not letting the chance pass him by. If **MEATLUG** was going to be built, he would make damn sure he was at the forefront of any discoveries it made.

"Is that why the thing is so _big_? So _you_ can _fit inside_ it?"

0

0

0

0

" … Excuse me? …. " Fishlegs didn't think he could frown any deeper as he responded in that strange silent moment.

His thoughts were slowly going in several directions as he struggled to process the nature of the question Hank Fang had decided to broad-side him with. He struggled to think of any further response as he finally realised that here, in one of the most prestigious buildings in the world, a person with such obvious power and responsibility had just basically passed remark about his size and weight in such a snide way that he seemed no better than a school-yard bully calling him _'Fatty Mac- fat-face!'._

"I asked you a question Mr Ingerman …." Hank prodded again, "do you have a response?"

Again Fishlegs was stunned by how nasty and quite frankly unprofessional and offensive this man was now behaving. It was certainly not what he had been expecting. Thinking it might be another trick to test him, Fishlegs cleared his throat and tried to rally himself.

" … uh ….. well … the uh design of the operations deck ….. requires a certain amount of room to ... accommodate and maintain it's systems …. The uh …. _size_ …. of the operators shouldn't …. really … be a deciding factor in any ….."

"Frankly I'm not really interested in your little science project Mr Ingerman!" Hank interrupted with a rudely dismissive wave of his hand, "That is not my area of specialty!"

"Then with all due respect ….. _Mr Fang!_ " Fishlegs retorted bitterly, really fighting hard to not smack this guy, "What exactly is your area of speciality?"

Despite Fishlegs being an intimidatingly big guy, most of his bulk being muscle, Hank was not fazed in the least by the angry glare he was receiving from Fishlegs right now. Instead the red-haired man opened up his own small computer terminal and nodded to the auburn haired man that had operating Fishleg's presentation. The images of **MEATLUG** faded away, replaced by the _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ logo and the man who had run the presentation flawlessly, sat back in his seat, pulling himself up to his full height. In the moment Fishlegs looked at the thin green-eyed operator he couldn't help but think he was somehow familiar. It was hard to make him out with the lights still being dimmed. But he was given no time to dwell on it as Hank Fang stood up in his chair and stared imperiously down at Fishlegs from his raised position like some godly judge.

"My area of specialty, Mr Ingerman is being the head of **_FURY INDUSTRIES'_ ** security department!" he declared with a sinister grin, "you may have the _qualifications_ , you may have the _creativity_ …. But it is my job it to deduce if you have the adequate _integrity_ to work for us!"

"Integrity?" Fishlegs asked bewildered and again insulted at this strange turn in questioning.

"Indeed Mr Ingerman _integrity!_ " Hank condescended before looking at his computer screen, and then back at him, suspicion written all over his face, "Our sources indicate you have attended interviews for both **_'BLUD-CORP'_** and **_'SKRILL-TECH'_** , our two largest and most competitive rivals. Did you share this particular design with them also?"

"No sir, I did not!" Fishlegs replied firmly.

"So you kept this little trump card to _tease_ us with then? …." Hank crooned back, his suspicious tone evident that he believed Fishlegs was lying to them, making the large Berkian aware of small beads of sweat running down his back under his shirt as the man continued. " ….. and if you didn't get a position here, you would then offer this highly lucrative opportunity to the highest bidder, between two companies who have proven track records of questionable business ethics and practices as well as being notorious for committing major acts of industrial espionage?!"

"What? ….. No! … it's not like that!" Fishlegs tried to protest.

"Oh, come come now!" Hank smugly chortled "You wouldn't be the first innovator to play rival companies off each other to negotiate a better deal for yourself! Or is it part of your deal with them already that you attended these interviews and then go straight to them with details of our recruitment process and personnel?! Did you ever have any intention of honouring your non-disclosure agreement with us Mr Ingerman?!"

Fishlegs was getting severely stressed and angry now that his honour was being called into question and in such an accusatory manner. To make matters worse every time he glanced at Nathan Fury, he was met with a pair of cold, detached eyes that betrayed no emotion save that he was being intensely analysed during what had gone from a simple interview to an interrogation.

"The oath of an Ingerman is his bond Mr Fang!" Fishlegs interrupted with a lot more aggression than he wanted, "When I make a promise, I keep it and if you talk to any of my fellow students or teachers at M.I.T. they will tell you that am I trustworthy and my integrity is beyond reproach!"

"Yes, yes, yes! We've spoken to them already and we have read your letters of recommendation several times!" Hank retorted almost sounding bored now, "But we can tell you now that no-one is above reproach! Where did you come up with the name 'MEATLUG' anyway?"

Fishlegs was surprised, yet again by this sudden turn in the conversation, especially when pictures of his family from his social media streams began to appear all around the room through the projectors. One picture in particular stood out of Fishlegs and his parents, his arms wrapped around a beautiful thin young blonde woman with grey eyes and three toddlers clinging on to their legs. It was definitely an older picture as the kids were lot older now.

"I named 'MEATLUG' after two of my children!" Fishlegs announced proudly, too focused on his red-headed adversary to notice the gasp that came from the lanky computer operator at the end of the table.

"Yes, Meatnutt and Lugnutt? Twins? ….." Hank asked as he consulted his notes "…. and they are ten years old?"

Fishlegs nodded "And little Wingnutt will turning 8 this fall!"

"Charming!" Hank chirped sarcastically, "So if they are ten now and you are 28, that means you had them while you were still in high-school?!"

"What has that got do with anything?!" Fishlegs barked defensively.

"Well it seems quite _irresponsible_ to me and less than _appropriate_ for someone to get a young girl pregnant before even leaving high-school!" Hank snapped back with increasing ferocity, "What happened Mr Ingerman? A quick fling at some house party? You got the poor girl knocked up and forced her into a marriage of convenience, thus making her give up her dreams while you go out gallivanting into the world to become some high flier, while she stays to play housewife? Hardly the actions of a man of integrity who is beyond reproach!"

At Hanks haughty, arrogant, insulting declaration, Fishlegs finally snapped. His calmness completely evaporated and was replaced by a tempered berserker rage his ancestors had been infamous for. Clenching his fists he took a menacing step forward much to the apparent fear of some of the panellists. The only ones who didn't flinch were Hank, Nathan Fury, the strangely familiar computer operator, Henry and Mr Castle who had slipped closer to the irate Berkian, a hand subtly resting on an object inside his jacket.

"NOW JUST YOU WAIT A DAMN SECOND!" Fishlegs angrily growled his meaty hand pointing directly his accuser, "You will not speak about me and my children that way! I love my wife and family! Yes, Ruffnut and I had the twins 7 months after graduation but we both decided to do the right thing and raise them together. We realised how much we loved each other and got married. Every decision we have made has been for the good of the family. I would do anything for them; even endure your stupid, pathetic questions Mr Fang! Because at the end of the day nothing is more important to me than family and I would sacrifice whatever it took to ensure their happiness!"

Fishlegs was panting at the end of his tirade as the thin red mist in his vision cleared. His body was piping hot with righteous indignation and he saw the looks of admiration and respect in some of the panelist's faces. He focused back at Hank and he wanted to audibly groan at the fact the man still seemed completely unmoved. With a slow deliberate sweep of his hand Hank pressed a button and the pictures of his family disappeared, to be replaced by tiny message boxes filled with tiny writing he couldn't make out. They were obviously from Facebook but what about exactly he couldn't tell yet. Soon more and more of them filled the room as they got closer and closer to him. The puzzled look on Fishlegs' face gave Hank the perfect way in.

"Hm … **_sacrifice_** … a seemingly noble quality Mr Ingerman ….. however is it right to unjustly sacrifice another person's life, making them suffer, so that you might have a better one?!" Hank mused sagely.

"What are you talking about?" Fishlegs demanded, now getting very worried about what line of accusation was going to be flung at him now.

" _I think you should just give up Hiccup! Nobody wants you there anyway!"_ Hank deadpanned the quotation as it came into full view on the floor.

 **Fishlegs' heart stopped.**

" _I agree Snot, Hiccup is such a loser, he shouldn't even be allowed at school!"_ Hank read out again as another message box exploded across the wall to his right.

 **Fishlegs' brain shut down**

" _I've told you a hundred times I don't hang out him anymore! Why would I want to hang with a useless waste of space like him?!"_ the words in large type arced across the curved ceiling like a rainbow of cruelty.

 **Fishlegs' muscles lost all of their power.**

" _Hey! Looks like Hiccup supports terrorism! Check out this image he posted!"_

The propaganda image from a terrorist group now appeared on the floor which had a picture of Hiccup's face crudely photo-shopped into it. That had been a particularly brutal piece of cyber-bullying that had landed Hiccup in front of Principal Treacherous followed by a day long lecture and a few slaps from his father followed by a week-long suspension. Fishlegs tried to look away but every surface of the room was now covered with words he had written or been forced to write or agree with while Hiccup's other bullies hovered around him whenever he was at a computer.

" _ **WEAK ….SCRAWNY ….USELESS …. HOMO …. PUNY …. MISTAKE ….. RUNT ….. WASTE ….. DORK …. PATHETIC …. DIE!"**_

The sweat glands on Fishlegs' body all decided to go into overdrive and the heat of his once bright anger now died in the freezing cold terror of his past now coming back to haunt him. He stood mesmerized in horror as more and more and more hurtful things he had 'posted' or 'liked' either in public or closed, supposedly private forums began to appear in their full disgusting clarity.

"I could go on Mr Ingerman ….for a long time! …." Hanks cold voice lanced straight through Fishlegs who felt like he had taken a battle-axe to the chest. "….. There are literally dozens and _dozens_ and **dozens** of posts like this from you about this _'Hiccup Haddock!'_ Someone you seemed to be friends with at some point but then completely turned against and then joined an orchestrated effort with several other students to make his life a living hell! In total there are well over a thousand different posts over various conversations mocking or condemning this young person, that you were seemingly involved with, over a period of at least 6 years!"

 **Terror. That's what Fishlegs felt. Freezing, paralysing, abject terror.**

Fishlegs Ingerman was literally staring into a swirling abyss of hatred, loathing and betrayal he thought he had left far behind after he had graduated. All of those years when he had acted like a prize jackass to the weak, scrawny yet fiercely bright child that was Hiccup Haddock now suddenly came flooding back to the forefront of his mind. Oh he had planned to approach Hiccup after graduation and make amends. He was going to rekindle their friendship, possibly even study with him at M.I.T. and set things right without the peer-pressure of High-School dictating his actions. But the strange thing was, Hiccup had already gone. He had just up-sticks and left. And the stranger thing was no-one seemed to know where he had disappeared to. Not Stoick, not Snotlout, amazingly not even Gobber who strangely seemed quite happy with that. Back then as it was now, Fishlegs realised he and his so-called friends had successfully driven Hiccup off.

 **And Fishlegs _hated_ himself for it. **

No! _Hate_ didn't even cover how Fishlegs felt now. He doubted there was a word in any language on this planet, or any other planet for that matter, that could adequately cover the morass of negativity, regret and guilt that was engulfing him right now.

And still the message posts kept appearing, now coupled with pictures of Hiccup in various states of distress. Most were grainy, low resolution camera-phone pictures that showed him crying or with fresh bruises or him in a bright flowery dress with others pointing and laughing at him. But the clearest one was of his infamous graduation day photograph with the tragic _**USELESS**_ word scrawled all over the plaster cast and the pathetic, inconsolable look of dejection on his face on what should have been the happiest day of his young life. The pictures and posts became blurry after that as Fishlegs, overwhelmed by his own self-loathing began to cry.

After travelling all the way across the country to begin a new chapter of his life, it seemed a previous chapter wasn't done with him.

Eventually Fishlegs wiped away his tears and turned back to Hank Fang and saw the look of triumph in the older man's face. ' _This!'_ Fishlegs realised. _'This was what the wily old bastard had been planning and leading him to all along!'_ Everything prior had just been to lull him into a false sense of security before he was brutally destroyed by his own past. All Fishlegs could muster in response from his constricted throat was one squeaky, mewled out word.

" ….Why? ... "

"Because this is who you really are Fishlegs Ingerman!" Hank intoned back, using Fishlegs' own name as rod with which to whip him "if things are going well … I'm sure you _are_ good and kind and noble … but when the pressure is put on you, when it looks as if you might not have it easy and people might not think well of you … you turn on those who least deserve it! All so you can save your own pathetic hide! How can we trust a man with highly sensitive, potentially highly dangerous, world changing technology when he spent his formative years as a untrustworthy coward, brutally betraying one of his friends, all for the sake of petty popularity?!"

"BUT I WAS JUST A KID!" Fishlegs shouted desperately at the row of equally cold unfeeling faces, "I WAS A STUPID FRIGHTENED KID WHO DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER! I'M NOT THAT GUY! NOT ANYMORE!"

There was a heavy silence as Fishlegs' words bounced off the curved walls and faded to nothingness.

"As much as I would like to believe you Mr Ingerman, I doubt that very much!" Hank stated coldly "You may be brainy, you may have creativity, but it is my recommendation, _You. Have. No. Integrity!_ And would not be suitable for this position at **_FURY INDUSTRIES_** and if I had my way I….."

"...Hank! ..." The deep nasally voice gently rang out, halting the tall man mid-rant , "…. That's enough."

Amazingly the unstoppable force that was Hank Fang immediately ceased and he, as well as Fishlegs looked at the source of the voice, being the lanky computer operator. Fishlegs was shocked that this guy, whoever he was, had some sort of command over the monstrous head of security as the tall man simply nodded and sat down muttering simply "as you wish Henry."

' _Yeah, Henry! Henry was this guy's name!'_ Fishlegs then took a really long hard look at the guy who had come in with Nathan Fury of all people. _'Who was this guy and why did Hank listen to him? I thought he was just some tech-support guy! What the hell was going on?'_ He kept watching the slim man in the low light who typed a few commands into his computer and all of the hateful images of Fishlegs' past faded into nothingness, _'just like his chances of getting this job'_ the bulky man figured.

"I think that wraps things up here!" Nathan finally spoke up, his cool relaxed timbre drawing Fishlegs' attention, as the dark haired billionaire stared at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Mr Ingerman, but I insist all my employees are rigorously vetted before joining my organisation. Like you claim, I value highly _family_ and _friendship!_ It is one of the keystones of mine and my father's company. But I won't trust people who have abandoned their friends for such childish reasons. If such a thing happens within these walls, where the stakes are so high, where we invest heavily in our team, it can be very bad for business and the people who rely on us!"

"I ….. I ….. understand." Fishlegs said sombrely. He knew a rejection speech when he heard it and as he walked unsteadily forward, he reached out his hand toward the raven haired businessman. Fishlegs was actually surprised that the man accepted and shook it and it seemed to lift his spirits somewhat.

"Well at least I got to shake the hand of the world famous Nathan Fury!" Fishlegs chirped out, trying to make the best of what had become a deplorably bad situation "That's more than anyone else from Berk has ever done!"

The collective ripple of amused chuckles that spread across the table puzzled Fishlegs but right now he didn't really care anymore. If he was somehow the butt of some inside joke then he figured it wasn't worth fighting over any more. Oh no, the fight had been lost before he even entered the room and it left him despondent that his past had reached out over a decade later and snatched away his lifelong dream. And though he had been persuaded and coerced and threatened and bullied into turning against his childhood friend, Fishlegs knew, despite hating the others for what they had done, he only had himself to blame for what happened here today. Fishlegs didn't bother shaking the hands of the rest of the panelists. He knew it was good interview etiquette to do so, but he just wanted out of there as fast as possible.

Scooping up his briefcase, Fishlegs was ready to bolt for the door when he heard

"Mr Ingerman!" it was the guy called Henry, "You forgot your flash-drive!"

Though every fibre of his being was screaming at him to leave as quickly as possible, Fishlegs didn't want to leave a copy of his work in the hands of **FURY INDUSTRIES**. Plus he figured he sort of owed the kind young man for calling off Hank's visceral attack. The least he could do was shake the guy's hand and say thanks.

' _ **What harm could it do?'**_

Striding quickly back to the far end of the table he took the flash-drive, pocketed it and offered his hand in gratitude.

The bespectacled man stood and like Nathan, Henry returned the handshake warmly, again easing Fishlegs' crushing feelings of defeat.

"It was a brilliant concept Fishlegs, they might still go for it!" Henry spoke encouragingly much to Fishlegs' comfort.

"Thanks! You were pretty good yourself!" Fishlegs replied, "I wish you all the best Hen ….."

It was in this moment Freya decided to turn the main room lights back on and as they faded up Fishlegs' eyes widened, not just in response to the growing light but in response to the growing revelation that dawned on him as the lights fully illuminated the tall skinny man he shaking hands with. As if waking from a dream or falling into one, Fishlegs added all of the details together.

The filled out yet still lanky frame, the warm caring smile and nasally voice, the inquisitive dazzling green eyes hiding behind his glasses, the wild untameable auburn hair, the small scar on his chin from one his most brutal beatings. All of these attributes combined with the harrowing exposure of the worst part of his teenage life coalesced into one inescapable, irrefutable conclusion.

A conclusion that seemed to have been reached by the man he was shaking hands with as well, judging by the slight widening of his own eyes.

A conclusion that could only summed in the one word Fishlegs could muster.

 ** _" ….. Hiccup!?"_**

* * *

 **There we are everyone!**

 **Well that was a rollercoaster! Fishlegs really went through the ringer there and we got a nice reveal.**

 **How will Fishlegs react? What does Hiccup have to say?**

 **I tried to work in as many original HTTYD name plays as I could and rest assured there will be more. It's so much fun trying to translate a dragon or type name or character into a modern equivalent. plus I'm hoping you guys will pick up on the hints I dropped as to what / who might be coming up in future chapters.**

 **It's very weird but I can't seem to not write FURY INDUSTRIES in block capitals, even when someone is saying it! I don't know why, I just do!. Oh well, writers idiosyncrasy I guess!**

 **As with previous chapters, this one features the nasty use of social media and also it's use by companies. The examination of peoples social media, i.e. Facebook, instagram etc by employers is becoming a big deal nowadays. there was an actual case of a young woman who secured a very highly paid prestigious job, only to be fired two days later because her bosses saw a post she made when 15 years old and drunk. It does happen. Again I'm not getting on a soapbox or anything, it's just the way things happen now (but seriously, be careful what you post) and it's a fun way of framing various reveals and modernizing the story in this AU.**

 **Now an important question for you all who like this tale. Should Fishlegs get the job in the end? Yes? No? a bit of both? Have a more inventive suggestion? then do let me know via P.M. and we will see what happens.**

 **The next chapter is provisionally titled - _'The boy I knew in the man before me'_. (special respect points to those who know where this line comes from without Googling it!)**

 **As always any reviews, comments, P.M.'s or questions are all greatly appreciated.**

 **Til next time**

 **Be excellent to each other!**

 **Razor95**


	7. The boy I knew, in the man before me

**Greetings all!**

 **All I can say is WOW! I had no idea that last chapter would get that kind of reaction! So many awesome words of encouragement! Thank-you all! Big shout outs to** _ **'thearizona' 'Zoha Ven' 'RedLEgoManiac' 'Limerith' 'Warrior Nun' 'User Jay' ' nhkosoy' 'harrypanther'**_ _ **'transformers0' 'mc arno'**_ _ **'Angryhenry'**_ **as well as all of the unnamed** _ **'Guests'**_ **who threw in their opinions too.**

 **You guys all rock!**

 **As always any questions, comments, reviews or P.M.s you wanna send are greatly appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to check this story out.**

 **So this chapter continues right on from where the previous one left off, sort of.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gone**

 **Chapter 7 –**

 **The boy I knew, in the man before me**

* * *

 _ **GIOVANNI'S CAFÉ, Afternoon**_

It's funny, you know?….

You sit in a balcony café and you watch the world and the people in it below, obliviously pass you by. Every person in that crowd has their own life, focus, drives, goals, ambitions, desires, hopes, loves, quirks, fears, hatreds, prejudices and secrets. How can you truly know who they are or what their life-stories were when all you have to go on are mere surface details? What have they done to get here? What are they capable of?

A man in a smart suit but cheap shoes could be a silver tongued con-man, a lady jogging by in ratty, sweat-soaked sports clothes could be a Supreme Court Judge. How could you ever really tell unless you knew them personally?

How could you know if anyone was truly what they said they were? And then you would have to ask, do these people who are bustling past, snatch glances and make similar assumptions about you?

It's like when Don Quixote was confronted by the Knight of Mirrors. Who was the real hero of the story and who was the fake? Who fought for the right cause and who was delusional?

Such were the thoughts racing through Fishlegs' mind as he sat on the first floor balcony of the café sipping on yet another cup of coffee, awaiting his host and re-running the mind-blowing encounter he had just been through in the monolithic building across the street, looming over him like some vast predatory beast.

The tower made him nervous, just as much as Mr Castle who was standing only a few feet away, a similarly strange unmoving sentinel on the periphery of what was a lively and bustling up-market café. Though his eyes were concealed by pure black sunglasses, Fishlegs could tell the security guard was watching him closely. It made Fishlegs scoff to hide his fear. It's not like he could do anything or call for help. For not only had Mr Castle still not returned Fishleg's cell-phone, but the large Berkian now knew what else 'Mr Castle' - if that was even his real name – was carrying within the confines of his jacket.

It made the man nervous as he recalled the heated exchange that had led to this….

* * *

 _ **FURY TOWER, 25 minutes ago**_

"Hiccup! … _ **HICCUP!"**_ Fishlegs shouted as he raced through the corridors of _**FURY TOWER**_ looking for the elusive young man who had only minutes ago been shaking his hand.

Fishlegs was so stunned that the man who had been in the interview room the whole time, was actually his childhood friend and teenage victim, that he almost didn't register Hiccup and Nathan quickly excuse themselves until they were out of the door.

Breaking from his trance and taking a few moments for his agile brain to get around this particular revelation, Fishlegs was suddenly spurred on by a frantic energy he did not think he possessed and bolted after them in a desperate attempt to confirm his suspicions.

It couldn't have been anyone else. It wasn't a co-incidence or a clone or a long lost twin or just someone who looked uncannily like Hiccup.

It _was_ Hiccup! Fishlegs was certain of it. He just had to try and find out for sure.

 **No!**

He was _going_ to find out for sure and no-one, not even the shouting Freya or the threatening Mr Castle was going to stop him as he barrelled around corners and down hallways, looking for the lost Berkian that was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

"Ah ha!" Fishlegs yelped in triumph as he rounded a corner to see the auburn haired man standing beside Nathan Fury at a set of security doors, ready to enter what he assumed was one of _**FURY TOWER'S**_ many research labs.

The two men looked surprised as Fishlegs ran up and stopped short a few feet from them, panting to catch his breath. Nathan Fury took a step forward to defensively stand just ahead of Hiccup, his knees slightly bent in readiness.

"Hiccup …. Please ….. just wait!" the large Berkian rasped out as he stared wide-eyed at his former friend, trying to soak in every detail, as if the man before him would simply vanish into thin air if he so much as blinked.

Slowly the green-eyed man he had been chasing stepped forward and looked Fishlegs dead in the eye with a force he had never seen him demonstrate before.

"I'm sorry" the man said, his tone unwavering, gesturing to the work pass that was now dangling from his waistcoat lapel, "But as you can see, my name _isn't_ Hiccup, it's _Henry!_ "

Fishlegs, actually intimidated by this declaration broke his stare to focus on the security pass and was shocked by what he saw.

Below the laminated surface was a formal picture of 'Henry' looking straight ahead, not wearing his glasses. With his unruly mop of auburn-brown hair and warm features, he looked even more like an adult version of the boy-Hiccup, Fishlegs knew all too well. Scanning his eyes down further, Fishlegs' jaw dropped as he read the rest of the bold lettering on the Identification card that spelt out:

 **MR. HENRY VALSON**

 **JUNIOR V.P.**

 **HEAD OF**

 **SPECIAL** **RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT**

 **FURY INDUSTRIES**

 **SECURITY CLASS:**

 **ALPHA**

Again the young green eyed man tried to leave but Fishlegs, even though shocked - now realising why Hank Fang had obeyed his order before - latched his huge, strong hands on to the front of Henry's waistcoat, refusing to let him escape again.

" **No!"** Fishlegs now growled in bewildered frustration "It doesn't matter what you call yourself! I know it's you Hiccup! **DON'T LIE TO ME!"**

" **Alright that's enough!"** Nathan shouted as he stepped forward, only to be unexpectedly shoved away by one of Fishleg's mighty arms, crashing him against a nearby table, while the huge Berkian trapped Henry forcefully against the opposite wall.

" **OKAY!** Okay! It's me Fishlegs! It's Hiccup! For the love of Odin calm down!" the young man urged as he raised his hands to placate the irate Berkian that had him pinned.

The panicked look in the older Hiccup's face struck Fishlegs and again, he saw the terror stricken expression that had lived on the teenaged Hiccup's face all those years ago, during his many and varied rounds of bullying. Panic and fear now began to settle on Fishlegs' face also as he realised just exactly what he was doing and that he was acting not like a man or a bully, but an animal, making his previous bout of self-loathing resurface with a vengeance. Unfortunately Fishlegs wasn't given any time to process his feelings as he felt a cold, firm pressure on the back of his neck followed by the unmistakable _ **'CLICK, CLICK'**_ of a gun being cocked.

"You will remove your hands from Mr Valson and step away _ **right now!"**_ the cold steely voice of Mr Castle ordered. Fishlegs, having never been threatened like this before and not wanting to let his rage overcome him again, complied without a word and Hiccup / Henry moved beside Nathan who was massaging his back where it had hit the table.

"Escort this man from the building!" Nathan Fury ordered aggressively and Fishlegs felt two pairs of arms from other security guards grip his shoulders and begin to move him away. But Fishlegs wasn't done yet and he began to struggle, ignoring the veritable 'hand-cannon' Mr Castle held in readiness at his side, calling desperately as he did so.

"No wait …. Hiccup please! …what are you doing here?! …. Where have you been? …. You have to tell me … what's going on!?"

"Mr Fury? Mr Valson? We need you both in the lab right away, the project is reaching its critical stage!" a man in a white lab-coat suddenly cut in as he leaned out of the security doors.

"Hiccup! Tell me! You owe me after that _character assassination_ of an interview you just put me through!" Fishlegs shouted as the guards continued to haul him away.

"Every man is responsible for his _own_ character …" Henry sarcastically snarked back " …. And I think we can both agree, after what _you_ put _me_ through, I don't owe you a damn thing Mr Ingerman!" Henry then smoothed out his rumpled clothes and moved to join the scientist at the door with Nathan Fury who was watching the interaction with increasing levels of …. Well, _fury._

Fishlegs knew this was his last chance to convince Hiccup to talk to him. Within seconds he would be dragged away, possibly arrested and Hiccup would enter that lab with the pulsing purple lights and be gone from his sight forever. The large Berkian was scared, energised, happy, angry, confused, tired, adrenaline pumping through his veins like wildfire. In that last desperate moment, he came up with the one thing that would play off his old friend's deepest fears. It would be a shitty thing to do, but right now he felt he had no choice and so the man screamed out…..

" **I'LL TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU'RE HERE!"** Fishlegs yelled, breathing heavily in the silence that fell in the corridor giving him a chance to elaborate on his threat as he hissed through snatched breaths, "The moment I'm outside … I will call Berk and tell _everyone_ , Snotlout, Gobber, Astrid …. Even Stoick! ….. I'll tell them all … _I know where Hiccup Haddock has gone!"_

In the palpably tense silence that followed, Henry walked toward Fishlegs with a look of what could only be described as incandescent rage. Again another look Fishlegs had never seen Hiccup display in his entire life. It seemed the years had made him a lot more expressive in his emotions, compared to the quiet withdrawn teenager he was forced to be, thanks to his tormentors.

Henry was standing right in front of Fishlegs now and being restrained the way he was, Fishlegs knew Hiccup could beat the snot clean out of him and he could do absolutely nothing to stop it. On a certain level that was exactly what Fishlegs wanted. He _wanted_ Hiccup to take some semblance of revenge on him. To give him some kind of definite tangible reaction and not disappear again without letting him know what was going on.

' _It was the very least Hiccup deserved'_ the large Berkian figured, _'and it would make Fishlegs feel less ashamed of himself ….. maybe?'_

Hiccup was breathing heavily as he looked at Fishlegs, his body rigid with rage. After a few harsh breaths and staring unflinchingly into the cringing blonde man's face he visibly relaxed and spoke with a tone of barely concealed bitterness.

"There's a café across the street" Hiccup ground out, "ask for table 17, I will be over in 30 minutes. Mr Castle here will escort you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do!"

At that, Henry spun on his heel, strode swiftly back down the corridor and vanished into the mysterious lab with the scientist and Nathan Fury, while Fishlegs was dragged with even more force by Mr Castle and the two other security guards to the elevator.

The ride down was silent and tense and Fishlegs realised he must have looked even more worse-for-wear to the other interviewees when he was marched past them and through the lobby. One candidate, fear clearly written over his face, abruptly finished his coffee and left the building, apologetically saying something to the receptionist along the lines that something had come up, thus precluding him from his assigned interview slot. Another one biting the dust, in the face of the power of _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ **!**

Fishlegs wondered just what on earth he gotten himself into but took some solace in that very soon, at least he would find out the truth.

 _ **I mean ….. What harm could knowing the truth do? … right?!...**_

* * *

 _ **Giovanni's Café, right now**_

" **Henry! Benvenuti mio caro amico!** **Come stai?"**

The loud jovial Italian voice snapped Fishlegs from his musings as he saw Hiccup making his way through the cafe, only to be halted and hugged warmly by a large, balding, moustacheeod gentleman in an immaculate suit.

' _It must have been the matridee or som..._

" **Giovanni! Sto bene, come sono tua moglie e figli ?"** Hiccup replied in perfect Italian.

 _... the owner!? Of course it had to be the owner'_ Fishlegs thought sourly as he watched Hiccup stride through the cafe arm in arm with Giovanni, kindly greeting staff as he passed them.

From this distance Fishlegs took in Hiccup's manner and was astonished at the way he held himself and the sheer happy confidence he exuded. It was the mirror image of the hunched and stooped young man that slinked his way through the corridors of Berk High-School, desperate not to be the focus of anyone's attention. This new older Hiccup was definitely taller, more filled out across the shoulders, though still skinny and from what Fishlegs could see of his exposed arms, had decent sized muscles for someone of his build. He also took in Hiccup's clothes which were obviuosly designer in make, if very simple in style as he wore plain black trousers and a dark green shirt, rolled up at the sleeves with a very slick, obviously custom tailored black waistcoat that seemd to have some sort of faint reptilian, scaled motif running across it. Not only did it stir Fishlegs' jealousy that he was so well attired and he was casually rubbing shoulders with this obvoiusly rich and powerful restauranteur, but he had to admit, it made him smile to see Hiccup so happy for once.

" **Essi sono eccellenti ! Posso ottenere il solito ?"** Giovanni chortled as he guided Hiccup closer to the balcony table where Fishlegs was sitting

" **Si Grazie mille!"** Hiccup replied, taking his seat so casually as if this place was his home.

" **Eccellente!"** Giovanni declared with a flourish, turing to greet Nathan Fury with equal gusto as the raven haired billionare took up a table on the far end of the balcony yet still in line of sight. Mr Castle at a nod from Hicuup also went over to that table and stood watch as Nathan opened up his cell phone and began conversing with someone of obvious importance judging by his gaurded, whispered tones.

After a few moments, Hiccup's drink arrived, presented by none other than Giovanni himself and when the jolly italian left, an awkward silence descended between the two Berkians as Hiccup casually sipped his drink when not looking intently at Fishlegs with his piercing green eyes.

It seemed as if Hiccup would have been totally content not to speak a word and this made Fishlegs aggravated and impatient as he twisted awkwardly in his chair. Eventually the wall of silence and nerves became far too much and Fishlegs just blurted out….

"Well?!"

"Well what?" Hiccup crooned in response, again refusing to be the one to start, maintaining control over himself and the conversation with infuriating ease. It was so different from the chatter-box he once was. And it was all Hiccup needed for Fishlegs to take the bait, for take he did as he leaned forward, bewilderment written all over his face.

"What do you mean _'Well what!?"_ the blonde man exclaimed, "Hiccup! You've been gone for over 10 years! You just disappeared! Vanished!" Fishlegs became a lot more animated, his arms gesturing wildly as he picked up his pace and intensity, "And now I find out you're working _here_ , you're some high flier in one of the biggest companies in the world, you're speaking Italian, you're best buds with _Nathan Fury_ for Thor's sake! And the worst part is you're acting like it's nothing out of the ordinary! I mean …..What? … How? … There are … there are folks back home who think you are dead!"

"Oh really? Sorry to disappoint them ….. _again!"_ Hiccup drawled sarcastically as he nonchalantly took another sip of his drink.

"Hiccup ….. " Fishlegs winced painfully as he remembered that many taunts and insults directed at Hiccup not-so-subtly suggested the best thing he could do for the world, was die.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me!" Henry interrupted sternly, "Call me Hiccup one more time and this conversation is over!" Raising his drink, Henry lifted it to his nose and breathed in the aroma of the steaming liquid allowing the sweet odour to calm him slightly and look back at his fellow Berkian with less ire, the humdrum of the city around them also soothing his frayed nerves as he lowered his cup and replied. "Technically I did die Fishlegs" Henry spoke sagely, "10 years ago, Hiccup Haddock ceased to exist. Before coming here I legally had my name changed, amongst other things and I haven't gone by 'Hiccup' since then."

"So does that mean … you've been here? …. At _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ _all this time?_ …." Fishlegs asked in disbelief, subtly gesturing to Nathan as he continued to chat on his phone, "Working with Nathan Fury as your boss?!"

"He's not my boss Fishlegs" Henry spoke with a smile, "He's my equal, my colleague ….. my _best friend_ … more even ….. he's like a brother, he's the reason why I'm here, the reason why I have this life!"

"But how is it possible you know him?" Fishlegs begged, the desire to know Hiccup's secret making it hard for him to breathe, "How does an 18 year old teenager from Berk make friends with Nathan Fury and get a job at _**FURY INDUSTRIES?"**_

"That's a story for another time, one you don't deserve to know!" Henry retorted, much to Fishlegs' sadness and disappointment. Though it pleased Henry to have all the power over the conversation, he alone deciding what to share rather than having it beaten out of him, he didn't want to be too much of a jerk to Fishlegs. They had been friends once and the husky Berkian did go through a pretty nasty interview so the emerald-eyed man figured he'd give him something as he leaned in and smiled again as he spoke.

"Suffice to say ….. he met me at a very dark time in my life …. and unlike the rest of Berk, he saw the potential in me even I didn't see. He saw I had what it took to make this world a better place. He didn't degrade me for my brains or bully me for my lack of physical strength; he didn't slam me into lockers or make me want to sprint home every day for fear of getting my ass kicked! He brought me into his business and built me up, he brought me into his family and showed me love. Between him and Desmond, they helped me become the man I always thought I could never be!"

At Henry's last statement Fishlegs' eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he leaned closer, making it look like the two men were hatching some clandestine plot, the larger Berkian's voice quivering with curiosity and anticipation, "Wait! …. Are you saying …. That …. you _know_ Desmond Fury?!"

The loud laugh that escaped Hiccup's mouth and the way he threw his head back startled Fishlegs. The large Berkian knew Hiccup to be dry, sarcastic and subtle with his wit, but never to laugh so freely. It was quite a beautiful sound actually. Wiping a stray tear from his now dazzling green eyes Henry reined himself in, still chuckling as he replied, "Know him? …. Fishlegs ….. I _live_ with him! …. He's essentially adopted me as Nathan's brother! ….. He's more of a dad to me than Stoick ever was!" (Even when chuckling Fishlegs couldn't help note the bitter tone as Hiccup said that) "….. We all live in his mansion on the outskirts of town!"

At that statement Fishlegs figured it would take at least a few hours to scoop up the many pieces of his mind that had just been blown clean across Giovanni's immaculate tiled floor.

"S-s-so ….. you're telling me ….. you live at _'The Dragon's Edge'_ and ….. are basically _family_ to Desmond and Nathan Fury?" Fishlegs asked slowly as he tried to wrap his head around the supposedly impossible statement and all the implications that went with it.

As Hiccup smiled and nodded proudly in response, Fishlegs thought back to his research again and the episode of _'Homes of the Rich and Famous'_ which featured the mansion of The Fury family, strangely named _'The Dragon's Edge'_. He remembered the helicopter footage of acres upon acres of plush grounds surrounding a vast Gothic mansion that could have easily been the residence of rich mysterious types like Dracula or Bruce Wayne. It put the residence of many a foreign King or head of state to shame.

' _And Hiccup …. Uh! ... I mean Henry ….. was now living there? That was his home?!'_

Fishlegs felt the warring emotions of disbelief, happiness, curiosity and jealousy of Hiccup's achievement roll over him in waves. It was like being told you had been given the secrets of the universe! Precious little was known about the Fury family despite numerous attempts to find out, especially the enigmatic and charming Desmond Fury who was Nathan's father and the patriarch of the Fury clan. Hiccup intimately knew one of the richest and most powerful men on the face of the earth! And then on top of that you were given the ability to see into the future as _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ was so far on the leading edge of technological advancement, it was theorized they could reshape the world if they so desired.

Hiccup. The scrawny, geeky, lanky, ostracised, bullied, tormented weakling with a heart of purest gold, had in the space of a few statements, revealed to his former bully that, with a ten year head start, just how powerful he had become. It made Fishlegs' nice suburban family home and promising career prospects seem like nothing but a pile of stinking, worthless, mediocrity.

With such plain yet world-shattering truths now staring him right in the face, Fishlegs wasn't sure whether to throw himself off the balcony in self-loathing and despair or grab Hiccup and take them both out in an act of petty jealousy and violence. It was quite clear just how much of a strain this whole scenario was to process as his blue eyes were beginning to water and his knuckles were pure white as they vainly tried to crush the bone china cup in his mighty hands.

"Why? …." Fishlegs stuttered "Why didn't you tell anyone? … you …could have had it all … the friends ….the popularity … you still could have it now … everyone in Berk! ... if you just told us! …. Why? ….."

Hiccup's expression changed to something Fishlegs couldn't really read in his building emotional state. For a few moments the skinny green-eyed man said nothing, seemingly trying to contain his own private maelstrom of thoughts and emotions.

"At first …. It was because I hated you … _all of you_ …." Hiccup began shakily, his long arms quivering slightly despite the afternoon's warmth " … then when I finally left … I realised none of you would have accepted me …. even if I did tell you where I was going … what I had achieved …. The friends and popularity you speak of would have just been as empty and hollow as it was back in High-School … it wouldn't have meant anything ….. not really ….. I didn't owe any of you, anything !….."

Hiccup shook his nerves out and sat up straighter in his chair, refusing to let himself be dragged back down by his bitter past, focusing on his personal revelations on the fateful day he had escaped Berk with Toothless and the past ten years he lived on this side of the country, his voice brighter and firmer.

" … and then after I came here ….. I found myself surrounded by people who knew of my past ….. who didn't want to know Hiccup Haddock because they knew what it meant ….. but gave me a fresh start as Henry Valson … people who would always have my back, who cared about me, loved me, who never wanted me to feel as wretched, as disgusting and as lonely as I was in Berk ever again! …"

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup's face which had strengthened even more, as if he was siphoning off power from _**FURY TOWER**_ itself. There was no more hurt and no more pain evident in his attitude as he spoke with even greater authority, certainty and with an expression of genuine contentment.

" ….. you all ruined my previous life …. so I made sure none of you shared in my new life …. I've done some incredible stuff Fishlegs! ….. Been places you've never even heard off …. Discovered and invented things that are already changing the world and you don't even know it yet …. And you know what? …. As cold as it may be for me to say this ….. I don't ever regret my decision to leave Berk behind!"

Reminded of Hiccup's dismal beginnings, followed by the life-changing sacrifice he'd made to achieve his atmospheric rise to happiness, was the last straw for Fishlegs, as the large man let out a pitiful inhuman squeak and finally broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry Hiccup … Oh no! Ah! HENRY! ….. I MEANT HENRY sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! ….. I'm so sorry … for everything! …. Please …. I'm sorry! ... All those things I did ... I was a coward!... I was weak!... I didn't do anything to help you or stop it ...everything they ... _we_ did to you ... it must have been ... Oh Gods!" Fishlegs choked out between his fits of blubbering and sniffling.

It really was quite a pathetic sight for a man at least twice his size and built like a tank to be crying and mewling like a beaten pet in a crowded cafe, in broad daylight. Yet Hiccup was not unmoved by Fishlegs' seemingly genuine, albeit unexpected descent in weeping apologies and debasement. He was pretty sure the large Berkian would follow up this round of sobbing by dropping to the floor on his knees and begging All-Father Odin himself for forgiveness as well. In order to prevent such a shameless display from Fishlegs (he'd made enough already today) Hiccup reached over and gripped Fishlegs' shoulder with more force than the big man thought he was capable of.

Fishlegs reluctantly lifted his face, not wanting to look his former friend and victim in the eye, for fear of seeing an expression of disgust and condemnation in those piercing green eyes. However when he did look up he saw the same goofy, forgiving smile of the boy he once knew, in the man before him. Hiccup's expression brightened Fishlegs' heart as well as the fact he was offering him his handkerchief, which itself was a piece of art, embroidered with his initials, H.V.

"Fishlegs listen … it's okay … what happened, happened …. Alright? ….." Hiccup said comfortingly "… I figured you were only going along with what the others were doing to save your own skin … not that that is in any way acceptable! … but I've moved past it …. And now that you've properly acknowledged what you did ….. I think I can forgive you!"

"What? …. Really?" Fishlegs nearly lurched out his chair to hug Hiccup, such was his surprise and elation, but just held himself back as he wiped the tears and snot off his wide chubby face.

"Why not? …." Hiccup drawled humorously "….. I think you've suffered enough …. Hank kinda saw to that ….. no-one's barged past Mr Castle like that in a long time ….. and you've beaten yourself up pretty hard! ….. I don't think I can do much more to you!"

"You could have made sure I didn't get the interview!" Fishlegs retorted weakly, "you are like _'one of the gods'_ now!"

"Yes, I could have ... and Nathan wanted to have you thrown out long before you got to this stage! ..." Hiccup stated evenly, confirming Fishlegs fear, "... He's insanely protective, like a friend and brother should be!"

Fishlegs looked down and wrung his hands as his shame was compounded by Hiccup's words.

"But that's not me Fishlegs." Hiccup continued with a more hopeful tone, drawing the big man's gaze back to him "I may be ' _one of the gods'_ as you say, but I'm still the hopeful person I always was. I figured you deserved a shot on your own merit without my prejudice clouding the issue. I've not been a part of your selection process nor will I be. You're going to get an honest chance …. just like Nathan gave me!"

"I doubt I'll stand any chance after today" Fishlegs murmured dejectedly, "Hank Fang roasted me pretty badly, I thought he was going to burst into flames at one-point! Did you know he was going to do that to me? It was horrible!"

"I figured something like that would happen." Hiccup chirped, patting the man's shoulder "You're actually holding up pretty well!" Fishlegs quirked his brow in disbelief, thinking no-one could have made a bigger fool of themselves than him this day, but he was surprised as Hiccup kept talking. "After Hank was done with me, Nathan and Desmond had to put me into counselling for 5 months so I could sort out some of my issues in a more healthy manner. He does that to pretty much every candidate now. After we had an 'incident' about 6 years back, he has serious trust issues."

"You're telling me!" Fishlegs chortled, secretly trying not to dwell on what Hiccup had mentioned about 'counselling' or an 'incident', "For a while there I thought I was going to wet myself!"

"Again you wouldn't be the first! If that interview chair could talk, it would only tell horror stories!" Hiccup agreed jovially chuckling as well, causing both men to erupt into a companionable fit of laughter.

As they laughed Fishlegs saw just how truly happy Hiccup was and felt a crushing pressure lifting slightly off of his chest and shoulders. A pressure he didn't even realise was there until he was confronted by the horrible things he had done in the past.

But this moment. Right now.

It felt like they were back in the rose-tinted days of old when they were still very young kids, rascals, stalwart buddies, pinkie-swearing tykes who laughed and played and rolled around in the dirt, far away from Fishleg's worry-wart mother and Stoick's disappointing scowls and stern words. They were the days when the entire world was laid out before them as a place where both their innocent imagination and a forgiving reality could exist fluidly meshed together. When nothing but potential existed, ready to molded by the amazing lives they dreamed they would lead.

"So tell me something Fishlegs!" Hiccup crooned out, a mile-wide impish grin on his face.

"Yeeeaaaaah?" the big man responded worriedly, unsure as to what was going to happen next.

"You … and … **_RUFFNUT?!_ ** How in Loki's mischief-making name, did _that_ happen?" Hiccup sing-songed out before bursting in another round of chuckling.

Fishlegs laughed as well, knowing that it was most definitely the last match anyone in Berk, nay, the whole world saw coming. Seizing on the chance to keep Hiccup talking and to reconnect once more with his old friend, Fishlegs smiled warmly holding up his left hand to make his wedding ring glint in the sunlight. Seeing Hiccup's wide-eyed reaction to it gave Fishlegs a new hope, one that had not existed between them for a long, long time.

The large Berkian latched on that hope now and prayed to every god he knew as he set it down as a foundation in his shaken heart regarding his green-eyed companion.

Fishlegs after all had a masters in engineering.

With his foundation set, it was time to rebuild some bridges!

* * *

 **There we are guys!**

 **Fishlegs and Hiccup talk it out and we get some nice reveals and feels. This chapter let me bring out some fun dialogue and emotions. Fishlegs is kinda the most redeemable character ever created so I figured, at least here, he's gonna get his shot at redemption. But it's not going to be an easy road in the future. There's going to be more reveals about Berk coming soon and hopefully more conflicts for him too.**

 **Hiccup in the books is multi-lingual so I figured instead of knowing Latin like a Viking, he would be fluent in the modern equivalent.**

 **For those who want to know, his conversation with Giovanni went like this, I just used Google translator so any mistakes, blame Google!**

 **Giovanni -** _ **Henry! Benvenuti mio caro amico!**_ **Come stai?" - Henry! Welcome my dear friend! How are you?**

 **Henry -** _ **Giovanni! Sto bene, come sono tua moglie e figli?**_ **– Giovanni! I am well, how are your wife and children?**

 **Giovanni -** _ **Essi sono eccellenti ! Posso ottenere il solito?**_ **\- They are excellent! Can i get you your usual?**

 **Henry -** _ **Si Grazie mille**_ **\- Yes, thank-you very much**

 **Giovanni -** _ **Eccellente!**_ **\- Excellent!**

 **The next couple of chapters are going to be a bit more Fishlegs and Berk centric.**

 **The next chapter is provisionally called 'Homeward Bound'**

 **However you should also know, this will be last update until the end of august as I'm off on vacation soon.**

 **Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story and any reviews or comments are greatly appreciated.**

 **Til next time...**

 **Be excellent to each other!**

 **Razor95**


	8. Homeward bound

**Greetings all!**

 **I found some time these past few days to add to this story, seeing it's been a long time on the sidelines and finally got some time in an internet cafe to post this.**

 **Thanks so much for the encouragement with this story. there is a plan. its just a matter of getting time to pull it all together.**

 **Some more Fishlegs / Hiccup stuff in this one.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **As always any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Gone**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Homeward Bound**_

"So tell me something Fishlegs! …. You … and … _**RUFFNUT?!**_ How in Loki's mischief-making name, did _that_ happen?"

It's a funny thing.

That being paired with the most unlikely person imaginable on a final year school project could turn a person's life completely upside down.

It was almost like a romance novel with familiar characters yet set somewhere new with different choices and different outcomes resulting from it. At least that's what it sounded like to Hiccup as Fishlegs, filled with pride and gusto, retold the tale of how he and Ruffnutt came together.

It had all started with the final-year project Astrid had dumped Hiccup from, forcing him to work alone, again. At that time Fishlegs felt he was in as equally a rotten situation as he feared what the chaotic and resentful Thorston female had in store for him as revenge for being her partner.

However, Fishlegs warmly explained, as things progressed Ruffnutt's tough, belligerent persona had begun to fracture to show him someone very different under the surface. As the closeness of the project had allowed the large Berkian to see into the troubled life that was the Thorston household, Fishlegs went on to explain that Ruffnutt, alongside her brother had been wrestling with an alcoholic uncle who had raised his hand more than once to them.

Unable to find anyone to vent too, the twins turned their aggressive tendencies on each other and on anyone else they had deemed weak, namely Hiccup, who they believed had the perfect life of being the only son of Berk's greatest hero, Stoick the Vast himself.

Hiccup hummed thoughtfully to himself at this revelation as old Magmar Thorston was one of Stoick's best friends and had often hung around with him when they watched Saturday afternoon football. The man seemed aggressive but then, apparently all Berkians were supposedly descended from Vikings so aggression seemed to be their default setting. Yet that still didn't dull the surprise Hiccup felt at learning just how violent the man actually was.

"It was a few months into the project when she called me late at night and begged me to help her!" Fishlegs intoned sombrely "Tuffnutt was on the road with the football team and her mom and dad were still travelling with their design business so Magmar had been drinking. He was getting violent. She needed somewhere to stay so I let her use my folk's basement."

"You kept her in your basement?" Hiccup dead-panned with a quirked eye brow much to Fishlegs' embarrassment.

"She …. Uh ….. said she needed a dark, damp, dingy place to hide and think, I didn't dare question her logic! This is Ruffnutt we're talking about!"

Both men chuckled at the rightly crazy Thorston female who, to this day had a reputation for acting crazy. Fishleg's smile dropped as he kept on talking.

"Ruffnutt opened up to me that night. Told me how when their parent's aren't on the road with their sales business, Magmar was the image of respectability, but when they are alone he treats them like dirt. Neither of them could do anything because Magmar had this whole 'injured war-vet' pity thing going on to keep his image clean! Plus he owned the land their houses were built on so they'd have nowhere to go if he threw them and her parents out."

"Wow!" Hiccup exclaimed quietly "I knew the twins were messed up but I'd no idea things were that bad for them!"

"You spent most of your time trying to avoid them and their bullying Henry…."Fishlegs countered sympathetically, "… Ruffnutt didn't want anyone to know, especially a big fat geek like me!"

"So what happened?" Hiccup asked tentatively.

"We talked it out and made a deal. I'd help her as much as I could and she'd go easier on me during the project" Fishlegs smiled and took another sip of his tea, "After that things gradually got better for us. She saw I was more than just a big walking brain and I realised just how beautiful and sensitive she was under all of that rough and tough exterior!"

Hiccup nodded in appreciation as Fishlegs became more animated as he recounted the rest of the story, "We ended up going out on dates …. and kissing ….. and making out! it was amazing! ….. I never knew Ruffnutt tasted like strawberries! Did I say it was amazing?! …. Oh yeah of course I did ….. before I knew it she was performing in _'Street-Car'_ and bringing down the house! ….. In a crazy turn of events Magmar Thorston got busted for benefit fraud amongst other things and lost his rights to the land to the twins and she agreed to be my date at the prom!"

"That's incredible Fishlegs! Who'd have thought Ruffnutt would swoon before your geeky charms!" Hiccup drawled sarcastically.

"I know!" Fishlegs yelped loudly in agreement drawing the attention of some of the other customers.

"And so when did the kids come into the picture?" Hiccup asked, his eyes again mischievous yet cheeks slightly reddened with embarrassment.

Fishlegs' cheeks also slightly blushed red. The subject of sex had always been weird for them, especially as young teens when they quickly realised, that to be a geek or more than averagely intelligent was to be more or less 'chick-repellent' and have all the sexual appeal of a eunuch. Conversations about it between them were awkward then and it seemed nothing had changed now.

Yet it was something Hiccup was dying to know. His oldest friend had lost his virginity before him and due to the ancient laws of Viking macho-ness that all men seemed to follow, he had to get all the gory details.

Swallowing his embarrassment Fishlegs tried to keep his face as straight as possible, "it happened on prom night! Because of her performance Ruffnutt won Prom Queen. Snotlout won Prom-King but both the twins tripped him up and I ended up getting to have the special dance with her! Somehow I even had a crown put my head!"

Hiccup dipped his head and raised his drink to hide his sad expression at missing such a momentous night in his friend's life. He had seen the pictures online after the fact, but it meant nothing compared to actually being there. It was yet another thing that had been denied him by his social exclusion and brought back many fearful memories of him curled up in bed that night nursing his broken arm, hiding from his father's disappointed looks and mourning the loss of his comforting mother. Fishlegs' nostalgic voice brought him back from his sombre musings though.

"We danced and danced and danced! It was incredible … she told me she loved me and ….. I told her that I loved her as well …. We ended up going back to her house and we ….we ….. you know … we did it!"

"you did _It_?!" Hiccup leaned in, a wide knowing grin on his face, his voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah …. _We. Did. It!"_ Fishlegs responded equally quietly with a Cheshire-Cat grin of his own.

"And what was it like?" the auburn-haired Berkian queried, his green eyes afire with anticipation.

"It was AWESOME!" Fishlegs jumped up slamming his hands on the table, his face wide in triumph not caring for the rattling of the crokery or the 'tuts' and glares he was getting from the other clientele. Fishlegs quickly sat down as he noticed Giovanni stalking over to their table, only to be stopped by a calming gesture from Hiccup. The large Italian muttered something in his native tongue before striding off to the kitchen much to the men's relief. Once they were sure Giovanni was gone they both broke down into hysterical childish snickering, the likes of which they hadn't shared in well over a decade.

"he he he, it must have been good if you guys had twins soon after!" Hiccup chuckled once their laughter had subsided.

"Ruffnutt only found out for sure just before graduation," Fishlegs replied evenly, "neither of us wanted to get rid of them but I didn't want people in school to gossip about Ruffnutt, so we decided to have a small wedding in the autumn once the pressures of school had gone, but before college started and then told everyone about the babies. We got married in Berk forest park under those big oak trees, down near the lake's edge. You remember them, don't you Henry?"

"Yeah, I remember" Hiccup drawled , remembering in vivid detail that area where he had seen all of his tormentors and their hangers-on, basking in the sunshine and their own glory, on the beautiful late summer day he had left his entire life in Berk behind.

The day he had ….

"We tried to invite you …. " Fishlegs offered sheepishly wringing his hands "….. I even wanted you to be best man …. But you had already ….."

 **"… Gone!"** Hiccup said abruptly, finishing both Fishlegs' sentence and his own thoughts with the same word.

"…Yeah…." The large blonde Berkian agreed but with a heavy regretful tone "….. We tried contacting you but no-one had any idea where you were! … not Gobber …. Not even Stoick … he made up some excuse, said you were too busy to come back."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the mention of his father's name. Stoick had always assumed to speak for the both of them in all things. But by then he had left Berk behind, Stoick could say whatever he wanted. Hiccup had stopped worrying about that a long time ago.

"I guess he was right" Hiccup ground out bitter-sweetly " I doubt I would have been welcome anyway …. Besides, I _was_ busy …. Pulling myself together and finding my feet here, building my future."

"And what a future Henry!" Fishlegs urged warmly desperate to get his old friend thinking positively again "I mean … you made it! … you've got it all … power, money, connections! …. I bet your dad would be really proud if he knew what you've built for yourself here!"

"Well he's not going to find out! Remember!" Hiccup snapped back, that rarely seen anger flashing in his eyes that had Fishlegs grinding to a halt in his thoughts and words and even leaning back a bit in fright. Fishlegs had seen that cold look only a short while ago in the face of Nathan Fury when he was being interrogated. A look that commanded fear and respect, a look that spoke of absolute authority and the willingness to use it. Stoick the Vast had a similar look but he had his huge size to back it up and be scary, but in a person of Hiccup's tall yet still thin stature, it looked positively terrifying.

Obviously working at _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ for 10 years had indeed moulded Hiccup in some-one new. It made Fishlegs wonder if there actually was anything left of his old friend.

Seeing the effect his actions were having on Fishlegs, Hiccup took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. Seeing he was feeling several touchy nerves being stimulated, he figured he should at least know what else had been going on in Berk in his absence. Starting the Vast elephant that had already made itself comfortable in the room.

"I'm sorry Fish ….. I just …. I still have a lot of issues with Stoick ….. this is _my_ life now …. Not his ….. he didn't approve of anything I did … so …. Ugh! … what's going on with him? ….. is he doing okay? …. Is he still running the Repo-business?

Fishlegs felt his heart clench at the defeated tone in Hiccup's voice. It had always saddened him that Stoick rarely seemed to be supportive of him and even though Hiccup had been gone for so long, it still was difficult for them even to talk about each other.

"Actually your dad hasn't been in charge of the repo business for about four years now, Spitelout is handling it right now. Stoick's kinda moved up in the world!"

"Oh yeah?!" Hiccup asked with a quirked eye-brow as he raised his cup to his lips.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs stated dramatically "Stoick is currently the mayor of Berk!"

At this Hiccup nearly spat out the drink he was sipping much to Fishlegs' surprise. The young green-eyed man had to reign himself in to avoid looking like a complete fool. Astonished at this kind of reaction Fishlegs let his face fall into a borderline frown.

"Are you seriously telling me you didn't know?" Fishlegs asked, trying not to let his temper rise when Hiccup simply shook his head. "Hiccup that's …. really cold … I mean …. He is your dad after all! You've got access to all the information in the world. Are you really telling me you didn't even try to find out what was going on with him all these years?!"

"It's called starting a new life for a reason Fishlegs!" Hiccup replied tersely, feeling his own ire rising as he saw the disappointment look mar his old friend's face. He had seen that look far too much in his young life and he hated seeing it return for such looks did nothing but bring out the worst in him.

Wrestling to control himself, Hiccup spoke quietly yet firmly, "He was nothing but cold to me after mom died. When he wasn't trying to control my every move, he was criticising my choices and then trying to break me into fitting his own personal mold as to what a person should be!" Fishlegs couldn't help but notice the glassy effect that was tinting Hiccup's eyes as he spoke, tones of defeat strangling his voice, "I tried to call him after I left but he was never there or he just fobbed me off, ranting how I was wasting my time and sooner or later I'd come crawling back to run the family business. There were only so many calls like that I could take, so I just stopped and let him live his perfect life while I spent the next ten years painstakingly rebuilding my own!"

Hiccup hated how vulnerable he was letting himself be seen in front of his friend. The slick business man in him knew that he was revealing some major weaknesses here to a potential rival and he fought hard to keep his vow of not letting Stoick have any more of his tears. With a deep breath and a gulp Hiccup swallowed his sorrow, going over some of the old 'grief counselling sessions' Dr Hoffman had taken him through years ago and in moments, he was back to his calm and collected self again.

Fishlegs was blown away by the differing spectrum of emotions that Hiccup's face had gone through. One moment he was shocked, then angry, upset and now totally Zen-like. To have such self-control was pretty unnerving, considering how folks had used Hiccup's own emotions against him in the past.

When Hiccup spoke again he was cool as a cucumber, "moving here changed my life Fishlegs …. But it wasn't perfect or glorious right away. I had to work harder than I'd worked in my life. Sure, I was happy at starting something new …. but I was still the beaten, sad and lonely kid I was in high-school. But with the right people behind me and finally being free to just be me, I was able to grasp life again and have all of these amazing things! Nothing was easy, even with the great Nathan Fury as my best friend!"

"I guess … you deserve to be happy then", Fishlegs conceded, deeply saddened that the rift between Hiccup and Stocik had widened so far and neither man saw any feasible way of closing it. Plus it stung Fishlegs that he had been replaced in the 'Best friend' department. But then that had been all his own fault the big man admitted sadly to himself.

"But anyway" Hiccup crooned dismissively, obviously wanting to change the subject, "tell me about the others Fishlegs! Tell me what's become of your old gang."

Still worried for his friend but unable to raise the subject of his absence again for fear of provoking Hiccup, Fishlegs moved on and began talking about their other friends from Berk. The large man hated being lumped in with them as part of 'the gang' back when he was in high-school as it further alienated him from Hiccup and he hated being reminded of it once more. Still Fishlegs wanted to keep things moving and remain in Hiccup's presence, hoping against hope this would not be the last time he would ever speak to him again.

He began with Snotlout, Hiccup's lead tormentor.

Snotlout had in-fact done really well and due to his football skills had achieved his dream of making it all the way to the NFL. Over the next few years he had helped his team to win several titles, a king made by his own hand. But then he took a really bad tackle to the knee. His playing career over, he occasionally got work as a commentator on local games and still was treated like a town hero, so to fill time and keep him financially afloat, he was given a job at the New Berk High-School as their football coach.

Because of the circumstances surrounding Himself and Ruffnutt, Fishlegs went on to tell that Tuffnutt had indeed gone to Berk College and graduated in Arts and Sciences and was now helping run the family interior design business which had gone from strength to strength with his seemingly limitless energies and unorthodox ideas. It was what had led to the Thorstons securing the contract to help design the interiors of the New Berk High-School which Fishlegs sadly informed Hiccup had burned to the ground by arsonists a couple of years back.

Astrid had indeed achieved her own dreams of glory. She had also graduated Berk College with full honours in physical science and physiotherapy and gone on to work with several athletics teams around the country at various events that had included the Olympic games She had even done work with the 'All Blacks' the greatest rugby team in the world. But even after all this Astrid had returned home to Berk and was currently working with military Veterans injured from combat overseas. The last time Fishlegs had seen her, she 'seemed' really happy with her life but didn't elaborate much.

The other jocks that Hiccup knew from back then, Fishlegs quickly glossed over, not wanting to make the green-eyed man angry by dredging up his memory of them. As planned Ack and Dunbrain had gotten jobs in the Haddock Repo-business while Dogsbreath managed his parent's hardware store. Fishlegs noticed Hiccup slightly winced when he was told Snorri had become a mechanic at Gobber's scrapyard. Both men knew how much working there had meant to Hiccup so to hear one his former bullies was there now, felt like another violation of his old life. The only saving grace of the group seemed to have been Lars Bucketson who had climbed the ranks of the Berk P.D. and become a stalwart pillar of the community, even arresting his old friends when given cause.

As Fishlegs talked Hiccup looked on and listened impassively, assimilating all of the information. He kept his face neutral and his reaction's heavily guarded, especially when Fishlegs was talking about Astrid. The old memories of his childhood crush and the ever-young picture of her on that glorious summer morning when he left Berk, swam through his mind. He wondered if she still looked as beautiful as she did and if she was indeed truly happy.

The conversation and Fishlegs' narration would have gone on longer, but seemingly out of nowhere a familiar dark figure ghosted his way to Hiccup's side and leaned over.

"Mr Valson, I'm afraid our time here is up," Mr Castle intoned, a strong hand resting on Hiccup's shoulder, "Mr Fury says Lab 39 needs your attention again, you have an appointment at _'The Edge'_ in two hours and Mr Inngerman's flight is due to leave soon."

"Of course Frank, Thank-you!" Hiccup replied cheerily and stood, much to Fishlegs' obvious disappointment at being torn away from the friend he had just re-discovered. He wanted to beg, protest, scream. Anything to keep Hiccup here and remind him of just sorry he was and how much his disappearance had shaken him and others back home. But he couldn't find the right words especially with Hiccup and Mr Castle staring down at him from their undeniable position of priority.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs, sensing his old friend's sorrow and with a warm smile he extended his hand to the blonde giant, "It was good to see you again Fishlegs, I am glad things worked out for you, good luck with everything!"

Fishlegs grabbed Hiccup's hand with both of his and shook it strongly, willing as much repentance into the gesture as he could muster.

"It was great to see you Hiccup …" Fishlegs stuttered sadly "… I'm really … really sorry … I hope you can believe that …. I need to ….."

"It's Okay Fish!..." Hiccup interrupted, firmly retracting his hand "…. _We're_ okay ….. I have to go now … goodbye."

And with that Hiccup and Mr Castle strode purposefully to the staircase leading to the exit of Giovanni's, leaving Fishlegs alone and downcast at his table. He hadn't wanted things to end so abruptly, but acknowledging with a sigh Hiccup had responsibilities and obligations that far outweighed reminiscing with a ghost from his past, he didn't hold it against him.

It was the human shaped shadow that fell across his table that caused Fishlegs to raise his eyes once more. At first he thought it was Hiccup, somehow able to return to continue their catching up and he let a smile cross his lips. However the smile evaporated when he looked up and realised that it was actually Nathan Fury himself staring down at him with cold, powerful, acidic green eyes that threatened to melt him where he sat.

"Thank-you for your time today Mr Ingermann, my board of panelists were actually quite impressed!" the young dark haired man spoke flatly and business-like, " _ **FURY INDUSTRIES** _ will be in contact within one working month to inform you on the outcome of your application. Your luggage has already been collected from your hotel and will meet you at the airport, A limousine is downstairs right now to take you there!"

Fishlegs was frozen by the authority and certainty with which the man spoke. He seemed to exude raw power even though he was just a man. Fishlegs nodded in gratitude and extended his hand in thanks.

Nathan Fury did not take the handshake leaving the large man awkward and intimidated. Exactly what the black-haired businessman wanted.

"Before you go, know this!" Nathan spoke with grave certainty "I love Henry like a brother, he is family ….. I've spent the past decade making him believe he is a worthwhile and good person!" Nathan Fury then leaned in closer his eyes narrowed like a dragon playing with tasty morsel "….. So … If I ever find out that you have told anyone that he is here …. If this meeting comes back to hurt him in any way ….. I will bring every resource I have my disposal ….. to destroy you and everything you hold dear! …. Have I made myself clear?!"

Fishlegs' was struck dumb by the threat that had just spilled from the hot-shot businessman's lips so he just silently nodded, held in place by the glare he was being given. Drawing himself back to full height Nathan Fury simply smiled and began to stroll away.

"Don't worry about the bill, this one's on me!" Nathan crooned over his shoulder "best not keep your limousine waiting, travel safely now Mr Ingermann!"

With such a clear dismissal Fishlegs shakily stood up, took up his briefcase and slowly made his way out of the café. He took his time in leaving; making sure Nathan Fury had most definitely left first. True to the man's word, once Fishlegs was back on the street he was blown away by the luxurious, jet-black Mercedes and driver that was already waiting for him. In moments he was sat on a soft comfortable leather seat and was being spirited away to the airport terminal for his flight back to his beloved family and Berk.

It was here in the gently thrumming cocoon of leather walnut and black tinted glass, that the events of the past few hours and their implications finally caught up with Fishlegs. At first all he did was stare forward, but then it all came pressing in on him from all directions in his mind.

The warring emotions, thoughts, words, sights, sounds, feelings, smells, tastes, pairs of haunting green eyes make his breathing grow more and more shallow as his throat constricted. Memories: good, bad, indifferent, nostalgic clashed jarringly to reconcile themselves with what had gone before and thus led to this.

Then the fears of what the future might hold came along with their dark uncertain whispers to torment him. The sheer burden of the mind blowing and world altering secret he was now being forced to keep was practically crushing him into his seat and forcing tears to leak from his bright blue eyes once more.

Fishlegs was going home and he didn't know what to do or think any more. He wanted to be back in his wife's arms again and feel their comfort. For despite being in a luxury car he felt as far from comfort as he could be.

He needed to get home. Fast.

All of this internal conflict was not really noticed by the limo driver as he navigated the black car smoothly to its destination.

All he saw through snatched glances in his rear-view mirror was simply a man, who was now weeping quietly for reasons that did not concern him.

It wouldn't take long to get to the airport terminal building and soon this strange passenger would be on plane.

Homeward bound.

* * *

 **There are we are guys!**

 **Hope you like that. Tell me what you think.**

 **cant say much more as the computer battery is dying.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Be excellent to each other!**


	9. Non-Stop

**Hey there everyone!**

 **Well this is turn up for the books isn't it? another chapter so soon after the last one? what could this mean? a regular updating pattern? Ha! fie and pashaw! such things can never be in this crazy FF world!**

 **but in all seriousness I'm just as surprised as you are that this chapter came together so quickly. inspired by the last one and wanting to write this scene for a while I knuckled down and got it done today.**

 **I hope you like it**

 **As always any comments, pm or feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gone**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Non-Stop**

… **Play video …..**

" _At_ _ **FURY INDUSTRIES**_ _we are dedicated to using the most cutting edge technology to solving the world's oldest problems!_

 _By bringing together the most creative scientific minds, we vow to use our combined skills to help make the world a better place!_

 _….. Here at the heart of…"_

… **.. Pause ….. Rewind …... Is that him? …**

"… _. we are dedicated to using the most cutting edge technology …."_

… **Pause … Rewind … It has to be! …**

" … _to using the most cutting edge…."_

… **.. Pause ….. Yes! … ...Of course it's him! ...**

Fishlegs had watched this piece of promotional video for _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ on the company website over 30 times in the 5 hours he had been waiting at the airport terminal and another few times since he sat down in his oversized luxury seat on his return flight to Berk.

Somehow he had been upgraded to First Class. Someone (Possibly Hiccup, most probably Nathan) was again flexing their financial muscle, reminding him of just how far their reach was, seeing they were _'one of the gods'_ as he had put it.

Fishlegs had never flown First Class before. _'Unnecessary luxury'_ he had always told himself. Business Class at best would do for him.

And yet, here he was, sitting an executive lounge, again swathed in dark leather and shiny polished wood panels that would put James Bond's villains to shame. It was a veritable floating Olympus where he was, for the flight's duration at least, part of the Pantheon. It was indeed an intoxicating feeling for the usually humble man. He saw the appeal of travelling like this and why men of wealth and status choose to do so. He had always dreamed of travelling like this and it was a stark contrast to the cramped economy class flight he had taken outward to his fateful visit at _**FURY TOWER**_ which had revealed to him one of the most potent secrets the mysterious company had to offer…...At least to him anyway.

"May I offer you another whiskey Mr Ingermann?" a gentle female voice interrupted his musings.

"What?! …. Oh! …. Yes! Thank-you!" the big man stuttered trying to be pleasant despite being startled from his intent staring at the computer screen.

"Coming right up sir!"

It felt so odd having these beautiful women tend to his every whim, including having his preferred brand of whiskey on board and ready to hand at the slightest indication. After the day he had, concluding with a personal threat from Nathan Fury himself, Fishlegs needed something a lot stronger than fancy Italian coffee to steady his nerves!

And it was all served with a smile, a sway of the hips and mildly sexy knowing wink from stewardesses that knew they were fulfilling every globe-trotters fantasy, yet were the gate-keepers and key-masters of everything that went on 45,000 feet in the air. Abuse the fantasy and the on-board Sky-Marshal would bring you back down to earth with a bump!

The young woman, (Sigrid she was called) who was currently tending him had even gone so far as to run her hand flirtatiously over his left hand, noticeably putting pressure on his wedding ring finger, indicating that they both knew full well that she was here to facilitate the fantasy, but reminding him of the concrete reality that was awaiting him on the ground and he got no funny ideas. Truly these were the best of the best in airline hostesses!

Yet such high-flying fun and games were beyond Fishlegs now as he returned his attention to his laptop screen and again looked at the paused video he had been studying intently since take-off.

It was a promotional video for _**FURY INDUSTRIES,**_ being hosted by Nathan Fury himself.

He was walking through a busy lab or test room, filled with other scientists going about their work in the background, talking to the camera with his infamous winning smile.

However that was not what concerned Fishlegs or had his focus.

When it came the bit he had been rewinding and pausing constantly, Nathan Fury was handed a file by a passing scientist in a white lab coat who then continued on his way into the obscurity of the background.

" … _to using the most cutting edge…."_

At first glance, most would think that this unassuming, anonymous scientist was just an average employee: an extra, a nobody, a faceless actor hired to play _'man in lab coat number 2'_. But Fishlegs new better. The man was tall, lanky, wore glasses and had a wild mop of unruly auburn hair.

Obviously it was Hiccup! Hiding in plain sight yet completely in disguise.

And it wasn't just in this video.

Fishlegs had gone over the _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ website thoroughly, looking at promotional photography, publicity images and general filler pictures for backgrounds of text. He then opened up other windows on his computer to research news stories that had pictures or videos of the _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ team accepting awards or making grand openings or delivering press releases.

And every time he found the same thing.

Hiccup or _Henry_ as he was now known would often be there, but out of the limelight that was being taken up either by Desmond or Nathan Fury or one of the other more publicly recognizable members of the _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ board. Hiccup himself would be usually standing in the far background or be obscured by a laptop screen or blurred into unrecognizability by a piece of fast moving action. And he was never mentioned anywhere by name. As in the video he been watching _'ad nauseum'_ now, Fishlegs had come to realise Hiccup was a critical part of _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ and was there in most things, but _never_ as the direct receiver of any focus or attention.

Fishlegs couldn't help but wonder why. A mind as brilliant as Hiccup's had no doubt led to some of the major discoveries _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ had made over the years. So why hadn't he stood up and taken the credit, with all the praise, accolades and status that went with it?

' _ **Had the Fury family denied him such acknowledgment, greedily keeping the glory all for themselves and their business?'**_

Unlikely, Hiccup painted both Desmond and Nathan as both deeply caring for him so they wouldn't cheat him of all people.

' _ **Was it part of the whole non-disclosure thing?'**_

Possibly. But surely that was just for the likes of aspirants like him, and not junior Vice-Presidents like Hiccup who had a lot more power.

Taking another gulp of his whiskey from its flawlessly cut crystal glass, Fishlegs thought back to what Hiccup had said.

"… _what I had achieved …. The friends and popularity you speak of … it wouldn't have meant anything ….. not really ….. I didn't owe any of you, anything !….."_

 **Hiccup didn't need the attention for doing what he loved.**

"… _.. I found myself surrounded by people who knew of my past ….. … people who would always have my back …. who never wanted me to feel as lonely as I was in Berk ever again! …"_

 **Hiccup only ever wanted to be loved.**

"… _. I've discovered and invented things that are already changing the world and you don't even know it yet …. I don't ever regret my decision to leave Berk behind!"_

 **And that's when it hit him.**

Hiccup didn't want the attention because, not only was he still a nice and humble guy, But more importantly, he was probably terrified that someone from Berk might see him, recognize him and then expose him to all of the people that had made his life miserable, Stoick included. Perhaps all those years of attention equaling hurt had left a mark so deep that not even the all-powerful Fury family could remove it.

Even after 10 years of building a brand new life for himself, becoming a success in his own right, Henry Valson, a champion of industry …. was still Hiccup Haddock … the frightened kid who would run blindly into the middle of one Berk's forests, risking getting attacked by wolves or bears, in preference to being tormented by those who were supposed to be his friends, schoolmates and family.

Fishlegs nearly choked on his drink as he came to his conclusion. It was horrible to contemplate but it was the only one he could come to.

Without even asking or noticing how it was done, a fresh glass of whiskey replaced his empty one. Fishlegs reached for it, ready to drown his sorrows. But something stayed his hand as it hovered over the tasty relaxing liquid.

Pulling back, Fishlegs ran his hand over his face and opened up two new windows on his computer. He had one last source of information to consult. Everything else he had found was saved and placed on the phantom drive he had built into his computer to keep his most precious designs secure from hackers and his wife. But these two new windows were opening up the same website. Placing them side by side Fishlegs tentatively typed into the left hand Facebook window….

 **F-I-N-D …. H-I-C-C-U-P ….. H-A-D-D-O-C-K**

And then the right hand Facebook window ….

 **F-I-N-D ….. H-E-N-R-Y ….. V-A-L-S-O-N**

It barely took half a second for the social media site's search engine to find the two subjects Fishlegs was looking for and the large man steeled himself for what he might see. He had already been reminded of what he had done with the old Hiccup's Facebook page and the horrible content it contained. However he had a burning desire to satiate his curiosity as to what Henry had said to him earlier.

" … _. I made sure none of you shared in my new life …. …. I've done some incredible stuff Fishlegs! ….. Been places you've never even heard of…."_

It was statement that drove a knife through the large Berkian's heart. The feelings of guilt and betrayal still gnawed at him. despite Hiccup verbally forgiving him, Fishlegs still hated himself and wanted desperately to share in what his old friend had experienced even if it was ten years too late. He remembered all those times he had visited the Haddock house after graduation, searching for word on Hiccup, only to be met with a cold and bitter Stoick Haddock curtly explain that his son was still gone.

Well now Fishlegs was going to find out exactly what _'stuff'_ Hiccup had done that had made his life so amazing, secretly revelling that this knowledge would be his to discover first.

Scrolling down Fishlegs was not disappointed. The most recent posting was a video dated from a week ago.

Playing the file, Fishlegs was awed to see Hiccup jumping out of a plane with a group of others including Nathan Fury, Tyson Phomerang, Hank Fang, Nina Mare, Terrance Terror and even Gemma Kull! There were others but their faces were masked by visored helmets with Go-Pro cameras attached.

The footage followed the group down, down and down as they tumbled through the sky, the dazzling blues of the atmosphere and the sun flickering in blinding lens flares as it constantly came in and out of view. Fishlegs breathed quickly, almost sharing in their exhilaration as the group could be seen laughing with joy as they headed ever more earthward. Eventually mountains came into view and Fishlegs suddenly realised the skydivers were now heading toward a huge blue lake. From the look of the place Fishlegs guess it was somewhere in Europe.

Then he watched amazed as Hiccup then took up lead position and threw open his arms and legs to reveal that he was not just sky-diving, he was actually wearing a wing-suit! Quickly and precisely the rest of the group followed and the camera angle switched from a first person POV to a wide group shot which showed all the others had opened their wing suits and were now flying in a perfect 'V' formation and all behind Hiccup Haddock or Henry Valson. They were following his lead!

These immensely talented and powerful people were taking direction from _**'THE WORST BERKIAN THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! HA!"**_ Hiccup's old Facebook page screamed as Fishlegs' eyes darted across to the left then back again to Henry who had now landed and was heard shouting "WOOOOOO BABY! THAT WAS AMAZING!" his face wide with pure joy and exhilaration.

The others of the group then came together and shared a big group hug with Hiccup in the centre, offering words of congratulations and their own feelings on their adventure. Then Nathan Fury took the lead and put his hand out, prompting every else to place their hand on top of his, in the middle of the circle. Hiccup was given the last position, on top of the pile, the place of highest respect. Everyone quivered with happiness and were sharing jovial smiles and giggles.

"We slow for no-one?!" Nathan Fury shouted.

" **WE GO WHERE NO-ONE GOES!"** Everyone else, Hiccup included shouted in reply as they threw up their hands skyward together, laughing and celebrating.

The video faded to black after that. The only comment for the video was in the caption underneath that read:

18 months of training and hard work finally paying off,

Now back to work to see who else will join the dragons of the edge!

#lifetimedreamachieved

It was then Fishlegs noticed the odd thing about Henry Valson's page was that a lot of normally accessible content was locked or hidden. Clearly the video had been watched by dozens of people but no-one had been tagged, comments had been disabled, Fishlegs couldn't see who was on Henry's friend list, it had all been skilfully hidden away behind security protocols and denials of access to non-friends. Looking at a few of the other board members profiles, he found similar walls of confidentiality. It was like he was looking at the borders of a closed network.

It seemed strange but then Fishleg's figured it must have been part of Hank Fang's ridiculously paranoid and heavy handed security procedure. The red head had used an open Facebook account like Hiccup's as a brutal weapon against him, so it seemed logical the protective nightmare of a man would not let such a thing be used against Henry or the Fury family in such a way again. It was actually nice to see a safety wall around Hiccup this time. Fishlegs doubted if even the great Kenshiro Yutani could break it.

" **Where oh where in the world is His Hiccup-ness?! The king of crap and Nerd-miester general!? Probably hiding in a basement somewhere! Ha!"**

The familiar taunt on Hiccup's old Facebook page jumped out at Fishlegs as he began to scroll down the paired profile timelines. It had been posted by Jack MacMasters, one of Snotlout's many online aliases, he under threats and teases had helped Snotlout create.

Figures after all this time the bitter Jorgenson had changed so little and was still the petulant bully he always had been, trying to provoke his weaker cousin despite the fact the account had been officially inactive for several years. Even reaching his own lofty goals of fame and stardom had not dented his desire to crush those he saw as beneath him under his heel.

Fishlegs growled quietly that Snotlout had still kept up his old hobby of posting hateful nonsense like this. He himself had stopped it as soon as High-School ended as had others who left behind such childish pursuits. But still, it seemed there was a small yet dedicated core of 'Hiccup-Haters' out there who, with no way to deal with their own inadequacies and self-loathing redirected it at the easiest possible target. Made even easier since Hiccup had long since stopped trying to defend himself.

Fishlegs thanked all the gods and even uttered a quiet prayer of thanks to Odin himself that instead of being surrounded by haters and figures of abuse, Hiccup …. No Henry was indeed surrounded by an entire family of colleagues and associates who wanted nothing more than to help him move forward and achieve his goals.

The large Berkian turned and looked out the air-plane window. Layers of fluffy clouds billowed past as the jet banked slightly taking him on the next leg of the journey home. With the turn completed Fishlegs winced as the setting sun now shone through his window, it's muted red rays warming his chest and face. It was a long flight back and with the sun now low in the sky Fishlegs noticed the other first class passengers were having their seats converted into beds, looking forward to sleeping the rest of the flight away to avoid bad jet lag.

The stewardess approached to do the same to him but was halted by Fishlegs who gave a thankful nod but gave a knowing glance to his computer screen. Sigrid gave a knowing smiling glance of her own and retreated to attend to her other clientele. A jug of water, a fresh glass along with a small selection of cakes appeared on his table at some point. Obviously Fishlegs hadn't been the first executive to work all through the long night-flight and he would not be the last.

As others breathed easily as sleep took them over Fishlegs breathed even deeper. He was hooked now. He had to see what had become of Hiccup's life and see how it stacked up against his old one. Coming back to his screen Fishlegs prepared himself to review the guts of ten years of posting in the life of Henry Valson.

* * *

 _ **(Time skip several hours later)**_

 _" **BING BONG!"**_

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we will be landing at Berk state airport in approximately 15 minutes, if you could return to your seats, fasten your seat-belts and return all hand luggage to your storage compartment we will be beginning our final approach shortly. The temperature on the ground is approximately 15 Degrees Celsius and the time is now 8.32am. We hope you've had a pleasant flight and on behalf of the crew and myself we thank you for flying Timber-jack airlines!"

 _" **BING BONG!"**_

Fishlegs shuddered as he barely heard the announcement. Though he had black bags under his eyes, he was still gazing at the computer screen his mind warped, overwhelmed and blown at the sheer scope of Hiccup's achievements.

 **Fishlegs thought he was smart with his Degree, Teaching qualification, Doctorate in Geology and Masters in Engineering.**

During his time at _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ Hiccup had achieved two Degrees, two Doctorates and separate Masters in Electronic and Mechanical Engineering, complemented by qualifications earned during a short stint at the Harvard business school. It was incredible that he had done so much. Hiccup could have left _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ and started up his own company if he wanted. But then Hiccup was an extremely loyal person. He would never abandon the people who had in essence saved his life and built him up.

 **Fishlegs thought he had seen a decent amount of the world. After graduating MIT and getting teaching positions near Berk for the sake of his family, he had taken them on vacations to Australia, Canada, Mexico and even England when he was doing some consulting work with scientists at the Jodrell Bank Deep Space Radio Telescope.**

It seemed Hiccup had been absolutely EVERYWHERE!

How he had found time to study, invent and travel was something Fishlegs was sure no-one could explain.

On scrolling through the seemingly unending videos and photos Fishlegs had concluded Hiccup had visited countries on every continent including the continents of the Arctic and Antarctica themselves. Near the North Pole Hiccup posted that he was doing work with Nathan Fury, charting global warming, while on the Antarctic tundra, he was racing sleds and snow dogs. At the Large Hadron Collider in Switzerland Hiccup was pictured collaborating with scientists on some sort of strange device mounted on a plinth yet obscured by curtains and then Fishlegs chuckled as he watched Hiccup singing wildly in a Karaoke bar in downtown Tokyo. Images Hiccup had taken showed a world full of life and potential, beautiful and hopeful, trekking through the jungles of Cambodia, canoeing down rivers in the wild Australian outback.

And yet they also showed some of the darker elements of the human condition.

Some heavily altered pictures had Hiccup and Nathan and possibly Desmond Fury himself being escorted by a heavily armed private security team through what seemed to be a refugee camp in some war-torn African nation. Several conflicts had sparked up in the region over the years so it was difficult to tell where Hiccup was and practically everyone's face had been blurred. How such a video could be posted was beyond Fishlegs, but the caption below explained that such things had to been seen for people to believe such violence still existed and _**FURY INDUSTRIES'**_ charity work was going to do it's best to help those in need.

Truly Hiccup had been all over the world and Fishlegs had no doubt his adventures had all influenced him to become the forthright and mostly confident, hopeful individual he was.

 **Fishlegs' proudest achievements were without question his wife and his three beautiful kids. He had always known family was important. Having one of his own had inspired him to grow into the man he was today. A man he could look in the mirror every day , be thankful for having Ruffnutt and the kids in his life and feel worthwhile. He also knew that the idea of family for Hiccup had been twisted and distorted by years of apathy and disappointment from Stoick and disdain from Spitelout and Snotlout.**

One of the overriding differences between Hiccup's timeline and Henry's timeline wasn't about what his old friend had posted for himself.

It was of what other people posted.

On Hiccup's timeline everything was mostly just bile and abuse, designed to undermine him. However to Henry everything posted from an outside source was nothing but caring and encouraging. About two years into Henry's timeline, in a dark room whispering and snickering could be heard. The door then opened and all of a sudden the lights in a rather spartan yet colourfully decorated looking room exploded to life revealing Henry in the doorway and the room filled with people shouting 'Surprise!' to the quite startled young man who looked like he never had a birthday party in his life. The bittersweet memories of Hiccup's earlier birthdays were pushed aside as Fishlegs noticed the very attractive raven haired woman that Henry was holding hands with as he entered the room.

It seemed that Hiccup had indeed found someone to share his life with as well as the family of _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ that seemed to swell and add him to their ranks. One picture had him cradling a new-born baby with the caption 'best godfather ever!' and the tearful smile across Hiccup's face showed how touched and grateful he was to be given so loving a responsibility and title.

Time and again were posts from other people that gave Henry reason to celebrate his life and be thankful for all the amazing things he was doing for the people around him.

From the darkness of Hiccup's timeline seemed to come this phoenix of Henry, burning away the ashes of his old life and revelling in the joy and warmth of a new blazing, vibrant existence so that all around could enjoy it's abundant vitality.

Yet again as the giant air-liner tore its way across the breadth of a continent, beneath its consistently humming turbines was the gentle crooning of Fishlegs shedding tears for the treasure trove of memories he had unlocked. The overpowering effect of sleep deprivation weakened his resolve, as he examined two oppositely travelling strands of fate. One went down into a dismal abyss of torment and betrayal, while the other was a sky-rocking, blazing rise up the corporate ladder to places of power hitherto unseen by practically anyone back in Berk.

Fishlegs had not even noticed himself leaving the air-plane, or collecting his bags or even getting into yet another black limousine that was taking him the two hour drive home. In his current state he was now numb to everything, letting the world slide past him as he languished in his fugue state of bewilderment. Here he was, dissecting the life of a man he had once called 'friend', trying to live out and reclaim the years that had been thrown away because of his own cowardice and stupidity.

He was too late. Far too late and the worst part of it was he could not tell a soul. This burden would be his alone to bare.

It was a gentle breeze that carried with it subtle hints of lavender that finally drew Fishlegs back to the real world. The abundant fields of the Thorston land had miles of the stuff growing all around. It was his favourite smell. Fishlegs stared up at his home. It was exactly as he left it, yet it somehow felt alien to him, as if it had changed somehow ….

….no wait, _he_ was one who had changed, _he_ was the different one now.

Fishlegs felt like he no longer had any right to set foot in his home, such was his melancholy.

However the sound of childish laughter, the clanking of pots and pans followed by the gravelly shouting of Ruffnutt from inside made the giant Berkian remember that, although Hiccup had left his Berkian his family behind, Fishlegs still had his and he would not be apart from them any longer. Walking forward, with surprising silence he stepped up on his porch, opening his front door to see utter pandemonium. Meatnutt and Lugnutt were bawling an old Viking hunting song armed with pots and pans but were currently being pinned to the floor by their growling exasperated mother, while little Wingnutt sat haughtily on Ruffnutt's back shouting "Faster horsey! Faster!"

It was a scene of absolute chaos and destruction. But all Fishlegs could do was smile as he dropped his cases on the floor drawing the attention of everyone and bringing the family rough-housing to a standstill. The moment held for a while before the kids all in unison screamed "DADDY!" and barrelled to towards him leaving Ruffnutt a tangle of limbs on the floor. To the thin female Thorston twin the kids could be quite a handful, easily able to out-manoeuvre her, but the to the giant figure of Fishlegs Ingermann, the young ones didn't stand a chance. Though they crashed into him as hard as they could, Fishlegs wrapped his monstrous arms around all three of them in a huge embrace and with playful roar, lifted their laughing and squealing forms clear off the ground.

Ruffnutt smiled as she picked herself up off the floor, happy that her man had returned, happy that the kids were happy and no longer giving her grief with their noisy games. She loved seeing Fishlegs like this, giving love and comfort to their young ones. It was a life she had never really dreamed she would have and would not give up for anything as she watched her husband bring the kids back down and kneel in front of them.

"Daddy?! Why are you crying?"

Little Wingnutt's innocent sounding question broke Ruffnutt from her musings. She looked concerned as she spotted that, yes indeed, tears were streaming down Fishlegs' face yet he was still smiling like he won the lottery. Come to think of it his suit was a bit dishevelled, he just abandoned his cases at the door and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Yet he was still smiling that insanely warm smile. What was going on?

"Oh no reason …. I … ah …. It was a long flight and I missed YOU … SO …. MUCH!" Fishlegs ground out playfully, giving his three kids' hair a rough tousle each, making them all laugh and squirm, "I'll tell you all about the big city later, but first you gotta do a _big_ favour for mommy and me!"

"Sure thing dad!" Meatnutt chirped dutifully.

"I need you guys to go spend the day with your Uncle Tuffnutt and Aunt Dasiy!"

"But uncle Tuffnutt is craaazzzyyyyyy!" Lugnutt whined playfully.

"And Aunt Daisy is craaaaazzzzziiiieeerrrr" Wingnutt joined in.

"I know I know!" Fishlegs chuckled before reaching into his pocket and taking out his wallet and handing it Meatnutt "but you guys take this and tell him to treat you to whatever you like ….. and whatever he wants too. I'll come and get you tomorrow! Then we'll all go out to Meathead city and do whatever you want!"

The kid's eyes widened before they all broke into a riotous cacophony of childish whoops and hollers. Ruffnutt looked horrified as she watched her kids charge about the room, before barrelling out the front door and racing down the dirt track to Tuffnutt's house a quarter-mile away, their father's precious wallet in hand. All these years Ruffnutt thought she had been the crazy one of her marriage, yet Fishlegs had surprised her with this particularly asinine bout of insanity.

' _Sending the kids out for the day? Giving Tuffnutt and Daisy access to his money? What in the name of Thor was going on here!'_

She was about to confront her husband when her heard a familiar ' _ **click clack'**_. You could have heard a pin drop, as Fishlegs stood and locked the door.

Turning back to face her, Ruffnutt now suddenly felt very small in the presence of her mountain of a husband, even more so as he was now slowly making his way towards her.

"So babe …. Uh … how did the interview go? …" Ruffnutt asked nervously fiddling with her braids, fearing what had brought on this strange behaviour in her man who was now getting so close she was backing up a few steps, " … Babe?... was it …. good? … bad? …. Don't call us we'll call ….."

"… **.YOU!"** Fishlegs crooned firmly, interrupting his wife who he had backed up against the wall, trapping her there with his large frame. Her eyes were wide with fear. Fishlegs had never taken rejection well and he had set nearly all of his hopes and dreams on this job. Ruffnutt feared the tears running down his face and the dismissal of the kids were the prelude some kind of emotional breakdown. She searched his blue eyes for any sign of what he was going to do but just saw chaotic emotion there, not willing to show what way it would fall.

' _And hey, if this was the day Fishlegs Ingermann went Berserk again? Well, she always had the shotgun she kept under the counter in the kitchen!_

"I …. need ….. _you!_ " Fishlegs uttered to Ruffnutt with such heart-breaking sincerity she didn't even notice him swoop in and deliver a soft yet passionate kiss to her lips. The kiss became firmer, more desperate and realising his desires, Ruffnutt felt her fear evaporate and began to return the kiss. Fishlegs brought his huge arms around Ruffnutt and pulled her closer to him as if she would disappear, but Ruffnutt returned in kind and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gone was the cold fear she felt, replaced by the ever growing heat of their closeness and affection.

"I love you ….. so much!" Fishlegs panted out as he peppered her neck with smaller kisses each more fervent than the last.

Now Ruffnutt wanted to cry, she had never heard Fishlegs speak those words such uncertainty in his voice. It didn't sound like a declaration of love but more of desperate searching for confirmation that she loved him too, that somehow she had stopped loving him while he had been gone, that she had never loved him in the first place. she could literally feel Fishlegs shaking through their close contact.

"I love you too babe!" Ruffnutt declared as forcefully as she could, forcing her husband back a bit so she could wipe the tear marks on his face away with her slender fingers. "I always have! …. I always will! Honey, Tell me what's wrong!" she followed up with warm smile.

"I …. Can't … I ….not now …. Just ….let me know …. You love me ….. that I'm enough … that's all I need …. Please!"

The defeated tone in Fishlegs' voice tipped Ruffnutt over the edge as she realised that something really bad had happened. Something horrible had been done to her man and right now he was hurting, felt alone, confused and even scared. She would find out who did this to the man who had been her everything and more since they had come together in High-School. She would find them, shave them bald, spray paint them pink and throw them in the wild boar pit to fight off her prized pets and see how they liked it to be messed with.

No-one messed with Ruffnutt Thortson's man and got away with it.

Her many devious and demented thoughts of hurting these perpetrators gradually melted away to make room for more sensual scenarios she was going to get up to with the huge hunk of man that now had his hands roaming across her body, setting her afire with delight and passion.

Fishlegs needed her now and she was more than willing to be there for him. She would just simply hold him until Ragnorok if that's what it took. She would be his rock this time and comfort him as she skilfully steered them towards the bedroom. She had sworn on their wedding day to stand by him and she was going to show just how much she loved Fishlegs and that in fact, he was _more_ than enough for her and the family they had built.

As their clothes came off in a flurry of lustful laughter and flirting, knowing glances, Ruffnutt was going remind her husband exactly who he was and exactly who she was. They had the whole day and night to remind each other after all.

She was going to confront the issue, to fight, to win!

Then the truth would come out.

Ruffnutt would make certain of that.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **BUT THEN THE BOMB HICCUP HAD PLANTED**

 **IN FISHLEGS' SUITCASE WENT OFF.**

 **KILLING EVERYONE.**

 **NO-ONE FOUND OUT ABOUT HICCUP**

 **EVERYBODY DIED.**

 **THE END**!

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

* * *

 **Just Kidding!**

 **Ha!**

 **Well guys i hoped you liked that. I'm not good at writing really intimate scenes yet so I'm just gonna leave things there.**

 **It's been really nice coming back to Berk, but it was always the journey that had me stumped for the longest time. but now that we are here I can finally think about how the others have developed a bit more deeply. there's goona be some more time skipping i think but only a few weeks and the fates are going to conspire a bit and il be pulling some threads to bring some folks back on to each others radar.**

 **rest assured theres still plenty of adventuring yet to be had more of this modern AU world to explore.**

 **don't know what the next chapter will be called but they seem to be following movie titles now. any suggestions or feedback then do let me know**

 **Until next time**

 **Be excellent to each other!**

 **Especially my buddy Angryhenry. If you see him, give him a hug, tell him I sent you ;-)**

 **Peace out!**

 **Razor95**


	10. A Magnolia Crash Actually! (Pt1)

**Greetings all**

 **Welcome back to the next chapter of Gone.**

 **I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update and folks have been asking about my other stories. I can only keep pleading life doing its best to prevent me from writing as much as I want to. I Was on tour for a while as well which is very distracting too.**

 **Anyway here is the next instalment which starts a small mini-arc. Folks have been asking about what's been going on back in Berk and so here and for the couple of chapters I'm going to answer some of those questions yet still turning the story in the direction I want.**

 **If you read the title and get the references I'm making, you will get a feeling for what's about to happen as I call upon the gods of fate, time and convenient coincidence to bring this next batch of stories to you.**

 **Just a reminder what happened last time, Fishegs after discovering and being forced to keep Hiccup's secret, made the long and arduous journey home, realising what a spectacular life Hiccup had led after leaving and that he had lost his chance to share in that life. Seeking comfort from his wife Ruffnut, he vowed to never let anyone know about Hiccup. (P.S. there was no bomb in the suitcase. Ha!) That was on a Saturday.**

 **As always any reviews, comments or questions are greatly appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gone**

 **Chapter 10**

 **All roads lead to …. A Magnolia Crash Actually! (Part 1)**

 _ **(Two days later, Monday afternoon, Berk General Hospital and Recovery Centre, presentation room)**_

"So what I'm seeing is leopard print on the curtains! …." The enthusiastic man declared as said images appeared on the screen.

"okaaaaay?" replied the man behind the desk, sweat starting to stream down his brow in horror.

"Viking runes painted on the ceiling in glow-in-the-dark paint! …" continued the man who was now gesturing at the new images with his arms like a lunatic.

"Riiiiiiiight?" said a fellow face-palming executive beside her sweating colleague as the dreadlocked blonde man continued on regardless.

"The floor decorated with inspirational cat posters, the nurses all have to wear honking clown shoes aaaaaaaaaand …. the _piece-de-resistance!_ ….. Confetti canons hidden in every drawer and cupboard programmed to go off at random!..."

"I'm not sure we can …."

"OH OH OH! And ZIP-LINES!" the presenter interrupted as what looked to be a spiders web of cables was then super-imposed on the image of the Berk City Hospital Children's ward, "Lots of zip-lines to get from one part of the ward to the other if an emergency happens! …. So? What do you think? Is that not the greatest, totally and mind-blowingly awesome design concept you've ever seen?!"

The stunned silence that followed the question seemed to validate all of Tuffnut's ideas as he stood smirking and triumphant in front of the development committee. Winning the contract for designing and outfitting the new look of the place had been an incredible coup for _Thorsten Interior Themes_ & Solutions Ltd. after finishing their work on the New Berk High School.

Life so far had been great for Tuffnut. After taking down his abusive uncle with Ruffnut and her Prince-of-the-Nerds-boyfriend Fishlegs in High School, Tuff had gone on to Berk State University and Aced his design courses with his crazy wild card style. Since then he expanded the family business, ploughing himself into his work, only seeing his old friends from Berk High sparingly as he chased down the best contracts and delivering unique looks to high profile clients which in turn had made him and his family quite well off. The respect he had garnered had won him several design awards which had led him to meeting and marrying his equally crazy, yet talented wife Daisy. All things told, life was amazing for Tuffnutt. He had the money, the credibility, the respect, the smoking hot wife, a better class of friends who liked him for being the unpredictable servant of Loki he was and most importantly … he had nothing to really regret in his life thus far.

Now he was certain this initial planning meeting would go swimmingly, despite the fact Tuffnut hated swimming in general. The man to the right cleared his throat and took the lead much to the relief of his shocked fellow committee members.

"Mr Thorsten …." The man began diplomatically "….. I know you are a well-respected designer …. However you have to understand this is a place of ….. of rest and recovery, not some demented funhouse that will have everyone on edge or on the verge of having seizures!"

"Hey! don't worry about it _my fine fellow!_ The great T-man will not let you down!" Tuffnut declared charmingly yet still with a manic glint in his eye, "Did I forget to mention the constant playing of Whale-song through the ward's announcement system to keep people calm? No? Well get this! ….. Whale-song! Oooohh uuuh, splish splash, claming ocean waves, aaaaauuuuuuhhhhhh oooohhhhhhhh, calming feelings ….. healing feelings!"

"There will be no whale song!" an irritated woman declared sternly over her glasses at the whale singing Tuffnut.

"The smell of freshly cut grass piped through the air vents?" Tuffnut shot back, not put off in the slightest.

"No grass smells! No clown shoes, no Zip-lines and …." the same woman snapped back again as she also noticed another part of the image on the overhead screen "….. And especially no bed-clothes with giant pictures of _your face_ on them!"

"What?! How dare you curtail my grand artistic vision you philistine!" Tuffnut declared over-dramatically in mock outrage "And you want the kids to feel better? More like you want them to be bored out of their minds!"

"Mr Thorsten!" the man now jumped in angrily "we are not being paid to pander to you and your wild, unachievable mutton-headed ideas! Like I said this a _hospital_ and you are expected to pitch a new interior design that matches our ethos of calm, humane, caring and healing, not an episode of Takeshi's Castle! And it must within our means. Yes your work at the school has been well received thus far but we have much less budget to indulge your flights of fancy!"

"Ugh! Fine, you bloody tyrant!" Tuffnut drawled as he hit a few buttons on his laptop "Here's the boring idea you want!" which morphed the image of the chaotic looking children's ward into something completely different,

"So, we're goona have an audio visual relaxation room for kids who want a calm space for recuperation or for kids with special needs, ceiling decorations with glow in the dark paint, neoprene anti-collision padding around the beds, built in hardness systems to assist patients in and out of beds. Multi-coloured yet hygienic bed clothes, built in VR headsets to each bed to allow children to watch videos or see the outside world as they recover and ….. a wheelchair drag strip for racing?!"

The executives behind the desk though impressed by this sudden turn still dubious with raised brows at Tuffnut's last item.

"Hey kids like to race!" he said non-chalantly, "It will let them blow off some steam and be easier to work with during their recovery!"

"And you've had this plan along?!" the woman asked

"Yep!" Tuffnut chirped

"And you didn't lead with this because ….?" The man responded rotating his hand, practically begging to be told the answer.

"Ah! I wanted to see what I could get away with …. Heh heh heh!" Tuffnut chortled as he dipped his hands into his pockets now far less manic, dare I say normal "But I figured you boring suit types wouldn't let the children have fun in an actually cool children's ward so I had this as a back-up ….. see? I can be aware of what kids need too!"

"Hm indeed 2 the woman responded obviously unhappy of being pranked by the notorious prankster "well this all seems to be in order. Do you think you can complete the project in time and within budget?"

"Hey, I'll have it done before you say "ivegotmyaxeandivegotmymaceandivegotmywifewiththeuglyfaceimavikingthroughandthrough! ….. or slightly longer depending on how many verses you know!" Tuffnut laughed as he vigourously shook each of the executives hands in thanks.

"Ohhhhhhhkay well I think that concludes our business Mr Thorsten, if your offices liaise with our facilities department to iron out the finer details I'm sure we can begin this department's renovations within the next few weeks."

"Cool! You guys rock. And here was me thinking you just a bunch of tight fisted suits with their heads lodeged firmly up their …."

He stopped seeing the unimpressed look return.

"…. Ooh uh ….. but I was so wrong! totally wrong, wrong, wrong! The King of wrongness in the land of wrongville!"

"Goodbye Mr Thorsten!" the man yelled in exasperation as Tuffnut, smiling like a madman snatched up his computer and left.

"What have we done!?" his female counterpart sighed out as she slumped down in her chair, worn out by Tuffnut's antics and already feeling the onset of a headache that would precede even more of his non-sense as the weeks drew on.

"Oh yeah Tuffnut for the win!" the dreadlocked man exalted as he strutted down the hospital corridor _"Gonna be a another Tuffnut masterpiece_!" he sang _" ….. and they'll all be covered in … um uh … grease?! Oh Yeah!_

Tuffnut was so wrapped in his own thoughts he didn't notice the two kids coming in the opposite direction until he bumped into them. Regaining his compusore he stared down at the two surly looking late teens who were glaring at him.

"Hey watch it kids!" Tuffnut drawled "Main man coming through!"

"Whatever mister," the dark haired boy snapped as he eyed Tuffnut up and down scornfully, "you must be heading to the psycho ward dressed like that! Ha ha ha!"

"Hey!" Tuffnut yelled back to stop both the little punks laughing at his flawless attire "This coat … I'll have you know …. is genuine, fake, purple, alligator skin! You're just jealous!"

"Yeah right!" the other boy snarked back as he dragged his cohort around Tuffnut and continued on their way through some double doors, speaking over his shoulder, "Come on Ulric, we need to get back to our folks, let's leave these losers!"

"No-one calls Tuffnut Thorsten a loser!" the blonde Berkian yelled, now genuinely irritated "well except you just now, but no-one else you hear me?"

But they were gone. All that remained was their fading belligerent laughter and the smell of disinfectant and Tuffnut left standing alone and in defeat.

"Punks!" was all the male twin could mutter as he turned to get out of there before something else soured his triumphant mood completely. Only to bump into yet another kid who just stared up at him.

"And what's your problem tiny?" Tuffnut growled.

"Please mister I need help. I'm, I'm uh …. Lars and ….. they…. I – I I mean they took …" the kid stammered, teary eyed, as he looked past Tuffnut fearfully. He was obviously a lot younger than the last two kids, maybe only 13 or so, his voice was soft and quiet while he had icy blue eyes that suddenly disappeared under very light blonde hair as he dipped his gaze, fixed on the floor in defeat.

"Well come on kid!" Tuffnut urged less forcefully this time, softened by the kids pathetic body language, "the main man aint got all day!"

"Those guys …. They took my prosthetic ….. and ….. put it up there" lars muttered quietly as he brought what was left of his amputated right arm into view and pointed it at an air vent high up in the wall. "Can you get it back for me?"

Tuffnut though usually jovial and laidback now suddenly felt like he was frozen solid. His gaze was fixed on the missing part of Lars' forearm which ended about 6 inches below the elbow. The skin around the stump was smooth and flawless with no evidence of scarring. Whatever had happened to this kid had either happened at birth or a long time ago. Tuffnut frowned as his mind involuntarily took a moment to consider all the myriad of circumstances that could have led Lars to losing his appendage. Though he was no stranger to violence and pain, especially in the Thorsten family, he shuddered to even contemplate the idea of the screams Lars might have made or pain he would have felt during whatever circumstance caused such loss. His mind drifted to putting his nephews and niece in that same scenario, making him gulp in terror at facing such a thing in his own family and wondering how he would deal with it then.

Sure he'd seen bad stuff happen to people before, seen blood and accidents and stuff. But this kid, this lost, lonely, injured kid brought the reality of what actually happened in this hospital slamming back into him like a ten ton truck! He wasn't uncaring or unfeeling to the patients here. He was going to make their time here more enjoyable and less stressful. But there was something about this kid that made him feel seriously uneasy.

Like he somehow knew him despite the fact he had never met him before in his life.

For all of his fancy talk and dramatic posturing all Tuffnut could say was "Uh …. Um …. yeah sure kid?" as he stood on his tip toes and pulled the artificial limb from the air vent and handed it back to Lars with as little ceremony as possible

"Thanks mister you're super nice!" Lars mumbled gratefully as he cradled the prosthetic which looked like it had taken quite a bit of punishment if its bent back fingers and dented sides were anything to go by. Obviously those little punks had done far more damaged than he realised. He was going to say something comforting to help lift the kid's spirits when ….

"LARS VON ULRIC!"

….. the loud voice of an older man broke the silence instantly drawing the attention of both designer and amputee. The man, Lars' father Tuffnut figured, strode up and snatched the broken limb from the boy's grasp and looked angrily at it then back at the now quivering child.

"What in Migard did you do it this time?!" the father growled, eyes wide in rage and exasperation, "First you wandering off after me telling you not to …. and then you do ….. THIS! …. to your prosthetic! Do you have any idea how much these things cost?! Lookt at it ….. it's practically _useless_ now!"

"I'm …. Sorry dad!" Lars stammered, breaking out in tears "I …. I didn't mean to … I …"

To see Lars in such obvious distress pretty much broke Tuffnut's heart.

He hated seeing the kid get unfairly blamed for something that was the result of some scumbag bullies. He inwardly promised if he saw those two smirking mutton-heads again he would make them pay dearly, maybe he'd even break their arms, so they could know just how powerless and wretched they had made Lars feel. That would be some Loki-sanctioned poetic justice … that would serve them …..

' _Wait!_ '

Instantly the frozen feeling that had consumed Tuffnut's body now drove it's ice-cold tendrils deep into his heart and memory. Flashes of a similar defenceless kid being accosted by similar smirking bullies, slashed out from Tuffnut's brain and across his eyes as he remembered.

' _Ice-blue eyes dissolved to green, light blonde hair darkened to brown'_

' _He had been one of those scumbag bullies once'_

' _He had done damage to an already damaged arm, bringing its owner to tears in front of an angry father'_

' _He had been the cause of that look of wretchedness and powerlessness as a young man tried desperately to hide his arm'_

' _He deserved to be on the receiving end of Loki's revenge'_

' _Is that what this was?'_

' _Oh. My. Gods.'_

"Excuse me sir!" Tuffnut said firmly. The father who was now crouched and hugging his despondant child, his anger swept aside by the sight of Lars breaking down in tears, look up at Tuffnut as if noticing him for the first time. The older man's eyes narrowed in suspicion as to who this oddly dressed man was.

"There's more to this than you know, it wasn't the kids fault."

It didn't take long to explain the situation. Once he had calmed down, the father whose name was Hoark, turned out to quite an affable man and very caring father. Times had been tough for the Ulric family recently, resulting in his unacceptably short fuse. Listening intently to what the Thorsten designer had to say, Hoark apologised profusely to Lars and the two made up very quickly as they made their way back to the ward to see about another replacement prosthetic. They had thanked Tuffnut for his help but had unknowingly left him holding the damaged artificial limb. Looking at it again brought a cold sweat back to Tuffnut's brow and a shake to his hands.

It felt great to help Lars but all the while Tuffnut was deeply disturbed by what had just happened.

He needed to get out and clear his head.

Dropping the fake arm to the floor with a clatter, he swung about in a random direction, sprinted down the corridor and somehow he made his way outside. Finding himself on a nice solid, and most importantly secluded, fire-escape, Tuffnut flung himself over the edge using his ankles to wrap around the stair's framework to stop him from falling to his death.

Lighting up a cigarette he let his thoughts drift off with his exhaled tobacco smoke and kept coming back to the destroyed prosthetic arm and the heartbroken look in the boy's face as his father unfairly scolded him for damaging it.

The mangled limb kept reminding him about terrible things he had done long ago, his vindictive actions came back to haunt him. The name calling, the shoving, the pushing, the unfair hating of someone who had done nothing to deserve save be born into what he perceived as the 'perfect life' while he and Ruffnut wrestled with their own traumas. Tuffnut remembered the whimpering and the begging, the struggling and the writhing as he put his artistic skills to such hurtful use. The thin nasally voice, the stooped shame piled on his lean shoulders as he painfully shuffled away cradling his vandalised appendage and the painful awkwardness that poisoned the rest of his graduation day.

Tuffnut had done that. He had played a part in ruining what was supposed to have been the best day of that young man's life.

A life that Tuffnut knew nothing about as he hadn't seen that person since. He was just ….. Gone.

He had never apologised or sought forgiveness.

It brought a question his mind now.

"Whatever happened to ….. " he began whispering to himself drawing more Nicotine ….

"Tuffnut?!"

The familiar voice of his friend stopped him from finishing the question.

He exhaled a fresh cloud of cigarette smoke.

"oh hey Astrid!" …

* * *

 _ **(The same time (ish), Berk General Hospital and Recovery Centre, Therapy offices)**_

 **BANG!**

"AAAARGH! … Sons of a ….. half-troll …. Rat-eating …. Munge bucket … urgh! … no no ….. just NO!"

The dark-haired Doctor snapped his head up from his files, knowing exactly what had happened.

The first time he'd faced this problem, he'd just barely escaped with minor bruises from flying stationary.

The second time, he was nearly thrown out of the window.

And now, the third time?

He'd already hidden anything breakable, locked the windows and had the best restaurant in town on speed dial to confirm their commiseration dinner reservations.

And yet he knew it would take at least an hour of talking down the ferocious blonde that was now rampaging around their shared office space, before he could even broach the subject of food. With a sigh Dr Eret Eretson slid out of his chair, discreetly closed the blinds and warily made his way over to his co-worker who had resorted to beating the living daylights of her desk, scattering papers and files everywhere.

"Can't …. _**THWACK**_ … believe …. _**SLAM**_ …. Them! …. _**CRUNCH**_ _"_

"Hey hey hey!" Eret soothed with his arms up and most placating soothing voice, "The desk didn't make the decision ….. No need to be going all _Valkyrie_ on it now … is there?"

A few moments of silence passed, punctuated by Astrid's heavy frustrated breathing through her gritted teeth as she leaned her balled, white knuckled fists on the desk she had been ruthlessly pounding. Her immaculately braided hair was starting to fray, matching the nerves of its owner, as it shakily rose and fell with every inhale and exhale.

Tentatively Eret placed his large hand on Astrid's shoulder and turned her toward him. The visiting English Doctor had to suppress a gasp as he saw she was on the verge of tears, her most recent rejection obviously hitting her harder than she wanted to admit. Before he knew what was going on Astrid buried her head on Eret's wide chest and sobbed quietly.

"I really thought ….. this time …. this time for sure!" Astrid ground out between sniffles.

It was always tough for Eret to see Astrid like this. She was always so fierce and strong, facing down any challenge set before her until she won. It was her indefatigable and at times ruthless attitude that had made her one of the best physiotherapists in the state. Every patient she had treated always left her fitter and stronger than when they arrived. She had catered to world class athletes, a few minor celebrities and now war veterans at Berk state Hospital. It had been a glittering and prosperous career and she hadn't even reached her thirties yet.

Eret was only five years older than her and he hadn't even come close to achieving some the things Astrid had. The stunning woman before him had every right to be proud of her accomplishments. And yet Eret had noted pretty much since the day he met her that something was _missing_ from Astrid's life. No matter how she hard she worked, she could never be satisfied, always looking for something, always moving forward and not letting anything stop her. It was a gap Eret himself was currently trying to fill and for the longest time he thought he had been enough.

But now, here she was, stepping back from him to dry her tears, hurt and embarrassed by yet another repeated failure to secure a position, Eret couldn't understand why, she wanted so badly.

"Did they say why they wouldn't give you job this time?"

Astrid heaved another sigh to clamp down on the emotions that were currently overwhelming her. Perhaps she could understand better if she actually talked things out with Eret instead of hurting him this time.

"Ugh! …. They said that ….. they felt … I didn't display an attitude … that was ' _conducive'_ to …. working in the field of children's physiotherapy …"

"Ah." Was all Eret could say, already regretting it. That one syllable had just dropped him right in it as a set of narrowed blue eyes locked on to him.

"What do you mean ….. _Ah?_ " Astrid growled her anger rising again.

"Now Astrid you gotta understand that you are a little bit of a …. Perfectionist" Eret smoozed in order to quell the rising tide of Hofferson rage he could feel filling the room.

"Of course I am! I am the best at what I do and sometimes I have to deal with conditions that aren't very nice" Astrid snapped back, gesturing to the many framed photographs behind her desk of her most notable clients, "you don't get results from the best in the world by not giving it everything you have! I didn't hold their hands and they in turn learned how to stand strong on their own!"

"True …." Eret began nervously "….. But having said that …. the kids here aren't the best in the world … not yet ….. they're just … well ….. kids!"

"Yeah! You said it Eret!" came a female voice from the open door. Astrid and Eret snapped to the brown haired doctor who leaned in the door frame smirking into her coffee mug.

"What do you want Phlegma?!" Astrid snarked at her rival.

"Oh nothing!" Phlegma replied sarcastically, "just wanted to offer my commiserations on you not getting the job ….. _again_ …. Nice going _Valkyrie_! Ha ha ha!"

Before Astrid could scream and charge at Phlegma's sassy retort Eret shooed the irritating woman away and shut the door placing himself in front of the seething blonde.

"Don't listen to her Astrid, she's just jealous of your success." Eret intoned sympathetically.

"How can I have success if I don't get the job I want!?" Astrid retorted, the bitterness heavy in her voice, prompting Eret to return to her side.

"Hey come on, don't be like that. It's gonna be alright. Next time ….. next time you'll get the job."

But Astrid was beyond any kind of consoling now, she wanted answers. She had always been proud of her medical nickname _'the Valkyrie'_. It was a virtuous name that brought hope, strength, determination, perfection and worthiness to every task she set herself and her patients. But Phlegma, who already worked in the children's ward, had used her nickname in the most derisive tone ever. She wanted to know why. Why had the interview board consistently barred her from moving into that area of treatment? why had it been like that wherever she worked.

Surging past Eret and ignoring his questions as to where she was going, Astrid marched resolutely down the corridor and took the elevator to the third level.

 _ **BUZZ …. CLICK …. HISSSSSSSS**_

The doors to the children's ward opened slowly before Astrid and she walked proudly past cubicles and rooms where doctors treated the demographic she wanted so much to include in her list of patients. Astrid smiled as she saw one child tried hard to show no fear as she inspected the metal pins that where protruding from her leg and then even giggled at having to dodge out of the way of two children racing their wheelchairs from one end of the ward to the other. The whole atmosphere of this floor was different from any other level. It was definitely looking a little aged, but such things were easily overlooked. Astrid attributed it to the youthful effervescence of the kids that were working towards fulfilling their potential with the assistance of their physical therapists.

' _I'll work here one day…..'_ Astrid mused, her trademark fiery spirit kicking back into gear _'….. and I will be the best physiotherapist on this ward ….. and every kid I help will have the best life they can possibly wish for … they will be the best and won't take any crap from anyone, I…'_

"Astrid?" a firm male voice interrupted her musings.

"Oh! Professor Stevens!" Astrid exclaimed as she turned to see the tall thin man in a smart suit accompanying a fellow doctor with a different child in a wheelchair and his parents. The older man was an incredible therapist, part of her interview board and was also in charge of the entire floor. He would be her future boss if the fates where kind.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your department!" the older man stated in a fashion more bluntly than Astrid was expecting. In true Astrid style she went on the defensive. As in aggressive defensive.

"Well I do work in this hospital, the children's ward is part of the hospital and once the board recognizes my worth and gives me a post here, it _will be_ my department. So there shouldn't be a problem with me paying a visit!"

"There is, when it's _my_ ward and you have yet to secure such a post" the professor shot back tersely, "I don't need you coming in here like a sore loser and upsetting the children."

"but I haven't done anything! I'm just standing here, looking around and willing to lend a hand if required!"

Astrid hadn't noticed she had raised her voice in her defence and it was attracting more and more attention. Professor Stevens narrowed his eyes as he spoke firmly.

"Your assistance is not currently required and that will quite enough of the shouting As….."

"….. NO! I am not leaving until you tell me why you won't let me work this ward! …. and **it's** _ **Doctor Hofferson**_ **damn it!"**

The stunned silence brought in to sharp clarity what Astrid's angry interruption had just done. Not only had she yelled at a senior member of staff but she saw the stern glares of her fellow therapists as they tried to alleviate the now scared children in their care.

"Beard of Thor! It's _the Valkyrie!"_ whispered one scared child to another as they shrunk away from Astrid's bewildered glance. Was this the meaning her nickname carried amongst the patients she so desperately wished to treat? Was this her reputation? Were people _afraid_ of her?

Looking back at the head of the ward and his stony, disappointed gaze, Astrid got her unspoken answer from the people beside him

The parents beside Professor Stevens were angling themselves away from her, polite forced smiles on their faces just hoping to ignore the awkwardness until it passed. Astrid looked on horrified at the terror on the face of the child staring up at her from his wheelchair. The boy had wonderfully expressive green eyes, a genetic trait common amongst Berkians. He had casts on his arm, and legs and Astrid now realised that if he could move, then the boy would have sprinted away from her in panic. But there was something else coming from deep within those emerald depths. An ignition of Astrid's memories that not been stimulated in a very long time.

Those beautiful green eyes also belonged to another boy she knew, green eyes that over ten years previously had also looked up at her from the ground with mixtures of awe ….. and terror ... and pleading … eyes that belonged to ….. someone … someone who had disappeared without a trace … someone called ….

"Doctor Hofferson!" Professor Stevens declared coldly, halting Astrid's reminiscence "I think it would be best if you left. You are obviously upset, take the rest of the day off and I will overlook this little outburst!"

There was no arguing with the man. Astrid had crossed the line, driven by her own single-mindedness and quite frankly she needed to get out of here as quickly as possible before she was incinerated by all of the eyes burning into her. Turning on her heel Astrid walked quickly back to the main hallway where she saw Eret waiting for her, a worried look on his face.

Astrid didn't want to deal with his looks of pity or concern any longer, regardless of how close they had become over the years.

She needed to be alone.

Seizing her chance to escape, Astrid lunged to the right and slammed all her weight onto the release bar of the fire-escape door and started down the outside stairwell the few flights that would take her to the staff parking bay. The sudden sunlight and brisk breeze made Astrid wince as she made her way down the steel staircase, a journey not made any easier by her heeled shoes clanking loudly and threatening to jam in one of the many holes in the metalwork.

When she got to the first floor balcony however, she was shocked to see a pair of legs hanging over the edge of the bannister and the rest of a person's upside down body facing out toward the clear blue sky. At first she thought someone had had an accident or was trying to kill themselves and prepared to call for back up. But as she got closer she saw the person was not only breathing, but also smoking a cigarette, the smell of tobacco hitting her nose.

There was only one man who would do something this stupidly insane, not to mention illegal (especially while dressed so flamboyantly). Looking over the bannister she saw the long face and dangling dreadlocks of her old friend.

"Tuffnut?!" she called out "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Hey Astrid" came the gravelly monotone reply, devoid of the usual Thorston sass. The man took another drag from his cigarette, "I'm just thinking is all."

Okay this was just too weird. She needed to get out of here fast and obviously she was going to drag Tuffnut with her for his own safety as well as everyone else's.

' _Because when Thortons think, the ship's gonna sink!'_ had been one of the countless nonsensical mottos the twins had come up with over the years and Astrid had sunk enough today. The only thing she wanted to sink now was her sorrows, drowned in a nice glass of Meade.

"Come on muttonhead!" Astrid said as she hauled the unusually quiet Tuffnut back on to the stairs and continued walking, leading them down to the ground level and towards her car, "I need a drink and you are going to join me!"

As the two blonde Berkians crossed the quiet concrete parking lot, dodging wing-mirrors and tailgates as they slipped quickly between the many other vehicles to reach Astrid's bright blue S.U.V. Tuffnut finally spoke up.

"Hey, Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking ….. Whatever happened to Hiccup Haddock?"

And in that moment Astrid remembered exactly why that child's frightened green eyes haunted her so.

In that moment, a ghost of her past reached out over ten years of silence and grabbed her by the throat, in turn silencing any response she could possibly vocalise, leaving both her and Tuffnut Thorsten at a loss for words at how they were both thinking exactly the same thing at exactly the same time.

Neither of them spoke as they got into the car.

Astrid drove quickly, the need for something to douse this burning sensation in her throat, heart and mind, getting more desperate as the minutes ticked by.

No sooner had they entered the bar, Astrid dumped herself on a stool with her dreadlocked companion beside her.

"Two pints, now!" was all she could gasp out. She promptly drained her first glass before Tuffnut was even half way through his, ordering another. After some more heavy breathing and reclaiming her senses, Astrid felt Tuffnut poking her shoulder. Looking up and following to where he was pointing, Astrid noticed something very strange about her fellow patrons.

For a quiet Monday afternoon in the Meade Hall Bar there were quite a few people in the place …

….. like her, drowning their sorrows …..

…..and she knew every single one of them!

* * *

 **Hope you liked that and I got Astrid and Tuffnut right.**

 **In life we do things to other people, some good, some bad.** **In the good we are thankful to make a positive impact. In the bad we can only pray we get the chance to make amends.**

 **Life goes on. those chances to reconcile can and do leave us forever, flying from our memories until they blindside us randomly on some dull Tuesday morning. When that happens, you can live with the things you did or dismiss them and not even care.** **What I'm saying is, give folks a chance or in other words ...**

 **... Be excellent to each other!**

 **Til next time.**

 **Razor95**


	11. A Magnolia Crash Actually! (Pt2)

**Hey everyone!**

 **Welcome back to a new instalment of Gone. many thanks for the great reviews and feedback of the last chapter. To the guest who is Astrid's staunch defender, I do love her character but with this story (and some of my others too) i prefer to explore things that happen when Hiccup isn't the glue that binds everyone together. Hiccup evens everyone out and so they are kind of lost to themselves a bit and thus develop differently. I'll try and write something to your liking in the future. To WarriorNun, thanks so much for the grammar and spelling warning, I was rushing my editing a bit with Tuffnut's section so I could post on time. Will try and be more thorough in the future.**

 **To everybody else thanks again for the feedback. I love hearing what you guys think.**

 **Okay so this is gonna be a big one as we are going to be dealing with the big man himself - Stoick - and then move on to Ruffnut. I hope you like them and that I struck a good balance of Modern and Viking versions of the characters. RTTE references abound here.**

 **that said**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gone**

 **Chapter 11**

 **All roads lead to ... A Magnolia Crash Actually! (Part 2)**

 _ **(Meanwhile, the New Berk High School)**_

"I'm so happy you were able to make it today Mayor Stoick, I know you have a busy schedule but I thought you would like to inspect the grounds before the grand re-opening, especially after all you have done on the schools behalf!" the Vice principle said brightly as she lead the Vast man through the newly furnished halls of Berk High School.

"It's no problem Lady Mala, a chief's first duty is to his people! No task is too great, no job is too small!" Stoick replied jovially.

It had outraged him that his old high school, the crucible of his youth that started him out on the path to sporting glory and the place where he had met and fallen in love with his beloved Valka had gone up in flames. No-one knew why. A few suspected it had been arson by vandals from Berserker City, some said it was just an accident as the original school had been an incredibly old building in the first place, while others gossiped the fire was part of an insurance scam headed by his old friend, Principle Treacherous.

Regardless of the reason, Stoick had worked tirelessly and devoted one of his re-election campaigns to the education system, not just in Berk itself but in the entire state. And now all of that work had borne fruit. Funds had been secured, contracts made along with jobs and investment in the local community to erect this new palace of learning.

Everything gleamed with newness around the sprawling campus of glass, chrome and steel. The very air itself carried the sickly sweet smells of freshly dried plaster work, paint, floor polish and window varnish. It was like the new building had been etched onto a piece of glass. So shiny, so new, so full of potential as school staff, volunteers and classroom assistants bustled around with crates of books and supplies, preparing the new school for its inaugural semester.

As they rounded the corner to come into one of the main communal areas Stoick froze in shock at the sight that greeted him.

"What in Odin's name is that?!" the large man stammered.

"Ah … yes ….. that" Mala replied awkwardly, "Well, it was an artistic choice by the interior designer, we didn't actually think he was serious but ….. turns out he was and …. Now we have this!"

Stoick gawped as he took in the details of the large construct. Long knobbly legs, a huge bulbous body made more alive by countless, multi-colored sculpted feathers, all leading up a thin neck to a big beaked head that made quiet clucking noises. To say it was artistic was dubious in Stoick's opinion, more like an eye-sore. Finally he found his voice and he was not best pleased.

"It's a … giant chicken! A giant …. Three-storey …. Rainbow ….. Chicken!" Stoick growled, frowning deeply as he looked at Mala for what he saw as nothing more than a colossal waste of funds. He was about to voice his outrage further when he heard someone whoop with joy from the upper balcony. Looking up, Stoick caught sight of a caretaker run right into the Giant Chicken's open beak. What followed was the high pitched squealing laugh of someone sliding down a fairground slide inside the huge multi-coloured statue. The whooping and laughter of the man inside the huge fowl could still be heard as he got lower to the ground floor.

"How is he meant to get out?" Stoick asked confused as he saw no discernible way from his stand point.

"Well, How else does one get out of a chicken?" Mala asked in response, her lips quirked into a barely repressed giggle.

Before Stoick could even consider the answer or what was so funny about it, Giant Chicken gave him the answer. From the back of the statue came a series of whirring sounds, the moving of gears, shifting of panels resulting in the rear end of the chicken opening up to drop a huge egg onto the platform in front of them. The egg then hatched open and the caretaker stepped out unscathed as the statue made a louder clucking sound before the egg was retracted back up the Giant Chicken's bottom.

The caretaker, still with a wild elated smile simply nodded his head toward the Vice-Principle and Mayor in greeting before continuing on his way whistling a dainty tune, leaving a gobsmacked Stoick and an amused Mala in his wake.

"As you can see, it's already proven quite a hit with the staff and hopefully the students will love it as well." Mala said hoping to dispel Stoick's expression. The mayor looked around the area and noticed many other unusual decorations in this area. Giant felt sharks hanging from the ceiling, bright chaotic patterned fabrics adorning many of the chairs and couches, mixed with the Viking symbolism that Berk's heritage was based on. Finally all of the pieces came together in his mind and he realised from what Loki-spawned depths this strange landscape of learning had sprung from.

Stoick simply looked at Mala and asked one word "…..Tuffnutt?"

"Tuffnutt" Mala replied to which Stoick broke out in a loud belly laugh.

"HA HA HA HA! Well at least school won't be boring for the young'uns, I'll say that! HA HA HA!"

Mala also joined in laughing as the two continued their walk, their humour echoing up and down the deserted corridors that were soon to be filled with pupils in the coming weeks.

The building was indeed a marvellous place. Taking what had made the old school great and adding a modern twist to it combined with the Thorsten's wackiness that ensured no corridor looked the same and ensuring a different journey every time a student had to go from one part of the school to the other.

The gymnasium was incredible and had displays dedicated to many of the schools highest athletic achievers including Astrid, Snotlout and especially Stoick himself.

The geography corridor had an abstract sculpture of Fishlegs carved in one of the supporting pillars along with a record of his many accomplishments.

The Dramatic Arts section and updated Theatre / Auditorium had huge flat-screen T.V.'s by its doors repeatedly playing video montages of previous Berk High School Musicals including sections of Ruffnut performing in _'Streetcar'._

On and on it went, each stone in the school seemingly containing a record of it's wonderful and varied history. Truly the school's renovation was an absolute triumph.

Mala made sure she pointed out many of the hidden surprises the building held in her usual graceful manner. Indeed this blonde woman was graceful, strong, knew her stuff and obviously loved what she did. Had his heart not been forever given to Valka Stoick might have thought about courting the woman. But such things could never be. Not for Stoick who gave himself to his work and all of his people now.

Stoick smiled at what had been achieved in such a short space of time. He had done well, Berk had done well and another part of his legacy had been secured.

Finally, about half-an-hour later, after perusing most of the school, Stoick began to become quiet and excitedly nervous as they were approaching the section of the school he had been most looking forward to seeing and give his seal of approval. As part of the schools redesign it was agreed there would be a specially built tropical garden, a quiet place for people to come and get away from the hustle and bustle of school life as well as study exotic plant life that had been brought in for the botany and biology students. Stoick had insisted on its creation and had dropped many hints, both subtle and obvious, that he had wanted it named 'Valka Haddock's Garden' as a fresh memorial to his wife.

Stoick's breath was taken away as he and Mala entered the serene place that was filled with all kinds of flora and fauna. The humid, glass roofed, enclosure was also home to many water features and benches to accommodate any number of people that wanted to cut themselves away from the noise of the outside world. To Stoick it was everything he had dreamed of and more. He could imagine him and his wife walking amongst the trees and plants, Valka going her special kind of crazy, explaining and documenting all of the different species she could find while he simply revelled in her joy, being happy that she was happy.

Stoick had no doubt that this tribute to her would warm her spirit as it rested at ease in Valhalla. He was so enraptured by the idea that he didn't really hear what Mala was saying to him.

"It's perfect!" Stoick gasped out trying not to shed a tear, "Thank-you for making Valka's Garden a reality for us Lady Mala!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you Mayor Stoick, I am ….. truly sorry!"

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked as he was jolted from his reverie, sensing something was off.

"Well, if you'd just look over here" Mala replied with a slight shake in her voice as she gestured to a bronze figure that stood in the centre of a clearing off to the left. A clearing that had escaped Stoick's notice, so delighted was he with the beauty that reminded him of his late beloved. No matter how hard Stoick wished for it, hoping beyond hope that the statue was of Valka, it was not to be. Stoick looked horrified as he saw the life-sized statue of a tall, bearded Viking man resplendent in armour, his head held high and standing triumphant at the dragon-shaped prow of a Viking longboat. Beneath the bronze warrior was a large plaque that read:

 **The**

 **BORK THE BOLD**

 **MEMORIAL GARDENS**

" **From the founder of Berk's past,**

 **We grow for Berk's future."**

' _This …..'_

' _This was not right! … it had to be some kind of joke ….. yes …. That's what it is … soon the Thorsten twins are going to leap out behind some bushes and shout LOKI-ED! And show me the real name of the gardens ….. this was all some kind of sick joke! ….. and it …. Is…NOT …funny!'_

" **MAYOR STOICK!"**

Mala's loud voice snapped the large man back to reality and he spun on his heel, ending up staring down at her, his normally even expression now thunderous with betrayal.

"This garden was supposed to be named after my wife, Mala! What is going on?" Stoick demanded, his green eyes livid, "I worked non-stop to get this school back on its feet and all I asked in return was for a part of it to bear the Haddock name! What kind of con are you trying to pull?!"

If Stoick believed his rage could intimidate the woman before him then he was sorely mistaken. Though she was not as tall as Stoick himself, Mala practically transformed before him and somehow seemed taller than she was. Straightening up and letting her pleasant demeanour morph into a cold, fierce battle mask, Mala stared right back at Stoick, her own rage now afire at being threatened so.

Like two warriors of old they faced off against each other. Neither backing down. Big and brawny against slim and athletic. Two opposing storm clouds in a tranquil peaceful garden presided over by the smug bronze Viking who had discovered the state of Berk thousands of years before either of them had been born.

It was Mala who made the first move.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" the formidable blonde woman spat, "I can assure you there is nothing untoward going on here. You have certainly not been _'conned'_ as you put it. Not by me, nor anyone else and I find it disgusting you would accuse me of such a thing, you oaf!"

Taken slightly aback at being insulted, Stoick balled up his fists to stop himself from lunging at the fierce woman that now stood before him. He had never really had any problems in convincing people to do what he wished, so facing this brazen defiance did shake him. But only a bit.

"I thought we had an understanding Mala, this!..." Stoick pointed his meaty fist at the statue of Bork "….. is not what I had in mind! Alvin promised me he would see to it that the Haddock name would be preserved in this school!"

Stoick could see Mala was clearly not impressed as she visibly suppressed a scowl.

"Alvin Treacherous may be the Principal here, but he does not have final say on school policy and neither do you …. Mr Mayor!" Mala countered, her eyes narrowing as she figured out why Principal Treacherous had been so strident for Stoick's cause in the past and also why the big black bearded man was conspicuously absent on the day of Stoick's visit. "The School board gratefully acknowledges your contributions to our work. But it was decided that for such an expensive addition to the original plan to be allowed, it had to be made in honour Berk's founder rather than favouring any particular individual since!"

Though her argument made sense, Stoick was still breathing heavily and quivering with anger. He didn't care what the school decided or how they decided or why they decided. His heart had been set on this and to him there was no justification for being screwed over like this!

"However if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the wing of the school that _has_ been given the Haddock name!" Mala stated before swiftly turning about and striding away leaving the fuming Stoick no time to gather himself as he set off after her.

The walk through the school corridors was swift, tense and totally silent. Gone were all forms of pleasantry and niceties. Seeing their angry Vice-Principle stride powerfully through the school had teachers and professors diving for cover and cowering behind their doors. Stoick, though a fit former athlete, had to work hard to match her pace which didn't break a single stride as she led him to their final destination.

Pushing through some double doors with the grandeur of a queen, Mala gestured to the futuristic circular lobby that led off to many different rooms.

"I had hoped to save this as a surprise for the grand opening Mr Mayor" Mala intoned coldly as she assumed a stiff and authoritative stance, "but since you are apparently not satisfied I will show you now! Welcome to the wing that will bare your precious name!"

Stoick stepped forward and looked toward the plaque that emblazoned the spiral staircase in the centre of the lobby, its freshly polished surface casting a clear yet wildly distorted reflection of Stoick the Vast back at him. On its raised lettering Stoick was again shocked by what he was reading as the words before him declared:

" **THE HADDOCK SCIENCE WING"**

" **Knowledge is power, use it wisely."**

To say Stoick was stunned would be an understatement. Seeing his name on a sign that had nothing to do with him just brought his world to a shuddering halt.

What had happened? How had this happened?

"You're re-election campaign this year is based on Berk's legacy and it being like a family, Isn't that right Mr Haddock?" Mala enquired tonelessly drawing the large man's attention to her grim visage once more, "The board decided the best way to show its support of that idea would be to honour your legacy, seeing you gave us one of the brightest pupils in the school's history!"

"What?" was all Stoick could say as he was still reeling from this bizarre turn of events.

' _Neither he nor Valka were outstanding performers in academic fields so who was Mala talking about?'_

Mala seemed to recoil in disgust at Stoick's question and seemingly seeing the cogs turning in his head to unveil the identity of this mystery pupil. With that she turned and walked slowly to an awards display cabinet over on the wall, hands clasped powerfully behind her back, keeping her erect and powerful while her still toneless voice recited what was written on the other side of the glass.

"Winner of 7 prizes for scientific excellence in regional, state and national competitions. Grouped in the top 5 percentile of final examinations on the year of graduation. Highest academic record in all of Berk High's existence, Winner of the Valedictorian, Offers from about half a dozen of the country's finest universities and technology firms upon graduation and my personal favourite, a finalist for a MacArthur fellowship award, presented only to the best and the brightest young minds this country has to offer!"

As Stoick slowly moved around her to see what she was staring at in the glass case, he was astonished to see a very old and fuzzy picture of a seemingly sullen looking kid, his vibrant green eyes partially obscured by long auburn bangs and a tight thin, obviously forced smile on his youthful face. The face of a child who wasn't happy yet had every reason to be. Below the photograph was simply the name that Mala gave voice to.

"In case you haven't guessed by now, I'm talking about Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Your son!"

Stoick shuddered at the face he had not seen in the flesh for many years.

 _'How long had it been?_

 _4 years? 5 years? Yeah, five at the most since he had seen him. He'd come back for Thanksgiving ….. or was it Snoggletog?'_

Stoick wracked his brains but for the life of him he couldn't remember, as he was quickly distracted by all of the certificates and glossy trophies that adorned the cabinet, some of which were more glorious looking than his own sporting accolades, all with his son's name on them. It was a catalogue of excellence he had no idea existed.

' _Why hadn't Hiccup told him?'_

Deep within his breast a feeling of pride began to bubble up in Stoick. His son was a genius! Now that was something he could be proud of and possibly even use in his re-election campaign to prove the value of his message of family and legacy.

But why was he only finding out about this now? Why hadn't he been made aware of this when they happened? Why had his son's amazing achievements been kept secret from him? What was going on? Quickly his pride was overrun by a wild feeling of anger he didn't expect as he vowed to punish whoever was responsible for his son's accolades being hidden from him. Cleary it was someone's fault and Stoick leapt at the first conclusion he could draw.

' _WHY IN ALL OF MIDGARD HADN'T HICCUP BLOODY WELL TOLD HIM ABOUT THESE HIMSELF?!_

 _Why had Hiccup hidden these things from his own father?_

 _What in the Helheim was going on here?!'_

"We also have your son to thank for most of the school's history as well!" Mala intoned breaking Stoick from his thoughts as he leaned his huge hand on the glass preventing him from touching Hiccup's awards. He had not seen or held any of them.

Stoick left a huge ghostly hand print on the glass as pulled himself back up to his full height and stared at Mala questioning her last statement, prompting her to elaborate further.

"It seems young Hiccup was also a member of the Scholastic Historical society. Apparently he and some of the other students had set up some sort of computer program that automatically copied and transferred all of our yearly records and files to a hard drive based in another school as a way of keeping the history of the school preserved. It's because of him we didn't have to start from scratch when trying to piece together the school's heritage from the ruins of the fire. He was very thorough: academic tables, financial records, student's projects, digital copies of the school's photo and video archives. Once we found out who had earned what awards we were able to request replacements be sent out. Hiccup pretty much singled-handedly has kept all of our legacies alive … including yours Mr Haddock!"

Stoick didn't have the words to respond to Mala's revelation. He couldn't even think straight anymore. What was supposed to have been an uneventful glad-handing trip had become a rollercoaster ride of nightmarish revelation that had cut him to his very core.

"I was hoping to invite Hiccup to the grand re-opening as well. He could finally claim his awards seeing he never accepted them when he won them" Mala went on now slightly warmer in her tone, "it's such a shame what he went through here ... he was such a nice, caring, sweet boy …. he didn't deserve ... I mean I'm sure he'd love to see what we've done with the place. It's been 10 years after all. Tell me, do you know where he is?"

' _10 years?!'_

"I'm sorry what?" Stoick asked blearily through his fugue state.

' _87,600 hours!'_

"Mr Mayor …..Where is Hiccup Haddock?"

' _That question!'_

It slapped Stoick roughly back to reality now that it had been voiced.

Realising he had just been gawping like a fool for the past few minutes Stoick fell back into his usual 'stoic' demeanour and just turned and walked away from the bewildered Mala who kept calling out in confusion.

"Mr Mayor? …. Where are you going? ….. MR MAYOR …. If you see Hiccup tell him that we haven't forgotten him! … MR HADDOCK! ….."

Stoick's pace quickened as he walked through the school desperate now to escape, the chaotic corridors now reflecting his chaotic mind. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the fight breaking out between two men by the football field.

He had to get out, he had to get away, he … desperately needed a drink.

And he knew exactly where to go.

As he drove his dark green BMW, It only took a few phones calls to reschedule all of his other mayoral and Repo appointments to later in the week. He simply said something critical had come up. No-one questioned it. They had no reason to. Not even his brother Spitelout who he demanded meet him at his destination to talk. He was the Chief after all.

"A pint! No make it four! NOW!" the large man hollered as he reached the bar of the Meade hall. Stoick wasted no time in grabbing his drinks and sitting in his own shadowy corner of the bar so he could stew with his thoughts and feelings without being disturbed by any of his constituents.

Emotions he kept long suppressed were now bursting within him. Emotions he had long thought forgotten. Emotions and memories of disappointment, anger, scowling, Viking-style manly encouragement, hopes for change cruelly dashed, prayers to Valka begging for help going unanswered, sassy retorts and sarcastic quips, heartache, barely acknowledged loneliness, long silent nights and hollow empty days in the family house that had held only him for the longest time now.

And at the centre of it all was the question Mala had asked that had set this emotional fire burning, reminding him just exactly how long that Hiccup shaped gap in his life had existed.

Spitelout joined him thirty minutes later, but seeing his brother's heavy mood had the sense to stay quiet until Stoick was ready to talk. Stoick just kept scowling into his fresh rounds of Meade, uncaring and unaware of the new arrivals that were now steadily entering the bar. Each with their own pasts coming back to haunt them and yet each spurred on and connected by the exact same question that was haunting him now.

"Where is Hiccup Haddock?" Stoick whispered gaining a surprised Spitelout's attention.

"Where is …. my son?"

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile, sort of before, around the same time, you know what I mean! The Thorsten Ranch)**_

The first and greatest sin every Berkian has unknowingly committed in the past 28 years was … thinking Ruffnut Thorsten was an idiot.

Oh sure, she and her twin brother had done many amazingly idiotic things, ranging from pranks, to bullying, to even what could be considered as _'crimes'_ if you wanted to be a Bork-the-boring-sissy-pants and get _technical_ about it!

However deep down, unbeknownst to everyone who shied away from her insane antics and combustible personality, Ruffnut had always known exactly what she was doing and with her brother by her side she knew they would never let each other down, betray or abandon each other. It was this unbreakable bond that had kept them from falling into the deepest pits of despair, yet had guided them down darker paths that Ruffnut hadn't thought about in quite some time.

And yet, all the while people thought she was still an idiot, a muttonhead, someone not worth trusting or bothering with anything that was actually important.

Well she had shown them!

Her abusive uncle was currently rotting in jail, she could recite and perform practically any ballad or saga by heart to her many drama students, faced down the snobbish prima-donnas of the School P.T.A. who had always thought themselves better than her and even had taken home the first prize in Boar breeding at the Snoggletogg festival five years running!

Yep. She had shown them all.

The past ten years had been a Godsend to Ruffnut. Falling in love and raising a family. Realigning her priorities and outlook on life to make her appreciate what really mattered, coming out a better person and respected member of the community on the other side.

Yet now there was a new cloud on that Asgardian-like horizon. A person who she never thought would underestimate her and believe she was an idiot.

The thought first struck her the day Fishlegs had returned from the big city, traumatised like she had never seen him before. Then he sent the kids away to do whatever they pleased. Strike number two. The third red flag then flew up after their night of mind blowing sex. Before she even had a chance to question what on Midgard had upset her husband and sparked his unreserved affections so, they were off on a whirlwind weekend of adventure in Meathead City. Fishlegs seemed to be the life and soul of the party, ensuring everyone was catered for. No request was too small for his attention and he went above and beyond to make sure they had a perfect time as a family. And whenever she tried to bring up the matter again, there was the mind blowing sex again, throwing her into a dazed euphoria distracting her for a while from the question at hand.

' _What was going on? What had happened to her husband? And why was going out of his way to ensure everyone was happy? Why was he avoiding the issue?'_

Because Ruffnut could see through the thick façade Fishlegs was laying on. She was an amazing actress herself which meant she could spot a bad act a mile away. She could see that just behind the grand gestures, the adventuring, the gifts, the sincere declarations of love, the sex and everything else, something was most definitely wrong. Every time she looked into Fishleg's eyes she saw an unholy spark of fear, bitterness and even … regret.

He'd had that look when he begged her for validation the day he returned broken from his interview. Then it was suddenly hidden behind a strange veil of over-compensated joviality.

' _What was going on?'_

Fishlegs though jumpy, hadn't been truly afraid of anything or anyone for years now. She didn't believe there was a bitter bone to be found in his huge powerful body. So what on earth did he have to regret that he would go to such lengths to conceal it from _her_ of all people?

These questions had plagued her all morning as she went about her daily chores. And it was only now she had a glimpse as to what the answer might be in the light of her newest discovery. If what she suspected was true then everything she had believed in and worked for seemed to count for nothing. She saw her world lying in ruins if what she held in her hand actually pointed to the truth and the source of her husband's aura of fear and regret.

' _What could Fishlegs have to regret from his journey to the big city?_

 _Had Fishlegs done something shameful? …. Or had he done something ….. unthinkable!?'_

Ruffnut worked hard to control her breathing, her angry blood-shot eyes fixed to the front door as she heard the sound of Fishlegs' pick-up truck pull up to the house. The clattering of car doors and the exited yelping of their kids as they all circled each other on the porch.

"Wow dad that was so cool!" Meatnut chirped excitedly as he jumped through the door and boxed with an invisible opponent around the living-room.

"yeah, I didn't think anyone would stand up to him!" Lugnut added as Fishlegs entered with his daughter perched on his shoulder and his other son by his side. Ruffnut couldn't help but notice that Fishlegs' knuckles were tinged with some kind red substance.

"You sure showed that old meanie!" Wingnut chimed in lastly as she was placed on the floor by Fishlegs who finally spotted his wife sitting in her chair with a distinctly un-amused look on her face, a rumpled jacket draped across her legs.

"Kids…" Ruffnut ground out, "… go to your rooms and stay there….. Daddy and I have to have words …. Now!"

Instantly knowing that her tone of voice brokered no protest, the three Thorsten / Ingerman kids quickly and silently vanished up the stairs leaving Fishlegs very alone and vulnerable.

"Honey? ….. what's wrong? ….. what's going …"

That's when Fishlegs saw exactly _which_ jacket his wife was holding. It was his suit jacket. The one he had worn to his interview. The one that he had put …..

' _ohhhhhh no!'_

"Do you care to explain this?!" Ruffnut interrupted quietly as she withdrew from his jacket a beautifully tailored square of fine white bespoke linen and held it up toward him so even he could see the beautifully monogramed initials emblazoned on it.

"Who exactly is H. V.?!" the blonde woman hissed, desperately trying to control her volume for fear of overreacting with the kids nearby and needlessly accusing her husband of something that might tear them apart. She loved Fishlegs with all her heart, never keeping secrets from him. She was expecting no less in return from her husband now. A straight answer from her man would allay all of her fears and end this hurt at Fishlegs not trusting her enough with the truth.

"Oh! …. H.V.! ….. Uh … um … nobody! …. Yeah …. Just some guy who leant me his handkerchief …. That's all!"

Ruffnut simply stared incredulously at her husband as she broke down his response.

' _Stuttering –_ _ **check**_

 _Vague grasped response –_ _ **check**_

 _Sweat falling down face –_ _ **check**_

 _Eyes looking everywhere but me –_ _ **check**_

 _Implausible 'that's all' to close the matter –_ _ **check**_

 _Analysis –_ _ **LIES!'**_

"Don't you lie to me Fishlegs Ingerman! No-one just gives someone a hanky this fancy!" Ruffnut shot back, a tear threatening to spill from her eye as she fought against the fear of her horrible assumptions.

"uh H-h-ho-how do you know it's fancy?" Fishlegs shakily responded as he squirmed under his wife's angry gaze.

"My brother and I are good with fabrics! Duh! And it's got perfume on it, you expect me to believe some guy walks about with sweet smelling nose blowers like this all day!"

"Technically its cologne." Fishlegs squeaked solitiously.

"Don't get technical with me professor technician! Who gave this to you?!" Ruffnut spoke firmly pointing an accusing finger at her annoying husband.

"I can't tell you! He made me promise!" Fishlegs replied trying to be just as firm but failed.

"Who made you promise?" Ruff snapped back, her eyes widening with frustration.

"I can't tell you that either!" Fishlegs pleaded, holding his clasped hands towards her in strained protest, begging her to stop her interrogation. But such was not the way of the Thorsten. When a Thorsten wanted something, anything, they eventually got it one way or another and so Ruff found herself resorting to what she normally did in order to make Fishlegs cave.

She went full Nutt!

" _ **AAAARRRRRRRRGH!"**_

Before Fishlegs knew what was happening Ruffnut had jumped up, rushed across the room and was now hurling objects at him from the dining area. Pots, pans, a chair, a dog bowl half-full of hard food, a chicken, another chicken, a third chicken of vengeance, a wall clock, the telephone. It was the typical Thorsten tactic that Fishlegs knew well and he deflected all of the objects with practiced ease, despite chicken number two putting up quite a fight. All the while he grew more and more upset at having to defend himself, being forced to keep his secrets and then realising just why Ruffnut had set herself off so badly.

"Wait sweetie please! I promised I wouldn't tell anyone! He me swear Ruff! It's not what you think?!" the large man screamed as he tossed the telephone on the couch, staring pleadingly into Ruffnut's eyes as she halted her barrage, breathing heavily from her exertion.

"And what do I think smart guy? What am I supposed to think after all the crying, and the sex, and the gifts, and the trip and the sex? What?!" Ruffnut rasped angrily, her heart hardening for the answer to prevent it from breaking completely, "Tell me what I'm thinking and what it's not?!"

Fishlegs to a moment to steady himself and let them both calm down before he looked at Ruffnut in the eye spoke as evenly as he could, trying not to be hurt by Ruffnut's implied accusation. "You think I was unfaithful, that I slept with someone while I was gone" he declared in a steely voice that showed how disgusted he was at the idea, "Which isn't fair. I'd never do that!"

"You tell me right now what's going on Fishlegs Ingerman!" Ruffnut yelled hoping she could finally get her answer.

Fishlegs however pulled himself up to his full height, drawing strength from where, Ruffnut could not tell and locked his eyes on his wife. His quiet growl cut through the silence like an axe when he simply said "No!"

With that one word Ruffnut lost it and charged across the room screaming a battle-cry, all sense gone. She couldn't believe he'd just refused her like that. If it wasn't an affair, it had to be something just as important and she wouldn't be kept in the dark, especially by the man she loved. Fishlegs had brought this on himself and it was now his fault he was going to get the yak-dung beat out of him for being such a stubborn mutton-head. Her fists were raised up and came down ….. Only to be locked in the ironclad grip of Fishlegs' huge hands. Ruffnut struggled to get free of her husband but Fishlegs held firm.

Ruffnut tried to kick, but Fishlegs just ignored her attempts, taking whatever hits she could land with an eerie stoicism. It wasn't long before Ruffnut ran out of steam and Fishlegs spoke again his piercing eyes never leaving her face. He looked as heartbroken and lost as he did a few days ago when this whole saga began but there was fire now there in the back of his eyes. A steely determination Ruffnut knew was only brought to bear in the direst of circumstances which made her even more aggravated that Fishlegs wouldn't tell her anything. Ruffnut was surprised then that Fishlegs let her go and lowered his arms, opening himself up to whatever new attack she had in mind. The crazy Thorsten smirked and wound up for hit but Fishlegs stopped her in her tracks as he spoke, his eyes still on her.

"If you're going to hit me, then hit me Ruff," Fishlegs intoned "It's not like I could always stop you ….. It's not like anyone could ever stop you … I deserve it for what I did … I didn't realise just how easy it was to hurt someone and enjoy it ….. until today!" Ruffnut was stunned at Fishlegs words and body language. His reddened knuckles spoke of something new. Her husband had gotten into a fight already today she realised. What? They reminded her of her own hands when they got cuts, earned when they had to repair parts of their farm or …. Got into a fight ….or beat some up.

Ruffnut knew Fishlegs was not a violent man but to see blood on his hands and reminders of her own struck her like Thor's hammer. Yet, here he was, Fishlegs Ingerman, a giant of a man standing tall and powerful yet speaking in such a defeated manner, reminding her of the darker parts of her past. "Hurting people always made you feel better Ruff …. But that wasn't who you really were … It was just how things went! … You were scared …. and angry … and confused! …. you saw no other way until we got together!" Ruffnut now was really freaked out as she realised just what Fishlegs was talking about. She hadn't spoken about her High-School days in a long time, those horrible days when her conniving uncle threatened to destroy her and Tuffnut's life and the extremes she had gone to, to deal with her situation. Extremes that had haunted her randomly over the past ten years and now haunted her in the apologetic look Fishlegs was giving her as he was trying to excuse the outrageous behaviour of her teen years.

"But it wasn't right!" Fishlegs muttered bitterly as tears began to leak from his eyes, "now … it's …. he's ….. it's all just … gone ….. We're guilty …. I'm sorry babe! I'm so sorry!"

Every instinct was urging Ruffnut to go to her husband and hold him like she had before. However as she looked at him she saw that whatever had started this whole catastrophe had come from him. He was hiding something and that had led to him to reminding her of the things she had done in the past. Things that labelled her a trouble-maker, untrust-worthy ….. an idiot.

And if there was one thing Ruffnut Thorsten was not …. It was an idiot.

Ruffnut suddenly needed to get out of the house. Away from her man who she now believed was not having an affair. His reaction was genuine to convince her there was no-one else. No one-night-stand or mistress on the far side of the country. But there was still something he wasn't telling her and he had somehow used it to dredge up a past that Ruffnut had worked so hard to forget. That made him intolerable to be around in this moment. They would speak again later. She would make certain of that. With a growl she stomped forward and shoulder barged past Fishlegs making him stumble and slouch against a wall.

"Whatever!" Ruffnut barked "I'm going to the Meade Hall. Look after the kids …. Oh! ... and you can sleep in the boar pit tonight!"

"You're coming back? Right?" Fishlegs asked forlornly.

"Of course I am! I live here muttonhead!" Ruffnut snarked back as she stormed out the door.

"I love you babe! I'm sorry!" Fishlegs shouted.

But Ruffnut was gone. The revving of her car and the cloud of dust it threw up were proof enough for Fishlegs as he slammed his fist into the wall, bloodying his already damaged knuckles once again and sliding to the floor in defeat. The cost of his secret was already far higher than he had ever expected and it broke him to know that had he shown such backbone back in High-School this whole painful scenario could have been avoided.

"Daddy, Are you ok?" Fishlegs opened his eyes to see his daughter Wingnut standing before him, her blonde pigtails framing a sad, uncertain face. Fishlegs couldn't believe how beautiful his daughter looked and simply enveloped her in a huge hug desperate to feel any kind of affection and reassure his confused child. Lugnut and Meatnut came in and stood by as well, stunned to silence by the devastation of the room and the sounds of their parents heated argument.

"Is mommy leaving forever?" Lugnut asked, prompting Fishlegs to release his daughter and survey his kids with as brave a front as he could muster.

"No." Fishlegs replied evenly as he wiped his face and smiled knowing that though she was angry, Ruffnut would never abandon family, "mommy will be home later, she just needs time to think. Come here you guys I love you so much!"

At that Fishlegs drew all of his kids into another group hug, thankful he still had them in his life yet angry that his family's existence had been threatened by what he knew. He didn't really mean the words when he whispered them. They were borne out of frustration and stress, caused by the choices of someone else a long time ago, yet came back to affect him the most, but they escaped his lips nonetheless as he whispered to himself _"Damn you Hiccup Haddock!"_

"Daddy? Who's Hiccup Haddock?" Lugnut whispered back.

"It doesn't matter!" Fishlegs muttered, hoping his children would forget and getting the feeling he would be receiving a rejection letter from _**FURY INDUSTRIES**_ within the next 30 days.

* * *

 ** _(Meanwhile, Elsewhere)_**

' _ **HONK HONK!'**_

"Outta the way Butt-elf! …. Get some glasses Grandma! ….. Pissed off Thorsten coming throught!"

' _ **HONK HONK!**_ '

Ruffnut tore down the road as fast as she could to get away from the Loki-spawned Helheim that had just exploded in her house. The blaring loud rock music did nothing to drown out the chaos in her mind as to what was going on.

She had been so sure she had figured out what was going on.

But what she thought was going on, wasn't what was going on!

So what was actually going on?

Ruffnut was shaken by the unshakeable-ness of her husband. Why had he reminded her of her wilder days back in high school? Yeah she'd been no saint, but it wasn't like she hadn't burned bridges with anyone completely. Who was there that she remembered she hadn't made up with?

Fishlegs? Her husband didn't count right now. Though she had been a bitch to him when they were teenagers, she figured 10 years of marriage, a house, 3 kids, 20 chickens and a team of prized boars more than made up for that.

Tuffnut? Again her brother didn't count. They had taken down everyone that had gotten in their way together and always would. Thorsten's stuck together despite the fact she was technically an Ingerman now.

Snotlout? She'd only seen that mutton-head on and off since he had cleared off to the NFL after college. But since his injury and return to Berk she'd seen more of him these past few years. He was still obnoxious and piggish but she didn't have any beef with him anymore.

Astrid? She'd always kept in touch with her high-school 'besty' all through college and even when Astrid was off gallivanting on her therapy jobs around the world. They would regularly take the time and chat about their lives and all the dramas that went with them. Ruffnut reminded herself to call Astrid sometime and arrange a date for them to catch up seeing she was working at Berk General right now.

As she turned a corner to see the Meade hall up in the distance she cycled through some of the other names of people she remembered from High-school Dogsbreath? No! Snorri? No! Dunbrain? No! Ack? No! Lars? No!

It was only when she pulled into the parking lot of The Meade Hall did the answer come to her. As she got out she spotted the Mayor's dark green car parked across from her.

 _'Mayor Stoick Haddock?!_

 _Wait!_

 _Stoick Haddock!_

 _Father of …._

 ** _Hiccup Haddock!'_**

' _ **BINGO!'**_ Ruffnt thought triumphantly before she remembered just exactly why she was trying to remember in the first place. It was a sobering thought. And it was highly ironic this sobering thought would come to her outside a bar of all places, as nasty acts and childish viciousness sideswiped her mind.

All the reason to drink more. But it did make her mutter the question before she entered the bar, ignoring everyone else that was there.

"Whatever happened to Hiccup Haddock?"

* * *

 **There you go!**

 **Two more characters and their scenarios covered. I was having a fun time trying to balance off the modern and canon characteristics of the HTTYD characters. Ruffnut proved particularly challenging as she can go serious to wacky at the drop of a hat so I hope I handled her story well. She knows Fishlegs wouldn't cheat on her, she's just scared at whats going on. Next time we visit Snotlout and his story along with a mystery guest and then see the fallout from this Magnolia Crash.**

 **Right now I'm looking for a Beta reader to give me feedback on future chapters on this particular story so if you are interested let me know.**

 **As always any questions requests reviews or feedback are greatly appreciated.**

 **until next time...**

 **Be excellent to each other!**

 **Razor95**


	12. A Magnolia Crash Actually! (Pt3)

**Greetings all!**

 **It has been awhile hasn't it?**

 **Been really busy with work and a show recently as well as dealing with personal stuff. they kinda sucked away all my energy to write anything at all. also this chapter in particular was really hard to write from a character point of view as it deals with the last member of the gang that is always really difficult for me to get a lead on.**

 **anyway this is what i came up with and I hope it accurately conveys the kind of person we are dealing with.**

 **Big shout out to my buddy Sharkey5208 who kept motivating me to get this chapter done.**

 **As always any questions, feedback or reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **That said ...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Gone**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **All roads lead to ... A Magnolia Crash Actually! (Part 3)**_

* * *

 _ **(Berk, that morning, leading to what has already happened, Jorgensen residence)**_

" _ **NYURR! NYURR! NYURR! NYURR! NYURR! NYURR! NYUR … THUNK! …."**_

"Ugh!" the gruff voice groaned as his mighty fist retracted from slamming into silence the torture device that was his alarm clock.

The bed beside him was empty, the sheets only lukewarm.

So, Hilde had left early …. again.

' _Fine!'_ Snotlout thought as he stretched and yawned loudly before throwing off the covers and rolling up to his feet, _'no need to listen to her witter on, cuddle or do all the mushy lovey-dovey nonsense other couples did'._

He didn't have time for that. He was Snotlout _'The Annihilator'_ Jorgensen. He'd been entertaining booty calls since he hit the big leagues, just like he had prophesied back in high school. Nearly every woman he met had swooned at his manliness as he bought them and their friends round after round of drinks , drooled over his charm as they accompanied him to exclusive parties decked out in fine jewelry and even sang his praises as they made love on some ludicrously expensive, tropical island getaway they had recommended. Each was a glorious notch on his bed post and it never bothered him in the slightest that every single one of them left before he woke up.

' _They just couldn't take all of his unrelenting, raw, Berkian Viking manliness!'_

At least that was what Snotlout told himself.

Even though there was a tiny part of him that wished at least one of them would stay, it was instantly suppressed as Snotlout strode defiantly to the bathroom at the end of the landing, basking in his own glory by going via his own personal hall of fame. Passing walls that were covered in proof that he was leading the perfect life, Snotlout slowed his pace out of habit. NFL jerseys hung resplendent in gold-tinted frames, trophies, pendants and awards glimmered from many hours of cleaning, pictures of him attending movie premieres and team photographs that charted his rocketing career up through the ranks all served to reassure Snotlout he had made the best choices in life. He had even framed newspaper clippings of the tribunal he instigated to ruin the life of the player that had tackled him, shattering his knee and thus ending his prestigious career prematurely.

As he showered and shaved, Snotlout smirked at winning his own brand of justice.

If Snotlout couldn't play in the big leagues anymore, then he made damn sure that other guy never would either. Last the stocky Jorgensen heard, the punk was working in a sports science place as a lab rat of some kind. It had cost the black haired Berkian an absolute fortune in legal fees ….. but it was so worth it!

' _A fitting end to the jerk who spited him'_ Snotlout constantly reminded himself as he quickly ran through his stretches and exercises to stop the old injury from acting up.

His knee always ached horribly when the cold Berkian weather set in. And it set in a lot!

But that was in the past. Snotlout had stuff to do today. Today he was going to begin his master plan of moulding the future generations of Berkians into perfect football playing machines. His NFL glory had been secured, now he was going to begin working on his legacy.

Throwing on his iconic Berk High School Hooligan's jersey, Snotlout grabbed some protein bars from the extravagantly furnished but silent kitchen and headed for his car in the garage, noting that not only had Hilde left early but so had Spitelout.

Sure he still lived with his dad. There was nothing wrong with that at all. He was doing his old man a favour. Besides, his huge house was more than big enough to accommodate them and as many kids as he wanted when he finally decided to settle down and do the whole 'perfect family' thing. He just had to find the right lady he'd allow to be his forever girl.

Maybe today would be the day? Who knows? Snotlout could always hope. He was after all voted Berk's most eligible bachelor 3 years running after he decided to move back home since being discharged from his NFL team.

Who wouldn't want him? Right?

* * *

 ** _(Ten minutes later, downtown Berk)_**

It always amazed Snotlout how things barely changed in Berk as he cruised leisurely through suburbs of the bustling town. Occasionally he would grace passers-by and families he knew as they ran errands or worked in their gardens with a wave or a hoolared greeting as he drove by. Despite feeling sad at the approaching end of the summer, there was comfort to be had in knowing it was all part of a natural order of things that made him smile. Fall followed summer and he was number One.

' _ **CHUG CHUG CHUG … CLANK! ….. CHUG CHUG CHUG ….. CLANK! …. CHUG CHUG CHUG ….'**_

"OH come on you hunk of junk!" Snotlout growled as he slammed his fist on the dashboard, hoping it would somehow magically fix one of the recurring problems that ailed his old red pick-up truck. _'The Annihilator',_ his pride and joy since high school, was just as ferocious as it had ever been, but was just as temperamental. Snotlout had never been willing to let it go though. When it worked it was an incredible machine but when it didn't it became a smoking un-cooperative mess. The electrics had a nasty habit of shorting out, frazzling his eyebrows and the seat warmers nearly burning his pants off, on more than one occasion. He often wondered if Gobber deliberately sabotaged his car every time he left it in for a service. He wouldn't be surprised if the bitter old man was taking his own brand of revenge out on the Jorgensen. He wasn't a muttonhead. He was well versed in the arts of cowing someone you didn't like.

He had already proven that with Hi…..

' _ **RING RING …. RING RING …. RING RING …. RING RING …. RING RING ….'**_

Snotlout's cell phone broke him from his thoughts as it rang obnoxiously in its cradle on the dashboard. Noting the caller ID, he put it on speaker but deliberately made no move to answer it, already guessing as to what the call would be about.

" _ **Hey there! You have reached the voicemail of the most awesome sports star in NFL, Snotlout Jorgensen! Please try to contain your excitement. I can't answer you right now because I'm out with fabulous people having a fabulous time. So if you can contain your jealousy long enough to leave a message after the beep, The Snotman will try and find time in his insanely busy schedule to get back to you, later!"**_

 _ **BEEEEEEEEEP!**_

"Snotlout! It's Gary!"

' _At last!'_ Snotlout thought _'Finally his agent had good news for him and would earn the exorbitant amounts of money he paid the guy to find him work!'_

"Bad news buddy! Just heard back from the Berk State Sports Council. They … well they …. _declined_ your offer to join their ranks as a sports ambassador. Said after that whole incident with you in Vegas they wanted someone with a _conducive attitude!_ ….. whatever that means! Am I right champ? F.Y.I. …. They went with Hoark Sharkyson, your old team mate!"

"God's damn it!" Snotlout cursed as he punched his steering whee,l making his truck swerve so violently he nearly planted it into a tree and the rightfully petrified elderly couple walking past it on the sidewalk. It took all his will power to keep listening to his agent drone on as he regained control of the cumbersome over-sized truck. Still Gary's voice schmoozed on in that way slick agents handled their disappointed clients.

"It sucks I know Snotmaster, but hey! Gary's gonna keep working for ya and strike the better deals that are out there to be struck! ….. silver linings and all that eh chief? ….. anyway I was also calling to remind to you ….. Don't forget you've got your first day with the Berk High Football team try-outs. It could really get you back on track with the family demographics …. Trust me! Gary knows these things … Don't be late ….. and please man ….. serious talk now buddy …. try not to cause any more trouble! I don't know if I can keep pulling your ass out of the fire every time you run your mouth off or harass the cheerleaders! Okay … I gotta go …. I'll talk to you next week about those endorsements and the inter-state commentators gig ….. and remember! Gary is your man who can! ….. don't be late!"

' _ **CLICK!'**_

' _ **BEEEEEEEEEEP!'**_

"Urgh .. argh … hassin …. Frazzin …. Son of a … Shut up Gary!" Snotlout fumed as he assimilated the disappointing blow his agent had dealt him. He'd really wanted that sports ambassador position. I mean really, _really_ wanted it.

Sure it wasn't the best paid job in the world. _'Not that the money mattered, it didn't. I mean it REALLY didn't. he was sooooo loaded so shut up! Stupid head voices!'_

But it was sign you had reached the upper echelons of the sport beyond the field. The events you attended were more prestigious, you got to meet politicians and high ranking business men who could fund lucrative sporting initiatives and, most importantly, it was a sure fire sign you would be inducted into the NFL hall of fame. Forever immortalised, forever loved, forever … _respected._

Apparently Stoick had been offered the job at one point but had declined to run for Mayor. Snotlout was certain those family ties would have guaranteed him the place when the time came. obviously not.

This was a serious dent to his ambitions and in his bitterness, Snotlout reminded himself to not only flame Hoark Sharkyson on social media but also launch a fresh round on the butt-head who had wrecked his knee and cut his career short in the first place. yet again undeserving fools had taken what was rightly his.

It was only fair.

' _And then Gary had the nerve to remind him not be late to the event he was already on the way to!'_

"How stupid does he think I am?" Snotlout muttered, "I'm not gonna be late!".

* * *

 _ **(30 minutes later)**_

Snotlout was so late

"Crap, crap crap!" he spluttered in a panic as he swung his truck wildly into a disabled parking space that sat right in front of the brand new Berk High School building. Snotlout didn't even lock the driver door as he hurriedly slammed it behind him, not even noticing the fact the large truck was parked at such a haphazard angle, one of _'The Annihilator's'_ wheels had mounted the curb and it took up the majority of two disabled parking spaces!

He'd fix it later. Right now he had to get to the sports field before he ran into …..

"Oh no!" Snotlout whispered hoarsely as he froze halfway up the steps to the main door, his knee slightly throbbing and his gaze resting on the person he really didn't want to be caught by, yet had him transfixed under a cold green-eyed stare.

Standing at the top of the steps, looking down on him was Vice-Principal Mala, still as imperious and formidable in appearance as ever in the school's colours of black and gold. Snotlout gulped heavily as he finished the now daunting trek up the stairs.

It was always a source of annoyance to Snotlout that even though their height difference was only a few inches and he had certainly grown taller since high school, it still felt like Mala towered over him in every sense of the word. He felt like he was back at his first day in high school all over again. He had been late then as well.

"Nice of you to join us _'master'_ Jorgensen" Mala intoned, confirming Snotlout's reminiscing. The old bat whose looks did not betray her years, still spoke to him with that self-righteous condescending tone and the ridiculously outdated term 'master', as if she was mocking him with it.

They both knew that she was.

"Vice – Principal Mala!" Snolout replied putting on his best charming face, "You'll never believe what delayed me, there was this stranded motorist … and so I felt it was my duty as an upstanding member of the community to help her out …."

Mala's quirked eye-brow telegraphed her disbelief making Snotlout falter as he tried to regain his footing.

"But I'm here now …. So shall we get to it then? …. I'm sure the kids can't wait to start learning from the professional!"

"Hm! I can assure you the children have indeed been _waiting_ …. For over 30 minutes! Let's not keep them and their families any longer, we can discuss staff punctuality at a later time in my office!" Mala simply replied as she rolled her eyes and strode off into the building with Snotlout following in her wake, wiping the sweat from his brow that was there not from his race up the stairs or the warm summer weather.

The sports grounds were amazing to behold and were fully equipped with everything a school with an ambitious sporting program could want. From the swimming pool to the athletics track and at least four different types of playing fields for sports such as hockey, tennis, basketball, soccer and of course Football. The smell of recently installed Astro-turf, still drying paint and newly set concrete mixed with the heavenly smell of freshly cut grass. It teased Snotlout's nostrils with nostalgia and fresh beginnings as he gazed out over the pristine football field.

He'd come back to where it had all started for him. This was his arena, his coliseum, his domain, his legacy.

The hero returning to mould the next generation in his image and bring new years of victory and fame.

It would make a perfect set of chapters for his autobiography.

"Attention everyone!" Mala called out to the families and children gathered in the bleachers, some more disgruntled and impatient looking than others, "For those of you who don't already know, this is _master_ Jorgensen. He will be your new football coach for the foreseeable future …. until such time as we find a fully accredited sports teacher or master Jorgensen's career picks up and he leaves us ….. again, whichever comes first!"

The few chuckles that broke out amongst the crowd had Snotlout gritting his teeth. Mala being the formidable yet bitter old crone she was, was already trying to undermine him and paint him as a fool. That would not stand.

"Thank you Vice-Principal Mala! For that lovely introduction! The coach-miester-general can take it from here!" Snotlout bellowed in interruption, striding forward to put himself in front of Mala and striking a puffed out power stance to draw everyone's attention to him. Where it should have been the whole time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank-you for accepting the honour of having me Snotlout Jorgensen as your football coach! Today I make my solemn vow to use all of my vast experience to take the next generation of Berkian sports stars under my wing and infuse them with the raw power, the raw guts, bravery and killer instincts that enabled our mighty Viking ancestors to conquer this great land all those centuries ago! If this school's former coach thinks he can just abandon you all like some traitor and go work for the Meathead High Thunderdrums? Then he and everyone else are going to learn very quickly that you don't turn your back on your home and your family! We are Berk! We are the Hooligans! WE ARE VIKINGS! SNOTLOUT SNOTLOUT OI! OI! OI!"

Pausing for effect, Snotlout smirked smugly at Mala as the playing field reverberated with a steady applause from the assembled people in the bleachers. The stocky Jorgensen may not have been gifted academically, but he certainly knew how to whip up a crowd. In response Mala merely spun on her heel and marched off, Snotlout seeing the disdain she held for him even in how she walked. It had been there for most of high school when he came into his own and it was still there now. Why? He had a vague idea. He just didn't want to admit it. All he needed to know was that she hated him and that was enough. He hated her too. And that was that.

With a shrill blow on the whistle around his neck Snotlout fixed a stern glare on the crowds in the stand who were now appropriately silenced and bellowed.

"WARRIORS! LINE UP AND LET'S BEGIN! EYES FRONT RECRUITS!"

In a matter of moments there was a wide variety of students, before him and Snotlout instantly began analysing them, his gaze favouring the bigger stockier students who definitely possessed the killer instinct while keeping an eye out for any surprises from the smaller, leaner players. There had been a match where this one guy, he forgot his name, had been running rings around him scoring touchdown after touchdown. With a lucky tackle Snotlout removed him from that particular game, yet Snotlout never forgot the threat that kind of player posed. He had to make his selections carefully.

But first he had to separate the wheat from the chaff. And there was a lot of chaff about in his opinion. Many hopeful faces that clearly lacked the skill, physical perfection or die-hard attitude he wanted to back them up. Snotlout cracked his knuckles loudly and smiled.

"Okay maggots, Today you are gonna show me all your skills and abilities! Not just anyone gets to join the Berk High Hooligans! You gotta be rough! You gotta be tough! You gotta be willing to step over everyone and anyone to get that ball to the end-zone and claim your glory! Cause in the end nothing and no-one else matters! Time to see who the real Hooligans are! 5 laps! Get running! NOW! SNOTLOUT SNOTLOUT OI! OI! OI!"

Snotlout spent the next hour running the wannabes through a rigorous, unrelenting series of drills and exercises, assessing them with the razor sharp eye of a predator hunting a herd of yaks. He never realised thinning the herd could be this enjoyable. Besides, he wasn't going to give away all his secrets to just anyone. These players were eventually going to replace him. He could weed out the weak and thrill himself at the same time. The moment someone fumbled a pass or couldn't keep up, or fell on their face he dismissed them with a hearty laugh and snorted comment of derision.

"Yeah Nice try! First rule is never lower your guard! Better luck next year!"

"Pathetic! Second rule, Only Strong belong here!"

"Urgh get lost noob! Third rule, you're not here to respect authority, you're here to win!"

Despite a few grumblings from the crowd, most folks seemed to tolerate Snotlout's aggressive style as he whittled his way down through the ranks. The fact he didn't allow anyone to take a break or get some water in the increasingly warm mid-morning, went a long way to showing him who had the stamina to win and who didn't. Things were winding down when a scuffle broke out amongst some of the recruits as they slogged their way through some basic plays. As Snotlout stomped forward to see what was going on, he saw some of the bigger players staring down at a kid much shorter than them but who showed no signs of backing down.

"What's going on here fools!" Snotlout barked, separating the bickering teens and drawing them closer to the touchline, "You're supposed to be doing what I told you! Not nagging each other like a bunch of housewives!"

"It's their fault!" the shorter player protested, his bright green eyes afire with indignation, "they keep screwing up the play and leave me out of it on purpose!"

Snotlout examined the kid before him. He was short and had untameable black hair. For all intents and purposes he was a mini version of Snotlout but with thin arms and gangly legs. He was also panting heavily and looked about ready to collapse. Even though he knew the kid might be right, he still needed to thin the herd and so Snotlout figured he'd make the kid leave of his own accord.

"I'm not surprised they left you out, I didn't know we grew weeds this big in Berk!" Snotlout chuckled gesturing to the young kid, drawing more laughter from the bigger players, "why don't you go hide behind your mom's skirts for a few more years?"

The scruffy kid's eyes widened at the insult and even though he was laughing, Snotlout could make out the beginnings of tears in the boys eyes. But instead of bowing his head and scurrying away, the kid took a big breath and shouted loud enough for everyone to hear "Oh yeah?! Well I didn't know they had hair-brained yaks that could talk and teach Football! But you're obviously proof of that! Aren't you Mister …. Snotface!"

At once the entire crowd in the stands exploded with loud raucous shocked laughter at the cutting remark. Snotlout growled angrily at the crowd's reaction and lunged his arm out to grab the insolent whelp that had insulted him.

"Why you little!"

But the kid saw the move coming and dived through Snotlout's legs. Seeing how angry the new coach was, the kid struck out with his foot and tagged Snotlout in the worst possible place. The back of his bad knee. Roaring in anger and pain Snotlout nearly keeled over but just about managed to steady himself drawing an eerie silence from the crowd.

"Hey! you can't do that!" The Jorgensen roared

"You said we had to walk over anyone and everyone!" the kid retorted.

"Have you no respect for authority?" Snotlout scolded as he snuck a step forward to the now confused kid.

"You said we didn't need to!" the kid shot back, the confusion growing on his face.

"I meant other peoples authority, not _my_ authority!" Snotlout explained.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" as the kid looked to the ground trying to puzzle out the contradictions in Snoltouts rules, allowing the buff man to loom right over him.

"Hey! It doesn't matter anyway. Besides you just forgot the first rule!"

"Whu? …. Oof!" the kid didn't get a chance to question the matter further as Snotlout leaned in and using his superior arm muscles gave him an almighty shove that had him slamming hard on the grass. Dazed and confused he looked up and saw the coach looming over him. With one swift motion Snotlout picked the kid up and shoved him to the grass once more. Dragging himself up this time, the kid now visibly frightened, tried to get past Snotlout but the older man, having had experience in dealing with quicker opponents trying and failing to slip past him, caught him each time and pushed him back to the grass.

"Never lower your guard!"

"Only the strong belong!"

"what's the matter? Can't run and cry to your moma? All you gotta do is get past me!"

"Gustav!" an older female voice finally called out, momentarily distracting Snotlout. Apparently the child's mother was now approaching the field, a look of fear on her face that matched that of the kid he now knew the name of. Grinning over his shoulder and again preventing Gustav from leaving, Snotlout oozed with a calm arrogance.

"Don't worry mam! The kid's gonna take a few hits sometime!" Snotlout man-splained, "you gotta let them shake it off and get back on their own two feet otherwise all you got is weak useless runt! Ha!"

"That's enough Snotlout!"

 _'That voice!'_

Snotlout hadn't heard that voice in a while. Turning slowly he laid eyes on the man he counted as one of his useful friends in years gone by. The ground seemed to shake with each step Fishlegs took as he approached and it was not because of Fishlegs notorious size or the three kids that kept pace right behind him.

Not one to be cowed be the huge nerd, Snotlout fell back into his comfortable stance of superiority, ready to school the man that was daring to challenge him on his home turf.

"Well look who it is! Hey Flab-legs. Long-time, no-see!" he crooned derisively, "I heard you are teaching the dirt diggers here?! Gonna be like old times! You and me hanging about and running this place! How's Ruff doing? Still pumping out babies?"

"You need to let Mrs Larson look after her son." Fishlegs intoned with an unflinching gaze, completely ignoring the obvious jibes Snotlout levelled at him. Something that slightly unnerved the Jorgensen man who now figured some old-school yelling tactics where in order. They worked all those years ago. Why not now?

"Hey you are not in charge of this field! I AM!" he finally shouted in retort, "I'm the head coach and you have no say here! So take your fat ass and your brats and get the Helhiem outta here!"

Again Fishlegs refused to move and leaned to look around Snotlout to address the shaking kid still pinned in place by his fear "Gustav, go to your mother!" Fishlegs ordered firmly, prompting the boy to shuffle off the field and into the frightened embrace of his mother.

"HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Snotlout screamed his face now puce with rage. "GUSTAV?! GET BACK ON THE FIELD AND MAN UP YOU SKINNY, USELESS, LITTLE RUNT!

' _ **THWACK!'**_

"OW!"

Snotlout clutched the side of his head in agony, recoiling from the meaty fist that had just collided with it.

"You will never come between a child and it's mother Snotlout!" Fishlegs ordered sternly, without a hint of fear or trepidation. Recollecting himself Snotlout, now fully riled up turned toward the bigger man and assumed a fighting stance to regain his honour having being slighted in front of so many people.

"Alright Fishface! You want some hand-to-face combat?" Snotlout snarled, a wicked grin on his face as he leaned forward to charge, "Then get ready for your face to meet my hand! yahhhhhh!

" _ **THWACK!"**_

" _ **KURACK!"**_

" _ **GRUNCH!"**_

Snotlout barely had any idea what hit him or how many times. Was it four or five? It was hard to tell whilst being sprawled out on the floor trying to regain some kind of visual focus, the swiftly passing clouds offering no help whatsoever. Trying to get his scrambled brian to work. Over the taste of blood in his mouth and the throbbing pain exploding across his nose with every rapid heartbeat, Snotlout levered himself up slightly and growled at Fishlegs as best he could.

"Wha ….. urg ….. urh …. Wh-y … vould you do phat?!"

"You're supposed to be an example in this town!" Fishlegs intoned firmly as he approached. Despite suffering no injuries himself beyond blood-stained knuckles even Snotlout could see the pained expression on Fishleg's face. "Someone worth following! Someone to look up to! Someone who actually cares about his team, his town ….. and his _family._ But you never were any of those things. You're just same selfish bully you always were and you don't deserve anyone's respect!"

Flabbergasted by this open condemnation in front of many school parents Snotlout tried to scramble to his feet. He nearly made it but settled for sitting on his rump as he snarled back "Why you … you can't say that! I'm … I am Snotlout! One word to my uncle Stoick and you'll never work in this town again! Don't you know who I am? …. Snotlout ….. Snotlout …. oi oi owwwwww!"

The pressure on his bad knee intensified as the massive Ingerman patriarch leaned in and Snotlout could see that rare Berserker rage burning behind his old friend's eyes. A left-over trait from the other Viking tribes that settled in and around Berk. "I am Fishlegs Ingerman!" the big man growled, "dirt digger and the man who will put enough weight on your knee to break it ….. again. The bullying stops now! And if I find out you pull another stunt like this again I'll be back! And it won't be like it was before! Everyone will know what you did to ….. I've learned there are far scarier things in the world than you Snotlout!"

And with that the pressure lifted and Fishlegs was walking away, his kids following behind and several people offering gestures of support to the large man, some even clapping loudly. Fishlegs acknowledged them gracefully. But all too soon he was gone.

Grimacing Snotlout pulled himself to his feet. The looks on the faces of the people did not hold any of the respect or admiration. Casting a glance he saw all of the budding players were staring right back him as well, some of them even having the nerve to shake their heads at him in disapproval. The naive ingrates!

"Well what are you all looking at!" Snotlout spoke shakily, trying desperately to recover the confidence that been ripped away from him, especially since no-one had seemed to come to his defence or called Fishlegs out for assaulting him. "Try outs are done! I'll post the names of the teams before term starts and I'll expect those chosen to be back here and ready to win! Let's move people! Hut hut!"

But each of the kids looked at him with mixtures of fear and contempt, a team forming to unite against him. Gustav and his family were the first to leave with many more parents pulling their kids away. There was no post try-out banter or getting to know you period that usually accompanied these sessions. Even the sporting assistants were packed up and gone in record time, with minimal interaction, leaving Snotlout alone on the bench nursing his injured knee, a bloodied nose, a damaged reputation and a severely battered ego.

With Fishlegs' words resounding in his head, Snotlout ran his hands through his hair as if trying to scratch them out of his brain.

 _'It was all his fault!_

 _Fishlegs!_

 _Fishlegs and Gustav!_

 _That small, thin weedy, useless, waste of space and his sarcastic, irritating sass. The last time anyone had sassed him that bad had been …_

 _Hiccup!_

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!_

 _His weak willed cousin!'_

The one he had successfully put under his boot the last time he was High School to stop him from stealing any of his glory. Snotlout wanted to smile, but the now eerie stillness of the sports field and the intensity of what had just happened brought the question back to his mind. The question he had been asking many times over the past few years actually. The question he sometimes felt he was only one thinking about.

"ugh! Whatever happened to you Hiccup Haddock?!"

Neither the empty bleachers nor the gently chilling breeze gave an answer. It was a question that had been coming back to him with disturbing frequency these past years.

At first it had been just out of morbid curiosity, after someone had burnt the School down. He'd overheard some of his friends talking to the younger pupils trying to freak them out. That the ghost of the most useless kid in Berkian history had returned from the grave to wreak his bloody vengeance. That if you were weak and pathetic the spectre of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock that roamed the halls of the High School would reach out while you were in the locker rooms and drag you to whatever region of Helhiem his lonely spirit now inhabited.

And how he had joined in and laughed, adding his own twisted details to the story! Details given more weight by his NFL superstar status in Berk and the fact he was related to the walking bean pole that was Hiccup Haddock.

But after a while the laughs seemed to become more hollow and the joke didn't seem to be as funny anymore. For a time Snotlout had actually begun to truthfully worry that Hiccup might actually be dead.

He wasn't sure how he would have felt about that. He hadn't seen his cousin for the guts of a decade. Like the selfish entitled little brat that he was, Hiccup had just up-sticks and left. Vanished, gone without a trace, abandoning the greatest city and people in the world. All they knew was Hiccup had left early to start college, driving off in the spluttering junk-pile that was his beat-up green car. He hadn't even shown his family the basic courtesy of a proper good-bye. No-one as far as he knew had a clue as to where he exactly had gone and there hadn't been any response on Hiccup's Facebook page despite all the provoking he and his old pals had done to try and get any kind of response from him.

That would have proved he was alive at least.

It pissed Snotlout off that Hiccup had never gotten back in touch. This had been the place the scrawny king dork was born and raised. The least the runt could do was acknowledge his hometown or visit once in a while. The least Hiccup could do was acknowledge _him!_

Him and the great things Snotlout had achieved, accept that the mighty Jorgensen wasn't the muttonhead Hiccup and everyone else had thought him to be.

 _'I mean, what was the point of becoming rich, famous and powerful if you couldn't rub in your scrawny cousin's dorkish face?'_

Where had his cowardly cousin slunk off to?

 _'Where was Hiccup Hadd …. Ack! Who cares?!'_

Snotlout was tired thinking such useless thoughts.

He needed a drink right now and he knew exactly where to go to and get one. Slinking back to his car which thankfully decided to co-operate this time, Snotlout drove straight to the Meade hall in record time.

Entering the bar to see quite a few more patrons than what he was expecting he slid into a bar stool at the far end of the room and ordered a pint. It didn't have the kick of his favourite bourbon. He would indulge in that later. But he was content to drown his troubles in cheap booze for now.

"Woah! I figured I had a tough day but I didn't think it was bad enough for everyone to sink in the drink!"

Ruffnutt's gravelly voice made Snotlout lift his gaze and he finally noticed who was sharing the bar with him. Ruffnut was currently staring at Tuffnutt who was strangely sharing a space with Astrid. The muscly English guy that was currently in a relationship with Astrid had also just entered and gone to sit right beside the object of his affections. While in the furthest corner of the bar, in the partially secluded snug he made out the unmistakable silhouettes of his father Spitelout and his red bearded uncle, Stoick the Vast.

' _What the?...'_

Snotlout could no longer take it and with all of his exasperation and rage he stood up shakily and declared to the whole bar.

"Okay! Can somebody please tell me what in the Helheim is going on! I know one of you does and I'm not leaving until you do!"

Everyone was staring at him and he saw their looks all shared his own bewilderment. It was as if they were acknowledging each other's presence for the first time. It was infuriating.

"Everyone! Get over here!" Stoick's voice boomed out "We need to talk! Johann! Another round for everyone!"

"Of course Mr Mayor!" Johan replied cheerily as the group of friends made their way over to Stoick's table and squeezed themselves around it.

They all felt the pressure of the mayor's gaze and squirmed under his strangely angry green eyes.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once and I expect an honest answer!" Stoick growled, his bear like frame practically shaking with anticipation "Where is Hiccup? …. Where is my son?"

Though fate had conspired to bring them all together again in this place, in this moment. Now that the Chief of Berk himself had vocalised the question, it seemed the true scope of the mysterious tragedy before them was laid bare.

Stoick had asked the question

... And in the silence that followed ...

... everyone realised...

...for the longest time….

…..There was no answer...

* * *

 **Finally the gang is back to together (with one notable exception of course)**

 **It was really tough writing this chapter so i hope it came across well.**

 **let me know what you think and thanks for taking the time to read this.**

 **Til next time**

 **Be excellent to each other!**

 **Razor95**


End file.
